Stupid Love
by Mikunami
Summary: Naruto es un universitario con una vida amorosa del asco. Pero alguien debió haberle dicho que la solución no estaba en salir con un degenerado crío cinco años menor. -NaruSasuNaru-
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Como ya todos saben Naruto no me pertenece, todos los derechos son de Masashi Kishimoto y demás, sólo escribo esto para ayudar a crecer el yaoi en el mundo y sobre todo el SasuNaruSasu XD.

_©Masashi Kishimoto, all rights reserved._

Advertising:** Este fic presenta; AU, OoC justificado, Lemmon, Lime, Shota, Chan, creo que lenguaje más fuerte; si cualquiera de ellos no son de tu agrado ya estás advertido.**

* * *

><p><strong>Stupid Love<strong>

**Inesperado encuentro**

_Aún podía recordar nítidamente aquel día en que le conoció._

_Estaba sentado en uno de los tantos columpios del parque, entristecido, con las rodillas raspadas y la ropa llena de suciedad; el oscilante movimiento del juego apenas era producido por su aletargado estado, sus cosas esparcidas por la tierra permanecían rotas y su carita mostraba un rictus de profunda decepción, al tiempo en que unas lágrimas traicioneras luchaban por salir de sus antes refulgentes ojos._

_La vida definitivamente no era justa._

_Esa tarde había enfrentado a un niño de un grado superior en el dojo de la escuela. Desde el principio su maestría en el kendo quedó perfectamente demostrada, la continua dedicación y toda la disciplina que se había autoimpuesto por fin daban frutos; por un segundo al observar como su sensei al igual que el resto de los espectadores quedaban maravillados por su actuación, le dejó la sensación de orgullo a flor de piel._

_Por un segundo._

_Nunca imaginó que tal acto sería manchado por el pésimo perdedor que resultó ser su contrincante; ese maldito brabucón lo buscó luego de la escuela y como todo un cobarde lo acorraló en un lugar solitario para propinarle una buena golpiza. Claro que él se sabía defender y no era ninguna nenita que se amedrentara fácilmente; seguramente de haber sido únicamente uno y no cinco hubiese ganado sin problemas._

_Detestaba sentirse débil._

_El sol se estaba poniendo y la fresca brisa que anunciaba la noche comenzaba a helar su cuerpo magullado, intentó darse algo de calor envolviéndose con sus brazos, pero sólo logró percibir como los horrendos moretones que opacaban su marmoleada piel, punzaban hasta con el toque más mínimo; jodida dermis de crío. Su vista se redirigió a sus pertenencias, esos imbéciles habían destruido sin consideración todo lo que llevaba, tendría que pedir dinero para comprar libretas nuevas entre otros materiales, claro sin contar la riña que se iba a armar al pisar su hogar._

_Suspiró abatido._

_Quizás sus padres ya estuviesen preocupados por su paradero pero… realmente no quería llegar a casa en donde su padre le reclamaría ser un niñato enclenque, y su madre se escandalizaría de sobremanera procurándolo cual bebe indefenso; ambos infravalorando todos sus logros hasta la fecha._

_Como quería a alguien que lo apoyase._

_— ¿Estás bien? —la voz suave y preocupada, le obligó a virar lentamente la cabeza, encontrándose con una mirada entintada con un azul tan intenso que le pareció completamente irreal. Un chico mayor se había aproximado sin que él pudiese notarlo, y ahora estaba ahí de curioso viendo su deplorable estado ¿Qué era peor que atraer la lástima de terceros?_

_— Sí, ahora lárguese —respondió majadero, redirigiendo la vista a ningún punto en particular, dispuesto a que el extraño se fuese de una buena vez, antes de que se ofreciera a llamar a sus padres o alguna idiotez de símil naturaleza._

_— Pues no me parece —le contestó el joven—. ¿Cómo alguien todo mugroso, con un ojo morado y el labio partido, puede estar bien? —preguntó sarcástico, arrepintiéndose por un momento de haberse sentido atraído por aquel niñato que se columpiaba solitario, en un parque a punto de cerrar._

_No contaba con que su comentario provocaría aquello._

_Las cuencas ónices del infante no soportaron más la humillante sensación de la injusta derrota; las lágrimas cedieron y los espasmos se comenzaron a esparcir por su cuerpo ¡Era un niño y si quería armar berrinche estaba en todo su maldito derecho! Un potente gritó, el cual de alguna manera liberaba su frustración, inundó todo el espacio llamando la atención de las escasas personas presentes._

_El joven de los zafiros de verdad que se asustó al ver como el llanto del crío no se detenía. Especialmente por unas señoras que pasaron cerca dirigiéndole una severa mirada de puro reproche ¡Mierda, ahora sí que había metido la pata!_

_— Por favor cálmate —pidió esperando cualquier respuesta del niño; excepto un empujón y un manotazo ¡Maldito escuincle majadero! Ahora sí que se había sacado boleto—. Escúchame niñito —pronunció tomándolo bruscamente del hombro—. No me interesa lo que te haya ocurrido, pero si eres tan estúpido como para rechazar cualquier ayuda y quedarte llorando todo solito y sintiéndote miserable; entonces no vale la pena el que alguien se preocupe por ti._

_El joven de la mirada añil retomó su camino dispuesto a olvidarse del asunto. Mira que andar haciéndola de buen samaritano para que un crío de parvulario se pusiese de reina; él no estaba dispuesto a soportar tales groserías. Casi abandonaba la zona de juegos, cuando un tirón a su ropa le hizo girar la cabeza. Era el niño de antes, ahora tenía la cabeza gacha y apenas se escuchaba su hipo._

_Los ojos ónices del pequeño habían finalizado con su vergonzoso desliz de agua salada. Enfocaron directamente al muchacho que se le había acercado, y quizás por la forma burda en la que lo había terminado tratándolo, pero algo en su interior lo incitó a aceptar su inútil ayuda. No parecía un gran apoyo, pero por el momento, peor era nada._

*-*-*-*SNSNSN*-*-*-*

El celular sonó en su bolsillo como por quinceava vez; esta ocasión decidió que lo más sano era apagar aquel endemoniado aparatejo antes de que terminara volviéndolo loco. Previamente a ejecutar su acción, decidió revisar si no se trataba de una persona diferente al bastardo hipócrita que ya no tenía por pareja.

Diez llamadas y cinco mensajes.

"De verdad que lo siento, sabes que te Amo"

Que ese imbécil se fuese a la mierda.

Ya luego se encargaría de bloquear su número, su correo y jamás en la vida volver a dirigirle la palabra. Nadie que fuese capaz de engañarlo -y de manera tan descarada- podría volver a tener una oportunidad con él.

El calor propio del verano le debería de estar incomodando terriblemente, si tan sólo sintiese los abrazadores rayos del sol sobre su dermis; en ese momento lo único que sentía arder era su cabeza. Siguió caminando por el distrito comercial, con la música del reproductor perforándole los oídos de tan fuerte que la escuchaba y dispuesto a enfriar su temperamento con obscenas cantidades de helado; nada de sabores autocompasivos como fresa o vainilla, quería algo que complementara su frustración y coraje. El chocolate parecía buena opción. Luego de ingerir el producto hasta casi vomitar, sólo le restaba volver a su casa y contarle a alguno de sus amigos de mayor confianza, los meses desperdiciados al lado de semejante asno. Llegar al teléfono y soltar la lengua con el único fin de degradar la reputación del occiso en cuestión, recapitular todos los sucesos, destruir algo, gritar desde un edificio o golpear a alguien.

Pero jamás arrepentirse de sus elecciones; no volver a perdonar.

¿Por qué siempre le pasaba lo mismo?

Era como la décima relación que terminaba en catástrofe; aunque tenían que darse puntos ya que por esta ocasión, no hubo algún suceso previo, que le diera las pistas necesarias para saber que el borde del barranco estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Mínimo con cada derrota se iba avispando un poco más. Rio por su idiota pensamiento, para volver a considerar las cartas sobre la mesa.

Una infidelidad.

No es como si fuese la primera ocasión que le pasaba aquello; de hecho si lo ponía en una balanza y viéndolo en retrospectiva, no se sentía ni la quinta parte de mal que se sintió en el pasado, cuando aún era un niñato neófito en aquello del arte del noviazgo, cuando su corazón aún creía en la bondad y decencia de terceros, y cuando le destrozaron la ilusión en sus narices al encontrarse a su novio de turno con una tipeja de bragas ligeras.

Comparado con aquello, inclusive se podía decir que se sentía bien de haber recuperado su libertad.

¡Carajo! Su vida era un chiste barato y gastado.

Al llegar a su casa, decidió que si su madre le tenía cualquier amorosa tarea hogareña especialmente reservada, fingiría estar tan depresivo que no podría abandonar su alcoba en lo que restaba del mes. Claro… como si Kushina fuera a creerle semejante tontería.

— Ya vine —anunció esperando divisar a la pelirroja mujer en cualquier segundo.

Extrañamente su madre no respondió.

¿Acaso se habría quedado horas extras en el trabajo? Avanzó dirección a la cocina, dispuesto a seguir con sus festín de porquerías; no es que estuviese abatido y necesitado de azucares, pero los cólicos post-coraje atentaban contra su vacío estómago.

— Muy bien entonces estaré ahí a las cinco en punto —escuchó en la pieza del fondo un tono cantarín—. Naruto… ¿Eres tú, cariño? —sí, esa sin duda era la Uzumaki.

— Sí mamá.

— Oh amor, que bueno que ya estás aquí —la mujer salió de su habitación y corrió a abrazar a su querubín; dispuesta a consolarlo de inmediato—. Mi cielo… —que extraño ¿Por qué su progenitora actuaba tan condescendiente?—. ¿Cómo es eso de que te peleaste con Kimimaru? —típico de la bermeja, enterarse de los chismes antes que nadie; siempre pensó que el verdadero oficio Kushina debió haber sido periodismo. Quedaba perfecta para reportera de una revista cotilla.

— Mamá… —pronunció despacio y separándose, quizás algo tosco de la mujer—. No me peleé con él —dijo restándole importancia y retomando su camino a la cocina, seguido ahora de la taheña—. Terminamos, o más bien termine con él… así que no te preocupes —aclaró al tiempo en que abría el refrigerador ¡Que suerte, había un pastel de zarzamoras a medio comer!

— Kami, Naruto… —la Uzumaki se llevó una mano a la frente exagerando sus movimientos para que su niño le diese la importancia necesaria a sus inteligentes palabras; cada dos meses en promedio era la misma historia—. No puedes seguir así ¿Para qué te buscas novio, si todos los chicos con los que sales terminan siendo unos granujas? —preguntó harta de la eterna constante en la vida de su hijo; siempre le decía que era mejor estar solo que mal acompañado, pero su nene se negaba a escucharla.

— No es mi culpa —siguió su camino a la despensa, encontrándose con unas cuantas galletas de chocolate listas para ser masacradas entre sus perlados dientes—. Al parecer tengo mala suerte.

— Pésima, diría yo —destacó esperando que su hijo por fin decidiera tomarse el tan aclamado tiempo de duelo, en lugar irse a embriagar como de costumbre y al día siguiente salir con el chiste de que había conocido a alguien "tan" lindo, que no había podido resistirse a darle una oportunidad—. Luego hablaremos de esto, que por el momento tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

La pelirroja se retiró a su estudio dispuesta a enclaustrarse en otro malsano maratón de trabajo; no importaba si dejaba solo a Naruto por un par de horas, que al final ya era todo un hombre. Muchas veces hasta se le olvidaba que ya estaba en la universidad y en teoría su rubio primor debería saberse hacer cargo de sí mismo. Cuestión que en absoluto demostraba.

El Uzumaki por otro lado únicamente se limitó a suspirar abatido, tirándose finalmente en el cómodo sofá de su casa.

Su dulce progenitora tenía tanta razón. No podía seguir jugando al barco sin rumbo que en esos momentos era, por lo menos en lo que consignaba al amor. Cada noviazgo en su vida era un asco y de verdad quería, rogaba, imploraba, a cualquier ente divino o demoniaco, el poder encontrar finalmente a una pareja que lo amara y respetara por igual ¿Acaso el hecho de que fuese gay tendría que ver? Naa… esos sólo eran prejuiciosos fomentados por la irracional ignorancia que aún prevalecía en la sociedad; si fuese heterosexual, lo más seguro es que su suerte romántica estuviese igual de inmunda.

Por lo menos ya tenía la tarde libre, y estaba más que dispuesto a desperdiciar tan esplendido sol veraniego.

— ¡Naruto, tesoro! —escuchó a su madre desde el pasillo, como se aproximaba apresurada—. El hecho de que hayas roto, significa que ya no tienes planes para el resto del día ¿No es verdad? —preguntó sonriente ladeando la cabeza para poder enfocar mejor a su angelito.

— Eso creo —contestó el menor, un tanto reticente por la sospechosa actitud que repentinamente adoptó la pelirroja—. ¿Por qué? —preguntó esperando no verse implicado en los planes de su madre. No es que no gustara de ayudarla, pero considerando el trabajo de la mujer, definitivamente no podía salir bien parado en cada ocasión que disponían de su auxilio.

— No te preocupes, no será nada de modelar ropa o algo parecido —dijo moviendo efusivamente la mano para restarle importancia al asunto. Dios, su nene armaba un teatro de cualquier nimiedad—. Es sólo que en unas horas me tengo que reunir con mi jefa, para decidir los vestuarios que aparecerán en el ejemplar del próximo mes, y con la de trajecitos que hay para la elección mejor ni te digo el tiempo y esfuerzo que vamos a requerir para…

— ¿De qué va el trato mamá?

— No quiere dejar a su hijo en casa sin compañía, y no pudo conseguir a nadie para cuidarlo —explicó simple sin darle más vueltas al asunto. Naruto quien todavía permanecía recostado en el sillón abrió grande los ojos y arrugó levemente el entrecejo.

— ¿Pretendes de funja de nana? —inquirió levantando graciosamente una de sus doradas cejas.

— Yo prefiero decir cuidador.

— No es un perro, es un niño.

— Más bien es un adolecente.

Tan sólo haber durado un día más con el imbécil de Kimimaru, y podría escaquearse tan fácilmente de las locuras de la bermeja. Pero ya nada podía hacer contra esa mirada violácea llena de tanta falsa ilusión.

— ¿A qué hora nos vamos?

*-*-*-*SNSNSN*-*-*-*

Siempre había escuchado hablar de la familia Uchiha; que si eran unos ricos bastardos, que las personas más influyentes en la ciudad de la hoja -donde igualmente él residía-, que su hijo mayor era considerado un genio, que eran sinónimo de elegancia y glamur. Y miles de chismes más ensalzando su majestuosidad hasta un punto cargante.

Por algo el trabajo de su madre tenía que ser tan demandante.

La taheña no era otra que la mano derecha de la aclamada señora Uchiha, dueña de la revista de moda adolecente más importante del país; Amaterasu*. Y asi como la diosa del sol, la ropa e ideología que aparecían en aquella publicación del mal, terminaban imponiéndose de forma absoluta entre la mar de chicas que buscaban desesperadas una identidad; ya que la variedad de estilos y diseños que manejaban eran sencillamente tan asombrosos como exquisitos, y realmente el grupo al que estaba destinada era muy amplio. Así fueses la cría con las manías más pomposas de la zona o aquella que optaba vestirse sobriamente elegante. Ahí no se discriminaba ningún gusto, excepto el malo.

Kushina llegó a la residencia, la cual estaba rodeada de extensos y exuberantes jardines meticulosamente cuidados, y aparcó el auto en la amplia glorieta empedrada que poseía la casona. No es que ellos viviesen de manera humilde, pero eso sencillamente era lujo morboso.

— Kushina, cariño —escuchó el rubio al momento de descender del auto. Una bella mujer con distinguido porte, de largo y brillante cabello negro, les daba la bienvenida desde el pórtico de su casa, saludando animadamente a su madre.

— Mikoto-san —contestó la de ojos violetas, efectuando una tenue reverencia—. Espero que todavía recuerdes a Naruto —pronunció divertidamente irónica, introduciendo a su pequeño en la conversación.

— Por supuesto, como olvidarse de un muchacho tan apuesto como éste —declaró sonriente la de hebras ébano, compartiendo con su bermeja amiga el pequeño chascarrillo a expensas del blondo. Naruto no pudo evitar ruborizarse un poco ante el comentario de la señora Uchiha, vaya que la mujer tenía buen gusto. Aun si consideraba que… —. Después de todo en lo que nos ha ayudado tu hijo, de verdad que eres un joven encantador Naruto-kun —al parecer seguía recordando bastante bien, los vergonzosos sucesos de la primavera pasada. Más le valía al blondo contar hasta cien y serenarse de inmediato, que terminar gritando como nena abochornada no estaba entre sus planes ni iba con su estilo.

— No fue nada Mikoto-san —habló finalmente, ansioso de que llegaran a la parte en la que le presentaban al chiquillo que iba a tener el lujo de ser acompañado por él, y las mujeres se pudiesen retirar a trabajar evitando traer horrendas anécdotas a la plática.

— Claro que lo es muchacho, si siempre estoy pidiéndote favores —dijo ligeramente avergonzada la dama—. Como hoy por ejemplo, espero que no hayas tenido que cancelar ningún plan.

— No se preocupe tenía la tarde libre —como todos los que acaban de romper con alguien, sólo que él era tan bruto como para no desconsolarse.

Se introdujeron a la residencia y Naruto no pudo menos que quedar maravillado ¡Dios que los ricos sí que sabían darse la buena vida! Cada objeto y mueble en aquella mansión -estaba seguro que era la manera más correcta de clasificar dicha casa- parecía sacado de película de época; hasta le daba miedo pasar cerca de algún florero o estatuilla, no en una de esas su innata torpeza saliera a relucir como su más aclamado don, y terminara tirando alguna cosilla de precio estratosférico.

— Él es mi hijo menor, Sasuke —finalmente terminó de distraerse con el lujo impreso en cada segmento del lugar, para enfocar su vista dirección a la estancia. En el amplio y elegante sofá del recibidor, aguardaba un joven, que a decir verdad se veía bastante grandecito como para no saber cuidarse por sí mismo. Sin embargo Naruto pasó por alto tal característica un segundo, para analizar primeramente la buena figura que se cargaba el moreno; vaya con las generaciones de ahora, que cada año el modelo iba saliendo mejor. Por lo menos cuando él estaba en secundaria no recordaba que ninguno de sus compañeros fuese tan guapo, porque entre esa carita masculina de rasgos finos y proporcionados, tan bien delimitados por los mechones ébano que la enmarcaban, los profundos ojos ónices del crío y los fibrosos músculos que se apreciaban tan descaradamente apetitosos bajo la ajustaba playera, de seguro que el chiquillo era todo un rompecorazones.

¿De verdad ese era el chicuelo que iba a cuidar? Como que el oficio de niñero le iba gustando.

Definitivamente de haberse encontrado a alguien así en sus jubilosos años de rebeldía adolecente, su ahora prominente gusto por los tíos macizos, habría despertado desde mucho antes.

— Es un gusto conocerlo, Uzumaki-san —¡Y además el niño tenía un timbre que sencillamente te acariciaba el tímpano! Joder estaba como cabra al fijarse en un crío buenazo. Eso de los rompimientos no le podía sentar peor. Buscando presa y apenas eran las cinco y cuarto. Pero como resistirse si el niño como plus estaba todo educadito y actuaba tan apetitosamente cortes.

— Igualmente es un gusto Sasuke-kun —respondió amable devolviendo el saludo. Ya era hora de dejar de lado su vena pedófila y ponerse serio, que si algunas de las mujeres presentes se enteraba que iba maquinando su estropeada cabeza, seguramente terminaría en el psiquiátrico, claro después de una buena reprimenda a base de porrazos, impartida dulcemente por su madre.

— Buenos nos retiramos a trabajar —aclaró la Uzumaki para finalmente poder irse a hacer algo productivo—. Esperamos no llegar tan noche, ya sabes Naruto cualquier cosa llama al celular —dijo mientras ambas se dirigían a la entrada de la casona.

— Nuevamente muchas gracias por la ayuda Naruto-kun —dijo sonriente la Uchiha—. Si gustan merendar algo la despensa está llena, lamentablemente la crida ya se retiró, pero hay muchos alimentos que no requieren una preparación sofisticada.

— No se preocupe Mikoto-san —él se las sabia apañar perfectamente en la cocina, y si al niñato se le ofrecía cualquier cosa, pues que bienvenida fuese la petición.

— Hasta luego madre —se despidió elegantemente el crío, y antes de que la mujer terminara de salir completamente por la gran puerta labrada de su hogar, no pudo evitar mirar como su nene le ofrecía una enigmática sonrisa de agradecimiento. Los niños eran tan adorables.

— Hasta el rato cariño —concedió la mujer de negro cabello—. Disfruten la velada —pronunció finalmente con un tinte de voz bastante inusual, cosa que extraño a Kuchiha, pero que aparentemente no percibió en absoluto el blondo.

Ahora ya estaban completamente solos en aquella inmensa morada.

— Muy bien ¿Entonces, qué quieres hacer Sasuke-kun? —preguntó Naruto volviendo a enfocar a su protegido, dispuesto a convivir sanamente no importaba si era entre juegos tontos.

— Mi madre ya se fue, dobe —¿Qué? ¿Ese era el chiquillo todo cortesía de hace unos segundos? Que no le fuesen a decir que el niño sufría de bipolaridad—. La verdad no tengo idea de para que te llamó, odio cuando se pone de paranoica —pronunció despectivo, mirando aburrido al mayor y dirigiéndose rumbo a la cocina de su hogar. La actitud chula podía molar, pero de verdad que aún no se creía tales cambios de humor. Seguramente su cara, que se mostraba cual mapa en chino, le dio una buena idea al niñato Uchiha de lo confundido que ahora estaba el Uzumaki —. ¿Qué usuratonkachi, de verdad te creíste eso del niñito de mami? ¿No me digas que eres tan dobe como para tragártelo?

Listo, el encanto había terminado, fue lindo mientras duró.

— Escúchame niñito —clamó levemente furioso, ningún puberto de cuarta iba a ponerse pesado mientras él estuviese a cargo—. Más te vale no hacer algo idiota, que a mí nadie me ve la cara ¿Entendido? Si quieres no te fastidio si tu intención es andar viendo porquerías por internet, pero nada de salir de aquí —¡Qué bien le había salido el discursillo! Pero quizás hubiese tenido un poco más impacto si el moreno, se hubiese tomado la molestia de verlo a los ojos, en lugar de estar husmeando en el refrigerador.

— ¿Té helado? —ofreció totalmente ajeno a lo dicho por el rubiales, poniendo un vaso con el líquido frente a la narices del mismo—. Es una ofrenda de paz, dobe —comentó burlón tomando él mismo un poco del producto. Naruto con algo de desconfianza se empinó todo el contenido para pasarlo de un trago—. Muy bien cada quien por su lado y todos felices —anunció Sasuke, dirigiendo ahora a la planta alta de la casa—. No te alarmes, sólo estaré en mi cuarto —y así como llegó, terminó desapareciendo por las escaleras. Maldito crío con problemas con la autoridad.

— Jodidos pubertos —masculló Naruto, dispuesto a aprovecharse de la despensa de la casa Uchiha ¿Por qué su madre siempre lo metían en tales desventuras?

*-*-*-*SNSNSN*-*-*-*

Su cuerpo comenzaba a arder anormalmente, inclusive si consideraba que estaba en una estación cálida, no era para que transpirara de aquella manera o la respiración se le entrecortara, sentía una inusual presión extendiéndose por su pecho, pero realmente no le dio importancia. Entre sueños sintió la necesidad de desprenderse de las estorbosas prendas y acomodarse bajo la refrescante brisa del aire acondicionado, pero tenía tanto cansancio que el ir hasta el aparatejo ese y dejar la desgarbada posición sobre el sofá de su casa no…

Entonces recordó que no estaba exactamente en su casa, sino en la de la jefa de su madre, disque cuidando al hijo de ésta. Se maldijo mentalmente al darse cuenta que se había quedado cínicamente dormido en horas de labor, mientras aquel mocoso quizás sacaba provecho de su sueño de belleza. Por su bien, esperaba que al niñato no se le hubiese ocurrido hacer alguna imbecilidad.

Repentinamente se sintió levemente más fresco pero menos cómodo, su piel estaba húmeda, mucho para ser sudor. Y Algo lo estaba excitando.

— Ahhh —¡Santa madre! ¿Eso había sido un jadeo? ¿Estaba tan mal como para tener sueños húmedos en muebles ajenos? Percibía un incesante rose, succiones y una respiración impropia impactando sobre su piel. Era tan placentero; especialmente si se le añadía el morbo de estar tocándose "así mismo" en un lugar tan prohibido, tan incorrecto, sentía que se podía correr ahí mismo. Si su madre se enterara, seguramente terminaría castrándolo. Antes de seguir como la cabra en celo que no era, decidió cortar el rollo.

Su mente aún estaba muy aletargada y la vigilia apenas podía mantener su posición, con mucha dificultad entreabrió sus ojos dejando a una rejilla azul explorar en torno a su persona, pero lo blanquecino del techo lo deslumbró por unos segundos, obligándolo a cerrar sus zafiros.

Ahora que estaba más consiente, sentía perfectamente como la presión en su pecho, contrario a todo, aumentaba a la par de la humedad y los furtivos toqueteos.

Algo en su interior tuvo miedo.

Cuando finalmente su vista enfocó a la habitación, no pudo más que quedarse mudo. Entre todas las cosas que creyó descubrir que le quitaran definitivamente el sueño, nunca, ni de lejos imaginó encontrarse con el mocoso Uchiha sobre su cuerpo, el cual ya estaba con la camisa totalmente desabrochada, mientras el atrevido niñato lamia impúdicamente sus pezones al tiempo en que acariciaba su vientre, viendo divertido la cara compungida del rubio. El bastardo estaba disfrutando de lo lindo la velada, tal como le sugirió su madre. Nadie podría decir que era un chico desobediente.

— Qué, qué, qué… —bonito momento para sacar sus dotes de tartamudo.

— Así que ya despertaste —emitió risueño Sasuke, dejando caer todo su peso sobre el pecho canela—. ¿Quieres seguir con las preliminares o pasamos directo a la acción Na-ru-to? —preguntó haciendo gala de su innata sensualidad; había que admitir que eso era muy provocativo para salir de un crío de catorce años.

Pocas veces había acumulado tanta estupefacción como rabia. Por favor que alguien le dijese que ese era un puto sueño, porque de no ser así, sentía que no podría volver a dar la cara al mundo. Afortunadamente la mueca de autosuficiencia del Uchiha le dejó en claro, que ya no importaba si era una jugarreta de su atrofiada mentecilla, ese idiota no tenía futuro.

— ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo cabrón?!—bramó antes de encestarle una buena patada al de cabello obscuro, asegurándose de alejarlo al menos un metro de su humanidad. Se enderezó al tiempo en que iba abotonándose nuevamente su estúpida camisa, apenas y podía controlar los espasmos de nervios ¡Mierda, que ese crío idiota lo hizo sentir como una colegiada abusada!

— ¡Que bruto eres usuratonkachi! —le rugió Sasuke, agradecido de que el golpe haya terminado en sus costillas y no en su semi-despierta entrepierna. Vaya que el zorro tenía más fuerza de la que aparentaba, sí que sería un delicioso premio cuando lo tuviese.

— ¡Jodido intento de violador! ¿Qué coño crees que ibas a hacerme? —volvió a preguntarle Naruto, adoptando una pose defensiva por si el mocoso con las hormonas demasiado despiertas, sacaba otra de sus mañas sexuales ¿Acaso sería de los que gustan intimidar a sus nanas para poder prenderse?

— Te creí con más luces cariño —le espetó el Uchiha, aún con el dolor abdominal—. ¿De verdad que no adivinas la fiesta que pensaba armar? —cuestionó sarcástico, dejándose caer en el sillón donde anteriormente había abordado al áureo, para poder recuperar del todo el aire perdido.

Naruto definitivamente estaba asustado, no por el Uchiha, que al final seguía siendo un crío y por algo él ya tenía diecinueve años; más bien le daba miedo el no controlarse y terminar matando al mocoso arrabalero.

Estaba claro, que hoy no fue su día.

* * *

><p>Notas<p>

*Amaterasu Ō-Mikami o Amateratsu es la diosa del Sol en el Sintoísmo y antepasada de la Familia Imperial de Japón según dicha religión. También es una de las técnicas derivadas del Sharingan, las llamas negras del infierno.

¡Vamos Sasuke cénate a Naruto, que yo te apoyo!

Desde hace una temporada tenía ganas de escribir algo más pervertidillo, me llegó esta idea y me animé a realizarla. Y en vista de que ya casi termino un fic ¿Por qué no comenzar con otro? XD.

Hasta cierto punto estoy orgullosa de mí ¡Es el capi más largo que he escrito hasta la fecha! Así que díganme por favor que merezco algún review ¡Por favor XD!

Como siempre muchas gracias por leer y espero poder seguir actualizando mis demás pendientes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Vergonzoso altercado**

Cuando Naruto se comenzó a percatar de su falta de heterosexualidad y que lo que de verdad lo prendía eran los chicos, siempre creyó que no tardaría en encontrar a su pareja idealizada. Que le iba a pasar como en las comedias románticas -sólo que en versión gay- en donde después de una serie de desafortunados o trágicos eventos, algún tío macizo aparece de la nada y le ofrece el resolverle la vida a cambio de su precioso amor incondicional.

Lamentablemente, ya tenía muchas ofuscadas situaciones en la lista de tristes anécdotas, y aquel galán de rebelde cabellera al viento, estaba encaprichado con mantenerse en el anonimato.

Luego de más de cuatro años caía en cuenta -de hecho como desde el tercer año se percató- que los hombres en los que se fijaba, siempre he indiscutiblemente terminaban siendo unos cerdos aprovechados, que sólo buscaban su dulce compañía al pensar que estafarían fácilmente al niñito rubio con cara de idiota querubín, o que se lo podrían llevar en un dos por tres a la cama sin que éste rechistara en lo más mínimo.

¿De verdad tenía tal pinta de tarado?

Quizás era algún problema con sus ojos, ya que estos irremediablemente se desviaban al prospecto con las cualidades más horripilantes del lugar. Sí, seguramente el que sus irises fuesen de color azul soñador, tenía algo que ver en lo de no saber elegir una pareja adecuada. Estúpida genética. También podía ser que expidiera algún olorcillo que atrajera únicamente a los patanes de la zona, varios de sus amigos compartían sus gustos y en más de una ocasión había ido con ellos algún viernes sociable a buscarse parejita, y hasta donde sabía ninguno terminaba con problemas de descaradas infidelidades o préstamos no redituables.

Fuera lo que fuese, el punto es que estaba jodido.

Y para hacer más alentador el futuro, ahora resulta que inclusive cautivaba a descarriados adolescentes con agravados problemas hormonales. Era fascinante la de cosas horripilantes que se adjudicaban a su lista de conquistas.

Realmente ¿Cómo fue posible que antes de darse cuenta, un niñito malcriado con complejo de dios y ego de multimillonario, se las hubiese ingeniado para estarlo toqueteando a sus anchas? ¡Que por poco el crío se lo viola y él durmiendo a pierna suelta! Le daba escalofríos de sólo pensar en que el mocoso tuviese todas las intenciones del mundo para completar ese plan siniestro; gracias al señor la armoniosa y cantarina voz de su madre irrumpió en la casa Uchiha antes de que le saltara al pretencioso niñato para estrangularlo sin compasión alguna.

No hubiese sido algo muy correcto el que la pelirroja lo descubriera en pleno circo homicida ¿Verdad?

Un fuerte golpe directamente en su cara lo devolvió a la realidad ¡Vaya maneras sutiles que tenía para salir de sus pensamientos!

— Estás distraído, idiota —¿De verdad? ¡¿Y que Gaara tenía algún impedimento físico que le imposibilitase advertirle que iba justo contra un poste?! A veces el rubio se cuestionaba porqué sentía tal necesidad de juntarse con el bermejo. Naruto le dirigió la mirada más resentida que era capaz componer para su amigo, sobándose de paso su maltrecha nariz, acto que fue correspondido por una tenue sonrisa mordaz—. No me digas que es por lo de Kimimaru —cuestionó el pelirrojo con un claro tonito burlón bailando en sus pálidos labios.

— Ya quisiera el desgraciado —respondió rápidamente el blondo componiendo el porte relajado que lo caracterizaba—. Puedes creer que me llamó hoy en la mañana pidiéndome volver ¿Qué cree que soy retrasado?

Pese a lo que la mayoría opinaba, era bastante inusual que el Uzumaki llegara a perdonar tan fácilmente; no podía simplemente ser catalogado como una persona rencorosa pero conforme se habían dado las situaciones a lo largo de su vida, había aprendido que a veces lo más sano era ser cauteloso, mantener las distancias y recordar con la nitidez del momento en que le destrozaban de nuevo la confianza, que verdaderamente había especímenes que no se merecían la mínima oportunidad para redimir sus actos.

Gaara se alegró de que su áureo acompañante mostrara tan férrea actitud antes las adversidades emocionales de la vida; inclusive le era gracioso el presenciar como su tiempo de recuperación se había reducido a prácticamente nada. Muy bien considerando como se le desgarraba el alma apenas dos años atrás. Aunque seguía siendo lamentable que no pudiese conseguir un novio que le durara más de seis semanas.

— Entonces, si ese no es el problema ¿Por qué estás ido? —no frecuentaba entrometerse en las vidas ajenas, pero no por nada Naruto era -por decir lo mínimo- su mejor amigo, y estaba consciente de que el que el zorrito se estuviese estrellando contra el alumbrado público, debía ser causado por alguna profunda alteración en su entorno.

Naruto detuvo por un segundo sus pasos, antes de suspirar pesadamente. No era fácil engañar al Sabaku.

— ¿Se te ha insinuado alguien inusual? —cuestionó repentinamente el de piel trigueña, Gaara se limitó a mirar aburrido a su amigo antes de seguir caminado. Asi que ese era el asunto, el Uzumaki había vuelto a romper su propio record de imbecilidad. Mira que buscarse pareja antes de que el otro terminara de enfriarse era acelerado hasta para él.

— Salgo con Sai —respondió simplemente queriendo pasar del asunto. No estaba de ánimos para fungir como doctor corazón por el día de hoy; en primer lugar aquello no se le daba bien y en segundo porque ya bastantes preguntas bochornosas amenazaban su propia vida romántica, como para querer exponerse ante ese tarado sin remedio.

— Digamos que es ligeramente más peculiar que Sai —rio Naruto transitando a la par del taheño. Gaara mostró un leve rastro de escepticismo en su nivelo rostro, incitando al de ojos índigos a que siguiera con la conversación, pese a que ésta no fuese por un rumbo muy agradable que digamos—. ¿Cuál ha sido tu pareja más joven? —soltó de pronto el Uzumaki. Era posible que la presencia del Uchiha si había terminado alterándolo un poquitín. No es que estuviese considerando salir con ese mocoso ¡Que el diablo lo librara! Es únicamente que el niño había despertado cierta curiosidad morbosa por el tema de los coqueteos con infantes.

El pelirrojo paró completamente su marcha obligando a Naruto a efectuar lo mismo, entonces con la mirada más acusadora -por no decir perturbadora- que en ese momento de aparente tranquilidad era capaz de proporcionarle a su amigo, afrontó al de cabellos de trigo con el señalamiento más apropiado a su duda.

— Jodido pervertido, no me digas que ahora andas buscando novio en un parvulario —básicamente afirmó el de cabellos fuego, analizando cualquier alarmante cambio en las facciones del Uzumaki ¡Vamos! Que el zorro no es de los que se anduviera con rodeos si la situación no era crítica.

— ¡Claro que no! —gruñó inmediatamente el blondo, con la cara hecha un manojo de ira ¡Maldito remedo de mapache! ¡¿De verdad lo pensaba capaz de transgredir la ley de esa forma? !—. ¡No es mi culpa el que ese idiota me haya querido meter mano! —chilló para su defensa, olvidándose completamente que hasta ese segundo de lo único que era consiente Gaara es que su pregunta involucraba salidas con gente ligeramente más joven y prohibida. Cuando en la careta del taheño relució un gesto socarrón, supo que su inherente capacidad para dejarse en ridículo había vuelto a salir a la luz.

— Entonces si va a resultar que eres un asaltacunas. Ya no te permito el que te juntes conmigo —declaró antes de acelerar el paso. Naruto cada día estaba peor.

Y el blondo supo con seguridad que tan fiable era su amigo. El Sabaku era único en eso de subir la moral ajena.

*-*-*-*SNSNSN*-*-*-*

— Mamá, ya llegué —avisó como de costumbre esperando por el improbable recibimiento de la pelirroja; cinco segundos sin escuchar su voz fue la señal de que de nuevo estaba muy ocupada con su trabajo como para responderle, o simplemente había vuelto a salir donde la señora Uchiha.

Por lo menos su progenitora no indagaría en su falta de ánimos el día de hoy.

La charla con Gaara no había sido exactamente tan productiva como su cerebro originalmente había maquinado; vamos que al final, luego de la brumadora y bochornosa explicación del encuentro cercano con el majadero y degenerado niño de la familia Uchiha, la frase más decentemente alentadora que se le ocurrió emitir al Sabaku fue:

— _Quizás sólo está descubriendo su sexualidad y quiso experimentar contigo, digo, que mejor que probar con alguien de edad parecida ¡Eh, niñito!_

Eso había sido un golpe directo y sin morfina a su amor propio ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a insinuarle, ese mugriento de Gaara, que se veía retraídamente joven?! ¡Si él tenía la misma maldición, mierda!

Furibundo y cansado, se dispuso a ir al cómodo sofá de la estancia y dormir hasta que alguna fuerza exterior lo motivara lo suficiente para salir de su placentero letargo. Digamos comida caliente. Como gato perezoso tomó su lugar estirándose a conciencia y lentamente sus cuencas celestes se cerraron, esperando desconectar totalmente su mente luego de eso. Claro, no contaba con que su plan se viera truncado por unas suaves caricias en sus dorados mechones.

— Mamá ahora no, quiero dormir —declaró despreocupado pensando que a Kushina le había dado uno de esos súbitos -y francamente molestos- ataques de maternidad, en donde quería volver a tratarlo como el pequeñín que ya no era.

— Entonces ¿Prefieres otras cosas más subidas de tono? —aquella voz. Brincó del mueble como si repentinamente éste se hubiese cubierto de llamas, y con sus cuencas azules casi desorbitadas pudo verificar que no estaba sufriendo de paranoia, puesto que efectivamente cierto mocoso de cabello negro a la moda cacatúa y piel pálida, estaba postrado en la lateral del sofá, con la sonrisa más insufriblemente arrogante que se hubiese echado en cara—. Hola cielito —saludó cínicamente Sasuke, acercándose peligrosamente a su humanidad.

— ¡¿Qué mierda haces tú en mi casa?! —hasta donde podía recordar no estaba ebrio, por lo tanto no le podía achacar al alcohol las espantosas alucinaciones con ese malandrín ¿Quizás se había intoxicado con ramen? De todas formas se negaba a creer el que ese Uchiha hubiese irrumpido en su hogar. Cualquier otra opción que trastornara su cerebro era mejor recibida que esa funesta realidad.

— No recuerdas que antier dejamos a medias un jueguito… —vaya que el rubito lo ponía a mil. Mira que hasta con cara de espanto era adorable, no cualquiera tenía el encanto para atraerlo de aquella manera—. Y yo soy de los que les gusta completar las cosas, dobe —dijo finalmente acorralando al blondo en una esquina.

Ahí fue cuando Naruto recordó ciertos detalles importantísimos que podrían redirigir esa situación; estaba en su casa, por lo que ese niño seguramente había efectuando allanamiento de morada y con todo seguía siendo más grande y fuerte que el de mirada carbón.

— Hijo de… —su puño se contrajo peligrosamente; ahora sí que mandaría al crío a efectuarse una rinoplastia luego de la tunda que le iba dar. Pero con todo y la cara de psicópata que intempestivamente había adoptado el Uzumaki y la posición de perro de ataque, aquella mueca de superioridad no abandonó en ningún momento el rostro de Sasuke. A instantes de impactarle un digno porrazo…

— ¡Naruto! —oportuna como pocas, Kushina arribaba con las compras en mano toda sonrisas; sin ningún conocimiento de que nuevamente había detenido un asesinato—. Cariño, que gusto que hayas llegado ¡Oh! Y al parecer ya descubriste a nuestra visita —dijo encantadora, antes de poner la comida en la mesa. Naruto congeló todos sus movimientos, intercalando la mirada del rostro alegre de su madre a la sonrisa burlona del Uchiha.

— ¿Qué? —con su psiquis colapsada y sintiendo el corazón en la garganta, aquello fue lo único que pudo emitir con cierto grado de coherencia ¿Era un chiste, no?

— Lamento no habértelo dicho antes, pero Mikoto me preguntó de improviso si me podía hacer cargo de su hijo ya que ella tenía un pequeño viaje de negocios —no, no ¡No! Su madre no era capaz de…—. Y como Sasuke-kun es tan educado —aquello era sarcasmo ¿Cierto?—. Y tú le caíste tan bien desde la pasada ocasión —¡Lo suficiente como para querer abusar de su cuerpecito divino!—. Pues no le encontré el inconveniente.

— De nuevo muchísimas gracias por la gentileza de hospedarme Kushina-san —expresó Sasuke con una rebuscada reverencia, comportándose todo lo hipócrita que tan naturalmente le salía delante de los adultos con los que le convenía congratularse. Y la Uzumaki cayó redondita en su juego, al emitir un fascinado chillido al tiempo en que se permitía pellizcar ligeramente una de las mejillas de porcelana del menor ¡Que chico tan formal y lindo! Naruto verdaderamente podía aprender tantas cosas de él.

Y hablando del rubio… él seguía con la mente en blanco y la mirada ausente, prefiriendo el estado catatónico a conectar de cerebro, ponerlo nuevamente en marcha y aceptar las funestas palabras de su madre.

— Bueno, al parecer a Naru le sorprendió un tanto la noticia —su hijo era una verdadera reina del drama. Estos jóvenes que sólo se preocupan por sí mismos, como si un chiquillo pudiese causar disturbios—. Te lo encargo Sasuke-kun, que tengo que volver al trabajo.

— No se preocupe Kushiha-san, lo deja en buenas manos.

*-*-*-*SNSNSN*-*-*-*

— ¿No tienes algo de beber, usuratonkachi?

— ¿Te apetece agua con cianuro?

— Eres verdaderamente encantador.

Todavía le costaba el digerir, que por una semana ¡Siete infernales días! Tuviese que convivir con aquel crío descarriado con pinta de angelito, el cual al parecer no tenía mejores planes que joderlo, desgraciadamente de manera literal. Su madre inconscientemente -al menos eso quería creer- lo había condenado a estar limitando sus impulsos y resguardando su retaguardia, porque para su mala fortuna ese manipulador púbero hacía creer a la mayoría de entes, que era un modelo de ciudadano, el prospecto de hijo adolecente que cualquiera podría desear.

Algún día escribía un libro titulado "Desventuras romanticonas de un universitario y otras historias de terror", porque su vida definitivamente era para provocar miedo y dolor de tripa.

La televisión los había mantenido en relativa serenidad durante la última hora, pactando una tregua momentánea que constara de silencio y tranquilidad, sin agresiones físicas o verbales, ni intentos de pseudo-seducción; mientras la bermeja se mantuviese en casa trabajando arduamente para poner el pan en la mesa, Naruto fingiría que a dos metro de él la aguda y deseosa mirada de Sasuke, o el cómo pasaba insolente su rosada lengua por sus labios húmedos y calientes, no le afectaba, y de igual manera el menor resistirá la tención sexual, de la que según el rubio, sólo ese mocoso era participe.

— ¿No quieres jugar a algo? —comentó ahora sin pisca de ironía, de verdad aburrido, desesperado por hacer otra actividad más intrigante que ver un horrendo documental sobre baratijas antiguas.

— ¿Al ahorcado por ejemplo? —no le daría ni la mínima oportunidad a ese engendro para fastidiarlo. Cualquier frase que pudiese contener un atisbo de doble sentido, iba a ser directamente respondida por su sarcasmo. Mejor prevenir que curar.

— Vamos dobe, no todo tiene que ser peleas entre nosotros —expuso Sasuke hastiado de la mala leche que se cargaba el otro; por una vez que se divertía con el rubio y éste había quedado todo ciscado y rencoroso. Que nena era Naruto.

— Escúchame pequeña sabandi…

El timbre del teléfono llenó el espacio entonces ¡¿Por qué coño, siempre algo tenía que obstaculizar su discurso triunfal?! El escarlata se apoderó de las morenas mejillas del mayor, y se levantó dispuesto a contestar aquel maldito aparato, mientras que en su trayecto no pudo evitar pronunciar cierto léxico por el que seguramente su progenitora terminaría reprendiéndolo ¡Dios santo ¿Qué no se daba cuenta que un menor estaba en la misma sala que él?! Apostaba a que eso diría Kushina.

— Alo —contestó logrando un tono neutral, después de todo, no era culpa de la pobre persona al otro lado del auricular el que estuviese tan cabreado.

— Hola primor ¿Qué tal la tarde? —cualquier intentó por permanecer impasible se había ido oficialmente a la mierda. Pasaba de un imbécil a otro. Sus finas cejas se curvearon peligrosamente al centro de su cara y sus puños se contrajeron.

— ¿Para qué me hablas bastardo? —Sasuke no pudo evitar escuchar el timbre rencoroso que sorpresivamente se cargaba Naruto, con la voz aún más grave y colérica, de la que él había logrado producir en el primoroso rubito.

— ¿Qué pasó con el zorrito tierno y mimoso con quien pasaba tan buenos momentos? —¡Ese malnacido! Todavía se sentía asqueado de haberse metido con él.

— Contrajo rabia —la mayoría se daban por vencidos luego de sus épicos desplantes, en los que no permitía variables a considerar para creer que podían volver a ser una endulcoloranda parejita—. Creí haber dejado en claro que no tenía intenciones de verte nuevamente, asi que déjame tranquilo pedazo de…

— No tan rápido cariño —le cortó el albino hombre antes de que se le soltara la lengua a ese soez mocoso rubio—. Únicamente quiero que vengas y te lleves tus porquerías de mi departamento ¿O es que luego me vas a acusar de robo, porque al crío tarado se le olvidó el portátil? —bueno, el misterio de su computadora desaparecida había sido resuelto. Algún día ganaría un premio por ser tan gafe. La mordaz risilla que se escuchaba por la bocina no era la mejor motivación del mundo, tampoco encarar a su Ex, ya que no le apetecía el andar con un ojo morado por si los golpes se llegaban a soltar, lo cual si ocurría de una buena vez se lo podía imputar a sí mismo; pero lastimosamente no se podía dar el lujo de andar regalando aquel armatoste, tardaría meses en juntar la plata suficiente como para permitirse el obtener otro.

Soltó intranquilo el aire que hasta ese segundo había retenido en sus pulmones y llevó su morena palma a su cabeza, pasándola nervioso por su rebelde cabello. Aquello no tenía buena pinta.

— Estoy ahí en media hora —comunicó serio—. Y más te vale que no hagas nada estúpido —advirtió por si el de cabello blanco tenía algún rebuscado plan de reconquista. Luego de eso colgó rápidamente y de inmediato se dirigió a un pequeño armario debajo de las escaleras, de donde extrajo una cazadora. Vaya momento para abandonar la tranquilidad de su casa e ir donde…

— ¿Quién era? —aquel comentario, dicho de manera tan imperativa, le recordó a Naruto de la previa e indeseada responsabilidad con la que se suponía cargaba. Sasuke estaba en el pasillo con aquella inquisidora mirada noche que no se despegaba de su persona, más que dispuesto a conseguir respuestas, cruzado de brazos y repiqueteando exasperante su pie derecho.

— Dile a mamá que voy a estar un rato afuera, llego para cenar —avisó Naruto pasando del de cabello bruno, mientras lo empujaba adentro de la casa.

— ¿A dónde vas?

— Lo dices como si te fuese a responder.

*-*-*-*SNSNSN*-*-*-*

Tenía que admitir que Kimimaru sí que se sabía dar la buena vida. Su elegante apartamento en una de las zonas más elitistas de la ciudad, era el sueño de cualquier joven como él, el cual aun con todo el esfuerzo del mundo veía la imposibilidad de costearse algún lugar más privado, teniendo que permanecer en la casa de sus padres hasta el día de su graduación.

Tocó el timbre que lamentablemente se le antojaba tan familiar y esperó a escuchar el chillido que le avisaba que podía ingresar al edificio. Suspiró contrariado cuando el ascensor se detuvo en el segundo piso, y más aún cuando frente a él en el ingreso a la morada del albino, su rapaz propietario ya aguardaba por su llegada.

— Naruto, siempre es tan agradable tenerte aquí —expresó un hombre alto y fornido, de largos cabellos blancos e intensa mirada esmeralda, la cual no se despegaba del de gemas añiles; inspeccionándolo, pretendiéndolo intimidar. Con la sonrisa ladina adherida a su pálida cara.

— Cállate idiota, dame mis cosas y terminemos con esto de una vez —exigió el blondo, sin dejarse amedrentar por el mayor, conteniéndose de partirle la cara y patearlo hasta caer en la inconsciencia. Se abrió paso en la casa con el ceño completamente fruncido, mientras detrás de él sólo se podía escuchar la silbante risilla del mayor.

La primera vez que vio al de ojos turquesa éste se había comportado como un verdadero príncipe encantador; llenándolo de mimos y atenciones, escuchando todos los dilemas que se podía cargar en las lluviosas tardes de verano y consintiéndolo con tantas cosas era capaz de pedir. Dentro de toda su experiencia, tenía que darle el premio a Kimimaru por resultar el más farsante de todos sus ex novios, jamás nadie había logrado engañarlo de aquella manera. Imaginó que si las cosas no resultaban, sería por motivos muy diferentes al descaro del de hebras plata.

En la mesa del centro, justo al ingresar en la estancia, logró divisar las pertenencias que había olvidado la última ocasión que piso ese lugar, entre ellas su chaqueta naranja favorita y su portátil; no podía creer que en la premura por salir de ese sitio y dejar de ver aquella horrorosa estampa, hubiese dejado artículos tan importantes.

Tan sólo fueron unos segundos de distracción y el hecho de que aun con todo, no se percató de la mirada depredadora y resentida que desde el primer momento, le dirigió su acompañante. Naruto seguía siendo demasiado confianzudo.

— ¡¿Qué mierda haces grandísimo idiota?! —le espetó al momento de sentir los fuertes brazos del de ojos verdes, afianzándolo desde atrás, imposibilitándole encararlo y soltarle ese buen porrazo que se había ganado a fuego.

— Vamos zorrito, porque no sepultas los rencores, te puedes perder de muy buenas cosas por tu obstinación —dijo justo en su oído, y Naruto sintió como el aire caliente chocaba en su piel, estremeciéndolo, pero su excitación distaba mucho de ser algo agradable; coraje era lo único que su psiquis le permitía interpretar, asqueado de la perseverancia del otro, el que se atreviese a proponerle cualquier cosa.

— ¡¿Cómo el verte follar con esa tal perra de Tayuya?! Gracias, pero no me atrae el apareamiento entre animales sarnosos —tan cínico ¿Por quién mierda lo tomaba? Se removió violentamente intentando encestarle un golpe al imbécil de Kimimaru, pero para su desgracia, el otro era considerablemente más alto y fuerte que él ¿Cómo fue tan estúpido como para ir sin acompañantes? Aunque claro, si bien imaginó que quizás ese subnormal le fuese nuevamente a proponer olvidarlo todo, jamás se le ocurrió que lo abordase de tal manera; pero si creía que se iba a dejar hacer cualquier cosa sin dar batalla, estaba completamente desquiciado.

El albino intentaba colar una de sus frías y ásperas manos entre su camisa, mientras le estrujaba sus delgadas muñecas con la que sobraba, y justo cuando pensó haber conseguido su objetivo y bajó lo suficiente su cara como para atreverse a lamer la suave piel de trigo de Naruto, éste le dio un cabezazo que a lo menos le dejaría un lindo ojo morado y riachuelo escarlata descendiendo desde su nariz.

Naruto sintió entonces que la presión de sus extremidades descendía lo suficiente, como para liberar sus brazos y brindarle un buen codazo justo en la pelvis a ese descarado.

— ¡Hijo de puta! —le gritó antes de tomar sus cosas y encarrilarse como alma que lleva el diablo a la salida

— ¡De ésta no te escapas zorro! —bramó el mayor aún con la lacerante sensación de sus costillas comprimidas, imposibilitándole ponerse correctamente de pie.

Naruto estaba en la tarea de abrir esa puerta de mil demonios ¡Que el maldito la había cerrado con pestillo! Y justo parecía que el trayecto a la libertad estaba frente a sus narices cuando una mano cual garra, se ciñó a su hombro. Nadie podía decir que Kimimaru no tenía una condición física y resistencia al dolor prodigiosas.

— ¡Suéltame cabronazo!

— ¡Tú sí que causas problemas, crío del infierno!

Sintió como su menudo cuerpo se impactaba violentamente contra la duela, y luego al mayor posicionarse sobre él; sus ojos verdes cegados por la rabia y dentro de ellos una pisca de enfermiza lujuria. Naruto que cayó resguardando entre sus brazos sus pertenencias, estaba incapacitado como para soltar más ataques que los que sus piernas podían ejecutar, pero tan impredecible como sólo él, no dudó en morder la mano del otro tan pronto estuvo dentro del rango de su rostro.

Aquel salado y rojizo líquido ahora cubría otra parte de su blanquecino y pulcro cuerpo, y cuando vio la afilada mueca de burla en el rostro del que él consideraba como un niñato pendenciero, que únicamente se cargaba un buen culo, la furia ensombreció todo su juicio. Ya no le quedaba más que los deseos de partirle la cara al Uzumaki.

Naruto presenció en cámara lenta, como el brazo de Kimimaru tomaba la altura suficiente como para dejarle desfigurado el rostro, pero estaba muy errado si cavilaba que se pondría a llorar como niña pidiendo por piedad. Si quería guerra eso tendría, y él jamás le rogaría a ningún patán nada. Se limitó a cerrar sus cuencas cuando el impacto se vislumbró inminente; luego ya tendría su venganza de eso estaba seguro.

— ¡Arrrg!

El dolor jamás llegó, y aquel grito no tenía ningún matiz especialmente agudo acompañándolo.

Naruto abrió rápidamente sus pozos añiles al escuchar el bramido del otro y como el peso que aprisionaba sus brazos y tórax se esfumaba. Detrás del albino hombre estaba cierto mocoso de cabello obscuro armado con un bokken*.

— Dime estúpido ¿Qué tan fuerte eres ahora? —soltó el Uchiha sin dejar ni por un segundo la posición de ataque. El zorrito jamás había estado tan pasmado en su vida; quizás Kimimaru le había dado tan fuerte en la cabeza que ahora estaba en alguna bizarra ilusión—. ¡¿Qué esperas tarado?! ¡Levántate! —sintió como Sasuke aprisionaba fuertemente su muñeca insistiéndole para salir cuanto antes de ahí, y mientras el de irises verdes se retorcía en el suelo por el dolor, Naruto cayó en cuenca que aun pintándose inverosímil, todo lo presenciado era completamente cierto. Fue cuando los roles finalmente se invirtieron, tomó rápidamente la mano del de ojos ébano y corrió rumbo a la calle.

— ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! — cuestionó apurado mientras bajaban por las escaleras de emergencia.

— Creo que es obvio que te seguí; luego de que te metiste en ese lugar esperé a que un anciano me permitiese el paso diciéndole que veía a ver a un primo. Y por lo visto llegué en el momento idóneo.

¡¿Cómo se había expuesto asi?! ¡¿Qué le había faltado oxígeno al nacer o qué?! Ya habían llegado a la avenida principal, sus pulmones se estaban recuperando de la carrera realizada y Naruto no podía evitar sentirse como un completo imbécil y un inútil descuidado. Su mirada se posó en el infante al cual no se le podía quitar la satisfacción y el orgullo de la cara -mediante esa sonrisa ladeada que aunque le costara admitirlo, tanto lo prendía- empuñando gallardamente su arma en el cinturón de sus gastados jeans.

— ¡¿Quién coño te crees, un ninja?! —le preguntó apuntado a la espada de madera. Ofendido porque ese niño lo hubiese salvado, y temblando de pánico ante lo que pudo haber ocurrido.

— Los ninjas no utilizaban normalmente espadas.

— ¡Sabes a lo que me refiero, imbécil! ¡Estás bajo la responsabilidad de mi madre y…!

— Más bien bajo la tuya.

— Lo que sea, el punto es que ese tipo te pudo haber dejado como trapo viejo —y de paso su mami hubiese perdido su empleo y quizás él tendría cargos penales por exponer a un menor de edad; mira que ese enclenque no era tan avispado como le habían dicho.

— Sabes, si sigues hablándome asi, voy a reconsiderar seriamente eso de salvar tu trasero gordo —dijo finalmente Sasuke dirigiéndose a la parada del bus; dejando a un Naruto rechinando los dientes ¡Ese mocoso!

— ¡No está gordo!

* * *

><p>Notas<p>

*El bokken es un sable de madera empleado en diversas artes marciales provenientes del Japón. Es utilizado como un remplazo a la katana.

¡Finamente la continuación sale a la luz!

Y asi llega Sasuke con su flamante espada de madera último modelo a salvar a su zorrito encantador XD. Espero que les haya agradado el capi, que me costó lo suyo. Muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo hasta el momento, que de verdad me sorprendió el número de comentarios, espero que pueda continuar asi ¡Para que sea de los que actualice con mayor frecuencia!;

**Natusky; Itsigo; Katsura-hime; topita chan; Hohenheim x3; jinjuriki del Jubi; saskenaru; Lala Do; Choi MingYu; luna; Aoi-Hikawa; hime. CHESHIREcat; Mikoto-sama; Sayukira; Yuki-2310; Hanajima-san; Ayame Chan; NelIra; TheRusso; kanami-lee; jennita; SmileSkuashSKII; camiSXN y Armys.**

De nuevo muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo, cualquier errorcillo o incoherencia me avisan, y si tienen tiempo libre pásense por mis demás fics XD.

¡Espero leernos pronto!


	3. Chapter 3

**Desastrosa convivencia **

Sacó el pecho y enderezó su espalda; tensó los músculos de los brazos mientras su aniñado semblante componía una mueca que resultaba, tristemente, más graciosa que amenazante. Permaneció unos segundos con aquella posición desafiando a la imagen frente suyo, antes de que finalmente todo el aire que sus pulmones habían estado conteniendo, terminara por escaparse en una profunda exhalación. Volvió a mirarse al espejo y su reflejo le mostró una penosa realidad; seguramente sino fuese gay su suerte con las damas sería nula.

Era delgado, mucho. Pese a que su cuerpo era resistente y flexible, la mayoría de sus músculos apenas estaban desarrollados. Debió escuchar a sus padres cuando le sugirieron, hacía años, practicar algún deporte. Su estatura tampoco ayudaba; era un jodido pigmeo con un indeseable complejo físico a lo Peter Pan, como alegremente había bautizado Kiba a su condición. Su único conocido de género masculino, edad igual o mayor a la suya y que tenía una apariencia aún más deplorable que la propia, era Gaara, y al pelirrojo sociópata al parecer le terminaba importando un comino las opiniones de terceros respecto a su anatomía de nena. A diferencia de él.

— Doy pena —se atrevió a admitir en la privacidad de su alcoba. Seguramente su aspecto fue el detonante que incitó a Kimimaru a querer sobrepasarse con su persona. Porque estaba seguro que aquel albino de porquería no se iba a meter con un tío que le igualara en masa muscular. Frunció el ceño ante el penoso recuerdo.

Era por eso que aquel día se había levantado con toda la iniciativa para emprender aquel largo y tormentoso viaje rumbo a un cuerpo de infarto. Los zafiros se redirigieron a la revista sobre su cómoda, cuya portada mostraba a un tipo que ciertamente estaba como adonis y que prometía contener entre sus artículos principales, rutinas sencillas para que al finalizar el año te quisiesen contratar para algún lujurioso calendario de bomberos.

Con una sonrisa confiada bailando en sus labios empezó a ojear la publicación, intentando en el proceso no distraerse demasiado con las fotografías que ciertamente le querían levantar algo más que la moral ¡Vaya que los modelos se ganaban el pan con su trabajo!

— Kushina-san ya tiene el desayuno listo —oficialmente todos los buenos ánimos que habían arribado a su vida con la aurora, se esfumaron tan pronto como el malcriado mocoso al cuidado de su madre, entró sin ninguna clase de educación a su cuarto.

— ¿Qué no sabes tocar la puerta, estúpido? —enunció Naruto, fulminándolo con la mirada. Sasuke sólo compuso una mueca insolente al tiempo en que pasaba la vista por el delicioso torso canela del rubio.

— Tiene sus ventajas el no hacerlo —expresó con mofa. El blondo entonces cayó en cuenta de que seguía desnudo de la cintura para arriba, y digamos que el bóxer que cubría tan escuetamente sus piernas no lo hacía sentir precisamente más cómodo en presencia del niñato pervertido.

— Jodete imbécil.

— Sólo si es contigo, amor.

Al ver que el Uchiha no tenía la intención de abandonar su alcoba, no le quedó más opción que limitarse, entre una llamativa sarta de improperios, a buscar con que cubrir su expuesta humanidad. Sasuke mientras tanto transgredía el espacio del áureo con impunidad absoluta. Sabía que mientras Kushina-san tuviese una percepción tan decente de él, simplemente los comentarios de su hijo descalificándolo categóricamente, quedarían como mal infundados berrinches en lugar de como una perturbadora verdad. En realidad la intención de Sasuke no era irritar a Naruto, pero fastidiarlo resultaba tan divertidamente adictivo que difícilmente encontraba las circunstancias para no querer hacerlo.

Los ojos ónice por un segundo cambiaron su interés, de las encantadoras piernas del rubito a una revista abierta a mitad de la deshecha cama de su anfitrión.

— No me digas que de verdad crees en estas patrañas—el Uzumaki viró rápidamente sus gemas azules, dándose cuenta que aquel chiquillo antipático estaba ojeando sus pertenencias.

— ¡Dame eso! —exigió aun con los vaqueros a medio camino de estar correctamente colocados. Estirándose para arrancar su revista de las pálidas manos, cosa que al final no logró ¡Ese engendro era rápido!

— Sabes que esto en realidad no funciona ¿Cierto? —preguntó burlón, al tiempo en que la mueca indignada de Naruto mutaba peligrosamente debido a la cólera—. Una buena condición requiere años, mínimo meses de entrenamiento.

— Lo dices como si fueses un puto experto en el tema —como si ese mocoso escuálido le pudiese dar algún consejo de utilidad.

— Quizás lo sea, usuratonkachi —Sasuke detuvo todos sus movimientos pero antes de que el Uzumaki tomara su dichosa publicación, se encargó de arrojarla a cualquier parte, como si se tratara de mugre mancillando su pulcra piel. Naruto tensó sus puños ¡Ese hijo de puta! ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a tratar a si sus cosas?! ¡Hasta aquí llegaba la cordialidad! Justo iba a redecorar a Sasuke a base de porrazos, cuando el moreno hizo algo para lo que jamás se pudo haber preparado. Se desprendió de la negra playera que traía puesta—. ¿A poco no estoy mejor que los modelos? —al parecer Naruto no era el único con ganas de andar ligerito esa mañana.

Ok, quizás Sasuke no era un mocoso tan escuálido después de todo. A pesar de la edad el abdomen del menor estaba increíblemente trabajado ¡Que ahí se podía tallar la ropa, kami! Y aunque su condición no lo hacía ver fornido, su cuerpo era atlético hasta decir basta. Ahora entendía que si al Uchiha no se le notaban tanto esos pliegues divinos era porque dentro de su extensa gama de atributos aún se encontraba algo de discreción.

— ¿Qué… qué…? —conste que el tartamudeo estaba fundamentado.

— Distintas disciplinas físicas, especialmente kendo y atletismo, desde los 5 años —si antes pensó que su tono estaba cargado de petulancia, ahora simplemente era insufrible—. Las cosas buenas no se forman de la noche a la mañana, dobe —aquella despreciable mirada de superioridad ¡Maldito engreído!

— ¡Largo de mi cuarto! —sentía la cara arder, posiblemente de la vergüenza de quedar expuesto ante el infante más presuntuoso que jamás había conocido, como un jodido flacucho insignificante, o quizás de furia porque estaba seguro que con todo lo anterior Sasuke únicamente buscaba pisotear más su -ahora- raquítico orgullo; en realidad eso no tenía importancia. Su mente estaba demasiado ocupada en ordenarle a sus manos que tomaran cualquier cosa a su disposición, para jugar tiro al blanco con la cabeza del Uchiha hasta que el malnacido desapareciese de su campo visual.

— Vamos ¡Tú tampoco estás nada mal! —ese despertador había pasado demasiado cerca. Tenía buena condición, pero los objetos contundentes seguían disfrutando de la fascínate capacidad para dejarle coquetos chichones.

— ¡Eso que te importa! —ahora lo que menos necesita era la lástima de ese paliducho de porquería.

Pero como al parecer el cielo disfrutaba bastante con boicotear todas sus agresiones en contra de Sasuke, para dejarlo al final como un reverendo tarado. En un giro rápido que ejecutó para hallar otro proyectil, aquellos pantalones que nunca se terminó de ajustar, se enredaron cual maliciosas serpientes en sus piernas. El tiempo se detuvo por una fracción de segundo cuando cayó en cuenta de que se iba precipitando. Lo siguiente que supo es que sus costillas dolían terriblemente, casi tanto como su pisoteado honor o una patada en los bajos.

— ¡Mierda!

*-*-*-*SNSNSN*-*-*-*

Las madres tienden a no percibir tan marcadamente los defectos de sus hijos. Que si son malos en mates, nada que otros niños no tengan, que si son bocones, sólo se están expresando, que son holgazanes, es que tienen baja de azucares. Pero Kushina tenía que ser valiente y afrontar que su pequeñín, casi adulto, seguía siendo el rey absoluto de la torpeza. Únicamente rogaba al cielo que eso no lo terminase matando algún día.

— No puedo creer que te golpeases contra el escritorio, por no poderte poner bien unos pantalones —masculló la Uzumaki esparciendo un poco de analgésico en las lesionadas costillas de su nene.

— Ni lo menciones —podía echarle toda la culpa de su desgracia al bribón de cabello obscuro; pero resultaba más humillante admitir que perdió los estribos al encelarse del físico de un crío una cabeza más bajo que él, a contar una mentirilla blanca acerca de como su falta de pericia -en general- volvió a causarle un hematoma. Tampoco es como si lo anterior fuese una falsedad total.

— Al menos no te rompiste nada —gracias al cielo que había invertido sabiamente su dinero en aquel cursillo de enfermería. Sino estaba segura que Naruto al final se hubiese tenido que decidir entre pagar la matrícula universitaria o seguir frecuentando el hospital.

El blondo se limitó a enterrar la cabeza entre los almohadones del sofá, mientras sentía como su dulce mami terminaba de colocar una ajustada venda alrededor de su tórax. Al parecer su jornada veraniega había sido estropeada; no se sentía con los ánimos de ir a ningún lugar, menos de correr por la ciudad o pasear por la plaza comercial hasta encontrar algún aparatejo maravilloso, que lo ayudase en su lucha por dejar de ser un lánguido rubito. Al menos Sasuke no se había presentado ante él desde que lo ayudó a llegar a la planta baja, para ir de quejica donde su madre a que lo curara. Por lo que tenía la vaga esperanza de no observar a ese engendro del averno por el resto del día.

— Ahora no te muevas por un rato, de todas formas el golpe no fue tan fuerte, asi que no creo que se tarde en curar —dijo la bermeja levantándose, para desaparecer de la sala rumbo a su habitación. Naruto suspiró ante la expresión de su progenitora; aquella era su manera sutil para insinuarle que nunca dejaría de ser su bebé delicadito ¡Como si él armara escándalo por cualquier nimiedad!

— ¿Aún te duele? —tan pronto como aquella expresión fue procesada por su cerebro, la respuesta en automático que presentó, fue tomar el cojín sobre el que estaba postrado para lanzárselo al puberto de los mil demonios.

— ¡Lárgate! —gritó Naruto a la causa de todos los males físicos y mentales que su cuerpito había acumulado de buena mañana.

— De verdad lo siento —no era su estilo disculparse y no fue su culpa el que Naruto haya nacido con tal falta de coordinación. Bajo otras circunstancias estaba seguro que una burla sería lo único que sus cuerdas vocales producirían. Pero su relación con el blondo no era precisamente idílica, y el que Naruto siempre estuviese con el jodido entrecejo fruncido ya estaba comenzando a ser castrante.

— Lo dices como si eso fuese a ayudar —con una mueca indignada el de ojos claros viró su cuerpo, decidido a que ese niño no volvería a ocupar ni la mínima ranura de su atención. Después de todo era la responsabilidad de Kushina, no la suya. Ya tenía suficiente con sus propias desventuras sentimentales, como para que viniese un chiquillo jactancioso con toda la intención de igualmente querer usarlo como el juguetito patético, en que lastimosamente se había terminado convirtiendo.

— Sé que quizás no te interese, pero lo último que quiero es perjudicarte —el blondo comenzaba con su estrategia de cero interés, y a Sasuke eso lo fastidiaba, demasiado; especialmente porque sincerarse con ese rubio -o cualquiera en general- era una tarea increíblemente bochornosa, más si pasaban de ti como de las moscas en un día de campo. Pero si aquella cabecita de oro pensaba que se iba a librar tan fácilmente de él, estaba muy equivocado—. Lo que te dije hace un rato es verdad. Tú no estás nada mal, Naruto —aprovechando que el mayor seguía sin camisa o cualquier otra prenda que fungiese de barrara entre sus blancos falanges y la morena espalda, Sasuke se permitió el dibujar fríos círculos sobre la tibia dermis. Un pequeño escalofrió se produjo, pero ninguna otra respuesta—. De hecho, me gustas muchísimo asi como eres —y entonces quiso subir de nivel, lamentablemente Naruto igual. Los labios del moreno estaban dispuestos a saborear por segunda ocasión la piel de durazno, cuando el blondo decidió que era momento de callar finalmente a ese niño insolente, prospecto a galán barato.

— ¿Y eso me tiene que hacer sentir mejor? El serle atractivo a un mocoso de catorce años —la voz sonó tan grave e irónica que Sasuke no dudo en alejarse de inmediato. Naruto dejó su posición desgarbada para enderezarse a la altura del moreno—. No sé tú, Uchiha, pero que repentinamente el único chico con el que puedas ligar aún tome clases en el parvulario, le quita el factor sexy al momento —no pensó que la burla en su timbre lo haría sentir tal malestar, aquella mirada de desprecio. El rubio no era asi—. Quizás te parezca interesante el salir con alguien cinco años mayor, especialmente si dicho sujeto, es un fracasado de mierda con un historial amoroso más accidentado que las fallas geológicas de Japón —si ese crío pensaba que algunas cursilerías podían calar en alguien tan magullado como él, estaba verdaderamente perdido—. Pero para mí es patético que un niñato, con el absoluto potencial de superarme en básicamente todo, me encuentre repentinamente atractivo. Dime ¿Acaso es alguna especie de broma cruel? O te la tienes tan creída que apostaste con alguien que podías seducir a un universitario, porque déjame contarte que no es la primera vez que me pasa algo por el estilo, Sasuke —terminó de decir soltando una triste y resignada risa, tan seca que obviamente servía de sustituto para, tal vez, algún gruñido de impotencia.

Aquello le había dolido, y pese a que sus negros pozos por lo habitual se mantenían estoicos, estaba seguro que un atisbo de dolor logró salir a flote. Volteó la cabeza justo cuando la fiera mirada azulina quiso terminar de amedrentarlo. No le iba a demostrar a Naruto lo mucho que sus palabras le lograban afectar, todavía no. Lo mejor era dejar al blondo por un rato.

La silueta del muchachito comenzó a desplazarse lejos de la estancia, finalmente tanto parloteo había servido de algo. Estaba a punto de volver al sofá y dormir hasta que la semana terminase, y entonces aquel pálido mocoso de cabello obscuro quedara en el olvido.

— Eres tan imbécil —escuchó decir a Sasuke en el marco de la puerta—. Pero yo más, porque aún me gustas, dobe —Naruto abrió sus gemas al máximo, incrédulo del matiz espontáneo en la voz del menor. No era posible… antes de que el Uzumaki pudiese pronunciar cualquier otra cosa, el moreno desapareció en dirección a la habitación de huéspedes, quedándose de pie en medio de la sala.

¡¿Por qué siempre ese Uchiha tenía que tener la última palabra?!

— Asi que ya te puedes parar ¿Nee? —¡¿Qué diablos…?! El pequeño áureo estaba tan distraído que no notó a su madre, salir cual fantasma que ataca por la espalda ¡¿Por qué Kushina gustaba de asustarlo?!

— Mamá… ¿Hace cuánto que estás ahí? —¿Acaso había escuchado su "conversación" con Sasuke? Porque hablarle asi a un invitado, seguro ameritaría algún castigo.

— Lo suficiente para ver que ya te puedes mover con normalidad.

La expresión relajada de la pelirroja le indicaba que afortunadamente no estaba inconforme con él. Pero por el pesado silencio cernido de repente, y el hecho de que las suaves manos de la mujer no encontrasen mejor uso para sus dedos que andarlos enredando entre ellos, significaba que con todo no iba a salir bien librado.

— Naru.. eh… ¿Siempre puedo contar con mi hijo, no? —esa era una señal de peligro.

— ¿Qué pasa, mamá?

— Pues… no he terminado la planeación de los artículos de la revista y tengo que mandárselos a Mikoto hoy dentro de unas horas… —darle innecesarias explicaciones sólo alimentaba la sensación de que no le esperaba nada bueno—. Pero se supone que igual tengo que llevar a Sasuke-kun a su entrenamiento de kendo, él mismo me dijo que no es necesario que le acompañe, pero me da pendiente el que vaya solito —¡No de nuevo! —. Y como ya te sientes bien… ¿Me harías el favor de acompañarlo? —preguntó la bermeja mientras una risilla de circunstancias de escapaba de sus rosados labios.

¿Sería incorrecto inventarse, que se le hacía tarde para algún ficticio evento del cual fuese indispensable su participación?

*-*-*-*SNSNSN*-*-*-*

¿Por qué no le podía negar nada a su madre? ¡Sólo era la mujer que le había dado la vida! Y el amor, protección, comida, vestido y dinero para que sobreviviese y creciese como un ser humano más o menos íntegro. Ni que fuese la gran cosa.

Al menos nadie le podría echar jamás en cara que era un desagradecido. Porque de ser uno, no estaría ahora en aquel estúpido dojo observando como el Uchiha tomaba, al parecer, lecciones privadas, ya que no veía a ningún otro chico por los alrededores. No tenía idea que todavía existiesen jóvenes que gustasen de someterse a algún riguroso y arcaico arte marcial, en lugar de salir divertirse durante el verano.

— Al parecer tu invitado se aburre, Sasuke —ese usuratonkachi. Sabía que era mejor ir solo. Las burlas de Kakashi únicamente lo estaban distrayendo, y pese a que la práctica se estaba llevando a cabo sin bogu*, hacía mucho que no se sentía tan sofocado en un entrenamiento ¡Y nada tenía que ver con intentar impresionar a ese rubio con cara de hastío!

La afilada mirada del sensei no dejaba escapar nada. Aunque pareciese que aquel adulto de porte holgazán estaba más interesado en leer -algo que seguramente sería porno- en lugar de prestar atención a si ejecutaba correctamente sus movimientos de cadera, la verdad es que desde el primer momento en que el Uchiha menor se mostró en compañía de aquel jovencito de cabello dorado, supo que aquel día se iba a divertir de lo lindo retando la concentración de su amargado pupilo.

— Y dime ¿Tu niñero es de nuestro bando, Sasuke-chan? —¡Maldito degenerado! Estaba al tanto de que no se tenía que dejar llevar por las palabras del de cabello gris, pero la forma en la que escudriñaba a ese remedo de dobe ¡¿Por qué no mejor le sacaba una foto?! Con toda la intención del mundo el Uchiha se adelantó unos pasos, esperando que un buen golpe con el sable de madera le quitase aquel despreciable tonito libidinoso al Hatake—. Más cuidado mi pequeño colibrí, sabes que un golpe con eso de verdad duele —señaló el mayor esquivando con una agilidad tan pasmosa el ataque, que hacía ver al menor como un cinco añero jugando con un trozo de cartón. Entre la insolencia de su maestro y el hecho de que aquel rubio tarado no encontrase mejor actividad para entretenerse, que teclear como maniático aquel inmundo celular, no pudo evitar dar un paso en falso cuando intentaba retroceder a la posición de inicio—. Pensé que ya habías dominado el ashisabaki*, pero me equivoqué —¿Aquel miserable lo había notado? ¡Si ni siquiera tenía sus ojos puestos en él!—. Quiero que hagas cincuenta repeticiones, sin error por favor, de tu último movimiento. Y en silencio de preferencia —declaró finalmente Kakashi con una mueca burlona que no se molestó en ocultar, mientras se encaminaba a la esquina donde el áureo permanecía sentado.

Sasuke no pudo más que rechinar los dientes. Si aquel no fuese el mejor sensei de todo el jodido distrito, hace mucho que hubiese dejado de asistir con él y su odiosa actitud de soy-el-puto-amo-del-universo. Por el momento lo mejor era terminar rápido y bien, aquel ejercicio de porquería.

— Hola —el masculino timbre captó al momento su interés. Naruto dejó de prestarle atención a su móvil, y levantando la cabeza enfocó al hombre que intuía, debía ser el profesor del mocoso creído.

— Hola —hasta ahora caía en cuenta, que no había podido cruzar palabras con aquel sujeto. Tan pronto como arribó al dojo, Sasuke, haciendo gala de su "extensa educación", lo mandó a sentarse a algún rinconcillo mientras él iba a cambiarse. Veinte minutos más tarde el chiquillo ya había comenzado con el calentamiento y aquel tipo de cabello plateado apenas se dignaba a llegar, por lo que el interés del sensei fue atender de inmediato a su discípulo.

— Hatake Kakashi, un placer —dijo finalmente el mayor extendiéndole la mano, en parte para saludarlo y en parte para que se pudiese incorporar del tatami.

— Uzumaki Naruto, igualmente.

— Sasuke no es de los que traigan amigos con él —para empezar ¿Era de los que tenían amigos? Porque con su actitud realmente lo dudaba.

— Me imagino. En realidad no soy su amigo, soy más bien… su cuidador ¡Pero sólo por poco tiempo! —aclaró apresurado; no es como si quisiese que todos se enteraran de su nuevo pasatiempo de andar tras la sombra de un mocoso ricachón, tristemente de manera no remunerada.

— Ya veo —¡Que simpático chico! Tan expresivo; era agradable encontrarse con una mueca que expusiera más que antipática seriedad, cada vez que iba al dojo—. Dime, ya que estás aquí ¿No te gustaría entrenar un poco? Tengo equipo extra —sí, aquel ofrecimiento iba con más intenciones de las que a su pequeño colibrí le gustaría.

— Jamás lo he practicado —y estaba seguro que con el kendogi y hakama* puestos, no se iba a ver la mitad de bien que aquel sensei, el cual por cierto, cubría de manera bastante prominente los requisitos mínimos para resultarle atractivo. Ese sí era un hombre ¿Por qué mierda se había entretenido mirando su celular, cuando lo tenía enfrente?

— Nunca es tarde para comenzar —la "discreta" evaluación de la que fue presa, no pasó para nada desapercibida. Asi que el rubito era rápido ¡Genial! Le costaría aún menos hacer perder los estribos a su niño de cabello negro.

— En realidad, no está mal probar cosas nuevas —conste que gran parte de la conversación la estaba llevando el de cabello gris, no es como si él quisiese liarse con otro sujeto tan rápido. Pero si se daba la ocasión, sería descortés hacerle el feo ¿No?

— Siempre he opinado que…

— ¡Listo! —¡Vaya! El Uchiha era capaz de elevar la voz después de todo—. ¿Cuál es la siguiente prueba, Kakashi-sensei? —pronunció despectivo el moreno, para llamar la atención de aquel inmundo espantapájaros.

— Perfecto —expresó dichoso el mayor, olvidándose momentáneamente del pequeño de cabello de trigo, para ir donde su alumno estrella—. ¡Hoy sí que viniste con energía, Sasuke-chan! —siempre supo que era bueno para motivar a la juventud. Al llegar a donde se encontraba su pupilo intentó como en infinidad de ocasiones revolverle el cabello, pero al parecer el chiquillo estaba más iracundo de lo acostumbrado, porque su desplante fue pronunciadamente más agresivo.

— No le hables —articuló el de las obsidianas, una vez que aquel bastardo confianzudo estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, como para que el blondo no pudiese escuchar lo mínimo.

¡Ohh los niños! ¿Acaso no eran un encanto? La miradita de absoluto rencor que le enviaba el arisco gatito negro, únicamente aderezaba su adorable carita colmada de celos.

— No tienes que preocuparte, bien sabes que a mí me atraen más bronceados y con el cabello largo —dijo para destensar un tanto a su pequeñín. Si ya estaba asi ante su primer amor ¿Cómo se pondría cuando contrállese nupcias?—. Aunque si se diese la oportunidad…

Lo mejor hubiese sido ahorrarse lo último, y de paso el dolor en su pie.

— Ups, se me resbaló el bokken.

*-*-*-*SNSNSN*-*-*-*

— Sabes, no fue tan malo el tener que acompañarte. Creo que ya sé que deporte es el que tengo que practicar —el sol comenzaba a ponerse y la cálida tarde parecía perfecta. Bajo otras circunstancias el caminar acompañado por el kitsune hubiese sido grato pero… Aquella imbecil mueca que se le formó a Naruto en su morena tez, desde que platicó con el bastardo de Kakashi, simplemente era un martirio—. Además, uno puede conocer a mucha gente interesante —comentó risueño el rubiales.

No le gustaba pasar desapercibido, el ser infravalorado ¡Estaba cansado de ello!

— Es verdad, mamá me pidió pasar por algunas verduras para la cena —no se había percatado de que estaba completamente parco y silencioso desde que salieron de dojo ¿Tan poca cosa representaba para el Uzumaki? ¿Era tan insignificante todo lo que hacía, que cualquier extraño podía ser increíblemente más llamativo que él?

Estaban atravesando una avenida tan amplia como desolada; el rubio siguiendo con su perorata sin sentido, mientras Sasuke se desplazaba lento, como si le costase ordenarle a sus pies el moverse uno tras otro. Su mente estaba atestada de tantas cosas. La música de la alarma que indicaba el alto a los automóviles no llegaba a sus oídos, tampoco la voz del blondo, no mientras siguiera diciendo idioteces sobre el Hatake y…

Un movimiento fugaz, originado en su muñeca, fue lo que sintió antes de verse abrigado entre los brazos cálidos del zorrito ¿Pero qué…?

— ¡¿Por qué no te fijas?! —le gritó el de irises celeste, con el cuerpo aún convulsionando ligeramente debido al sobresalto. Sasuke enarcó una de sus finas cejas demostrando confusión. Las morenas facciones enrojecieron de enojo—. ¡Estabas tan en la lela, que por poco te arrolla un imbécil! ¿Qué no viste el cambio en el semáforo? —volteó confundido, sólo para verificar que efectivamente el color de la maquina era otro, asi como que la horrenda musiquilla que indica el paso estaba ausente—. Y yo que te creí más espabilado —pronunció en un suspiro Naruto, soltando al Uchiha en el proceso.

Al no sentir al adolecente avanzar a su lado, el áureo instintivamente volteó para ver en que tanto se andaba distrayendo ¿Y qué fue lo que encontró? A ese idiota con complejo de dios parado a la mitad de un cruce, y un auto, que si bien venía lo suficientemente lejos y ruidoso como para que un humano sin ningún impedimento físico lo esquivara, tal parecía que no tenía intenciones de detenerse a menos que una luz roja se lo exigiera. Luego no le costó más de medio segundo de reflexión a su cerebro, el sentir pavor ante lo que pudiese ocurrir si Sasuke no se avispaba de inmediato, ya que aquel adicto al claxon no daba señales de disminuir la velocidad, por lo que su cuerpo prefirió asegurarse de conservar la integridad física del menor, halándolo a su lado, a esperar que el Uchiha decidiese su auto preservación.

Estaba bien que pese a no simpatizarle totalmente aquel niño descarriado, ello no significara que le agradara la idea de verlo herido. Pero que su pulso se acelerada de tal forma y aún sintiese el cuerpo helado, era un tanto exagerado.

— Es mejor volver —y de paso olvidarse de su reacción sobresaltada de nena. Más cuando quiso avanzar un aguijonazo de dolor en su costado derecho lo obligó a llevarse una mano a la zona ¡Joder! Se había estirado tan rápido que volvió a lastimarse su maldita costilla. Otro punto negativo en la lista del Uchiha.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó apresurado el joven de mechas negras ¿Qué acaso aquel día estaba destinado a sólo causarle molestias al blondo, y de paso quedar como un imbécil? Porque la vergüenza que ahora sentía en presencia del áureo, era verdaderamente sofocante.

— Claro; andar medianamente lisiado no es novedad para mí —aquello no fue lo más inteligente que pudo haber dicho, y la expresión desconcertada de Sasuke se lo reafirmaba.

— Lo siento.

— No hay problema.

— Sería mejor el descansar por unos minutos.

Sasuke ayudó al chico de los zafiros al llegar a una banca, irónicamente posicionada en aquel parque que tantas veces había atravesado al volver a su propio hogar. Un lugar seguramente sin ninguna trascendencia para el rubito. Y mientras esperaban a que el dolor menguara un tanto y la paleta naranja iba pintando el cielo, aquella duda instaurada en su cabeza desde que había arribado a la casa Uzumaki, finalmente rompió la tranquilidad cernida, casi milagrosamente, entre ellos dos.

— ¿Por qué no te gusto? —soltó repentinamente el Uchiha, a un Naruto que no paraba de hacer exageradas muecas mientras se inspeccionaba su lastimado torso.

— ¿No habíamos tenido ya esta conversación? —rebatió el áureo recobrando repentinamente la seriedad. Aquel mocoso sí que era persistente.

— Dime una razón convincente, y te prometo que además de dejarte tranquilo por lo próximos días ya no volveré a molestarte jamás —pronunció Sasuke con absoluta convicción. Era momento de dejar las cosas en claro para aquel rubio atolondrado.

— Entonces…

— Pero si dices alguna estupidez, te juro que no me despegaré de ti por años, dobe.

* * *

><p>Notas<p>

*El bogu es la armadura tradicional utilizada en el kendo.

*Se denomina ashisabaki a las técnicas de movimiento de pies.

*El kendogi -una chaqueta de algodón gruesa- y hakama -pantalones estilo falda amplios-, son la ropa utilizada bajo el bogu. En los entrenamientos de kendo es común el no ponerse la armadura, especialmente si no se está combatiendo con alguien.

Jojojo ¿Alguien me extrañó? Sí, nadie, lo supuse…

Pues no me queda decir más que perdón -en parte- por el mayúsculo retraso de todas mis historias; pero este semestre ha sido verdaderamente difícil y decidí que la escuela merecía prioridad. Al menos salí muy bien ¡Pero ahora son vacaciones! Por lo que me comprometo -en parte XD- a escribir todo aquello que no he podido en los últimos meses.

Como siempre espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, ya saben que cualquier duda o reclamo por mis incoherencias siempre es bien recibido;

**Hime. CHESHIREcat; camiSXN; TheRusso; Joahihita H. K; Tomoe91; Sayukira; xx-gatita; Ayame Chan; Natusky; luna; milk goku; Kana-chiiian; Armys; saskenaru xD; zarame-sama; choi mingyu; mill; SASUKI; Violet strawberry; Likeanotherone. k; Veruto kaname y Soy YO-SARIEL. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Drástica decisión**

_Había arribado a casa contenta de todos los aclames recibidos por el nuevo número de la revista. Cada vez se iba posicionando mejor en el mercado, situándose inesperadamente como pauta para toda la competencia con más experiencia que la propia, gracias a su buen gusto y fresca visión, llevando esa pequeña empresa directo al éxito._

_Toda la vida supo que únicamente necesitaba el apoyo adecuado para que su talento natural aflorara cual cerezo en primavera; y aunque al final su esposo había cedido con el capital, más como quien cumple un antojo, que con la convicción de alguien que cree en las palabras de quien supuestamente ama, lo importante era que ahora le podía demostrar que estaba equivocado por infravalorarla._

_En cuanto se cambió los refinados y costosos tacones por un calzado mucho más cómodo, Mikoto se dirigió, con una docena de publicaciones en mano, a su estudio particular, dispuesta a que el próximo ejemplar fuese aún más magnifico que el último. Que lograse acelerar los corazones de las jóvenes, revolucionando sus ideas sobre lo que de moda se trataba._

_Pero toda la inspiración que su psiquis podía otorgarle en aquel instante, murió al ver a su pequeño niño, sentado en el borde de la escalera que conducía al segundo piso. Con la mirada baja, rogando mudamente por un ínfimo de atención._

_Como de costumbre, las necesidades emocionales eran ignoradas en aquella enorme y helada residencia._

_— Sasuke ¿Qué sucede? —el pequeño casi brinca ante la cuestión de su progenitora, tan envuelto en sus pensamiento que no sintió cuando ya estaba sobre él._

_— Madre, no te vi, lo siento. Buenas noches —se disculpó al momento, a lo que Mikoto torció sutilmente sus facciones, gesto que inmediatamente el chico malinterpreto—. Es mejor que me retire a mi habitación —dijo levantándose con una diplomacia tan impropia, que la madre no puedo evitar una flama de culpa quemando su columna vertebral. Un niño normal de doce años no debería tener ese tipo de comportamiento tan… retraído, tan distante, tan adecuo de la maldita estirpe a la que orgulloso pertenecía._

_— ¿Qué pasa? —exigió saber elevando su timbre de voz. Sasuke dio un respingo antes de que sus negros ojos enfocaran los suyos durante unos segundos. Los suficientes para ver la duda impregnada en las facciones de su nene. Hablar de lo que lo aquejaba no estaba bien visto en el clan._

_— Nada —pero la mujer se aclaró la garganta, dando a entender que esa respuesta no la satisfacía; lo mejor era contarle la verdad—. Sólo quería buscar un lugar tranquilo para pensar._

_— ¿En qué, cielo?_

_— Que puedo hacer para no ser tan mediocre —aquella palabra. Dura, cruel e inesperada. Salida hasta el cansancio dela garganta rasposa e intolerable de Fugaku, el que aparentemente tenía por pasatiempo escupirle veneno a su vástago._

_Era cierto, Sasuke sólo era un plan de emergencia ante los ojos de todo aquel podrido linaje. Su retoño había carecido de atención durante casi toda su infancia, en parte por orden directa de su marido, que consideraba una imbecilidad proporcionarle algo más intransigencia a un mocoso incapaz y necio, y en parte por su propio miedo ha convertir a su segundo retoño en una copia cruel del primero._

_— Tú ya eres excelente —las cuencas obscuras la miraron resentidas, indicándole que no estaba para tolerar mentiras. Quiso abrazar a su pequeño, transmitirle físicamente la seguridad con la que había dicho aquella aparentemente sencilla frase, que no necesitaba probar nada. Pero sabía que aquello únicamente sería otro error. Nada perjudicaría más la ya frágil cordura de su niño como la compasión. Aquel deshonroso acto, intolerable para los genes de su familia._

_Pero aún con todo podía intentar distraer la turbia mente de su hijo, sacarle aquellas afligidas cavilaciones al menos por un rato._

_— ¿Por qué no ayudas a mamá a seleccionar fotografías?_

_Sasuke conocía las intenciones de su madre, ya no era ningún niñato ingenuo que podía recurrir a las bondades de su progenitora, cuando cualquier insignificante problema lo azolara por culpa de su propia incompetencia. Sin embargo, Mikoto no tuvo que repetir el ofrecimiento por segunda vez._

_Su hijo era tan maravilloso; a los cinco minutos de explicarle la sencilla tarea, escoger entre montones de carpetas a las chicas que figuraran más adecuadas para desempeñar el papel de modelos en Amaterasu. Su pequeño con el punto de vista más objetivo posible, anotaba los pros y contras que encontraba en el perfil de cada candidata. Tomándose tan enserio su trabajo, que en realidad aquello le provocaba un aguijonazo de culpa en el corazón._

_— ¿Exactamente qué buscas en las modelos? —preguntó prudente el chico, captando la atención de su madre, que olvidó por un santiamén la emoción que la aquejaba._

_— Además de hermosas, que sean espontaneas y naturales, nada de chicas presuntuosas con poses teatrales y frívolas —aclaró la mujer—. Mira ahí hay varios números para que te des una mejor idea. En este momento nuestro mayor problema es encontrar a alguien que vaya acorde con el especial de Invierno._

_Su retoño, siempre yendo al grano, fijándose en los lejanos objetivos sin permitirse disfrutar del recorrido._

_Sasuke ojeó las revistas, desinteresado en las bellas jóvenes ahí mostradas; hasta que una chica, que ocupaba uno de los artículos centrales captó su atención. Una rubia no mayor de unos dieciséis que parecía demasiado cohibida como para modelar, pero que irónicamente aquella expresión nerviosa le confería cierto inocente encanto. Sin embargo lo que terminó hechizándolo por completo fueron sus ojos claros, cual cielo infinito, tan parecidos a los de él._

_— ¿Por qué no la usas de nuevo a ella? —preguntó en voz alta para sorpresa de ambos. Sasuke casi al momento cayó en cuando de su fallo, pero Mikoto, curiosa, tomó con delicadeza lo que su hijo revisaba, para ver por ella misma quien era la afortunada que le había llamado la atención a su niño. No pudo evitar genuina y abrazadora sorpresa al descubrir de quien se trataba._

_— ¡Oh pero si es Naru! —exclamó mientras una burbujeante risa afloraba de sus pintados labios—. No creo que él pueda volver a ser una opción._

_Y sin intenciones de revelar el autentico genero de la primorosa niña, Mikoto dejó escapar una vital información, paralizando los movimientos de su hijo. Dándose sin saber, una vía de escape a la redención._

*-*-*-*SNSNSN*-*-*-*

El efervescente y helado líquido relajó su cuerpo tan pronto como penetró en la garganta ¡Que sensación más milagrosa! Cerró por un momento aquellos azulinos luceros, mientras pasaba por su brillante cabello una de sus morenas manos; aquello era justo lo que necesitaba, un nocivo placebo que borrara las dudas por aquella noche. Sintió la voz de su pelirrojo amigo llamarle, indicándole que más bebidas estaban listas para seguir con la fiesta. Naruto enfocó nuevamente el lugar; a Gaara torciéndole el brazo a Sai, toquetearlo en público estaba en contra de la política del bermejo, a Kiba riéndose ya en compañía de unas chicas bastante escotadas y con una actitud complacientemente reprobable, a Lee haciendo el ridículo en la pista de baile. Y Shikamaru, felizmente perdido con su iracunda rubia.

Todos sus amigos divirtiéndose entre la estridente música y la escasa iluminación, mientras la inhibición se iba perdiendo entre copa y copa.

Le dio otro sorbo a su whisky y al descender la mirada, notó como un atractivo moreno le dedicaba una seductora sonrisa ¿Por qué no? Había ido ahí para pasarle bien después de todo, y enredarse en los baños del antro durante cinco minutos era su visión de una mágica velada. Estaba a punto de comenzar con su rutina de flirteo cuando cayó en cuenta de la palidez del chico que no dejaba de mirarlo, asi como en el lacio y obscuro cabello que enmarcaba su rostro. La imagen de un mocoso presumido se le vino a la mente al instante, luego sintió que el romántico hechizo se había deshecho antes de siquiera poder iniciar. Estúpido Uchiha. Desvió sus gemas añiles, fingiendo apatía ante el encantador joven, para enseguida indicarle a Sai que fuese pidiendo otra tanda de shots.

Esa noche no necesitaba compañía, únicamente más alcohol.

*-*-*-*SNSNSN*-*-*-*

Sus largos y blanquecinos dedos se dedicaban a pasar descuidados por la suave irregularidad de las sabanas, mientras sus obscuros ojos se mantenían estáticos, mirando la ventana por la que se colaba la pálida luz de luna. Luego sus irises se desviaron a la mesa de noche, donde el fluorescente reloj ya marcaba las dos de la madrugada.

Ese rubio imbécil aún no había llegado.

No habían podido terminar siquiera su pequeña charla del parque; el blondo estaba acorralado comenzando a balbucear incoherencias, y él, presionándolo por una respuesta sensata, cuando un infantil timbre absorbió por completo la atención del zorrito. Naruto lo dejó con la palabra en la boca antes de contestar animadamente su celular, como si éste fuese su absurdo salvador, y mientras respondía con monosílabos una picara sonrisa se implantó entre las doradas mejillas. Antes de que se diese cuenta, el áureo lo había tironeado para pasar por las compras de inmediato y llegar a casa lo antes posible.

Al arribar a la residencia de su niñero, Naruto había perdido por completo el interés en la cuestión del más chico; limitándose a decirle que ya luego hablarían, que tenía otros compromisos y que en ese momento lo único importante era ver si su camisa azul estaba planchada. El Uzumaki podía ser un verdadero asno desconsiderado cuando se lo proponía. Ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de aguardar hasta la cena, limitándose a alimentarse con una horrible sopa instantánea, que tan rápido terminó de engullir ya tenía un pie fuera de casa.

Cuando la puerta de la residencia Uzumaki fue cerrada justo antes de un estruendoso, "¡Luego vuelvo, mamá!" las facciones generalmente serenas del chico de hebras obscuras, se mezclaron en un rictus de rabia con incredulidad ¡Ese hijo de…!

— _No te preocupes Sasuke-kun, él siempre es asi, le encanta ir con sus amigos_ —explicó Kushina-san desde la cocina, menguando la cólera con sus divertidos modos para colocar cubiertos, para enseguida indicarle a su adorable huésped de cabello ébano que la cena estaba servida.

Sasuke soltó un bufido, cerrando los parpados e intentando conciliar por enésima vez el sueño. Por la mañana Naruto ya habría llegado, y sería un verdadero gozo joderle la siesta al áureo. Le podía gustar a niveles insanos, pero un Uchiha no podía permitirse que tal grosería quedara impune. Y el escaquearse de forma tan infantil, para no responder a su pregunta era sin lugar a dudas un descaro.

Estaba punto de finalmente ceder ante el sopor, cuando su inusualmente agudo sentido del oído lo alertó, alguien había ingresado a la casa. Se desprendió rápidamente de las sabanas, incursionando fuera de su habitación, entre la obscuridad del pasillo, mientras los sonidos de una respiración irregular, suaves risas y un desplazar lento y pesado, se dejaban escuchar desde la planta baja.

— Naruto, por un demonio. Si no te puedes sostener por ti mismo, al menos no intentes tirarme —murmuró el de la coleta, mientras se balanceaba torpemente con el blondo en brazos. Al menos ya había logrado ingresar a la residencia del más bajo, únicamente era cuestión de botarlo en el sofá del recibidor y su tarea como solidario compañero de juerga estaría completada.

— Shika… ¿Ya te dije que te quiero mucho? —masculló el Uzumaki, siguiendo con su perorara de como amaba a todos los entes de este mundo maravilloso. Era odioso que Naruto fuese el tipo de ebrio que una vez se le sube el humor, comienza a brindar por la madre de cada ser que se le pasaba enfrente.

— Sí, retrasado, se lo has dicho a todos unas treinta veces esta noche —respondió recordando como su camioneta aún tenía dentro a un quinteto de borrachos, novia incluía, aguardando para ser entregados a sus respectivos domicilios.

Shikamaru chasqueó su lengua frustrado, indignándose súbitamente del eterno que rol que desempeñaba en sus salidas a viciarse. Sujetó al de ojos azules por la cintura, dispuesto a terminar con su primera parada de una buena vez, incluso si para ello era necesario cargarlo los tres metros que faltaban como si de una alcohólica princesa se tratase.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —pero las cosas nunca podía ser tan sencillas.

Por lo que la escasa iluminación le permitía apreciar, un chico que no pasaba de los quince años, con el seño completamente fruncido y los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho, estaba interrogándolo, y al parecer lo más sensato era contestarle; los nudillos tronando no lo amedrentaban, pero su incomoda posición cargando a Naruto, seguramente sería un obstáculo al momento de esquivar la de fotografías familiares peligrosamente situadas a un lado del joven, y enmarcadas en solido y doloroso roble.

— No te preocupes niño, soy amigo de éste inútil —aclaró al tiempo en que Naruto soltaba otra inapropiada risota ¿Por qué ese tarado Uzumaki nunca lo prevenía de lo que podía encontrar en su morada?—. Y sí, estoy absolutamente sobrio por si lo ibas a preguntar, soy el conductor designado, que fastidio.

— Eso espero —genial, un enano le reñía por ser buen samaritano.

— Ahora si me permites, tengo que dejar a este bulto de vergüenza en el sillón —claro, el mocoso podía permanecer en posición de defensa, pero no se le veía la mínima intención por ayudarlo a cargar con esa morena masa etílica, típico. Finalmente llegó hasta el sofá, donde sin ningún cuidado dejó caer al zorrito, que gracias al señor ya se había quedado dormido entre toda la faena—. Es su cartera y sus llaves —pronunció mientras le entregaba las pertenencias de Naruto al morocho que ya se había situado junto a ellos; ni idea de quien era el chico, pero si estaba en la casa Uzumaki tenía que ser alguien de mediana confianza—. No tiene caso que la saquees, él mismo se ha encargado de irse hasta números rojos esta noche. Bueno creo que es todo, conozco la salida.

Y asi como llegó, con una expresión de fastidioso aburrimiento, Shikamaru desapareció silencioso, sabiendo que su noche lamentablemente no había finalizado. La próxima vez él también terminaría perdido y que cada quien pidiese un jodido taxi.

Sasuke no dejó su mueca de desagrado en todo el rato que el de cabeza de piña irrumpió en el hogar del blondo. Ya luego le preguntaría a Naruto por él, ahora era tiempo de comenzar con la diversión.

— Hey, idiota —dijo, golpeando suavemente las marcadas mejillas de su pseudo-niñero, intentando despertarlo.

— Mamá, yo te quiero musho… —pronunció el mayor, girando levemente sobre su cuerpo, acomodándose mejor para enseguida comenzar a roncar.

Ok, había terminado el trato suave. El de ojos carbón fue a la cocina, directamente al refrigerador, donde sus irises noche se desviaron a las verduras. Cinco minutos más tarde traía un vaso cuyo contenido apenas resaltaba. Dejó el recipiente en la mesa de centro, acomodó la cabeza del áureo en sus piernas, pese a que estaba perdido de borracho Naruto seguía luciendo adorable, lástima que eso no le impidiese continuar. Luego obstruyó la nariz del zorrito, abrió ligeramente su boca y dejó que el líquido se deslizara lentamente por los sonrosados labios de éste, hasta llegar implacable a su garganta.

A los diez segundos Naruto estaba tosiendo estrepitosamente; nada como el concentrado de limón para que alguien recuperase la conciencia de manera sutil.

— ¿Qué…? —preguntó desorientado el de cabello de trigo, sin entender nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, con la vista acuosa, el cabello revuelto y apenas enderezado.

— Es hora de charlar, amor —vaya que Naruto era una cosita sexy aun sin proponérselo en absoluto —. ¿Contestaras a todas mis dudas? —pronunció meloso, permitiéndose acariciar suavemente la tostada mejilla, dispuesto a comprobar si aquel dicho que los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad, era cierto.

— Sasuke… —sonrió levemente el mayor, al reconocer al más pequeño—. Eres un autentico bastardo —y volvió a desplomarse sobre la mullida superficie que ya lo guarecía—. Maldito crío presumido —comentó divertido antes de cerrar los ojos.

— ¿Es por eso que no te gusto? ¿Te parezco tan desagradable? —exigió saber el Uchiha, zarandeando al de cuencas añiles.

— Eres tan guapo y perfecto—y entonces todos los movimientos de Sasuke se detuvieron. Increíble que Naruto le hiciese un cumplido; quizás no lo aceptaba únicamente por cuestión de orgullo…—. Como un ídolo… cualquiera está jodido a tu lado.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que podrías llegar a quererme? —Un fulgor nació en las cuencas de obsidiana. De ser así entonces sólo sería cosa de cortejarlo apropiadamente, seguramente el incidente en su hogar había terminando ciscando al mayor, pero podía arreglar las cosas y…

— Eres del tipo de chicos… al que odio —tan rápido como su castillo de cartas había comenzado a tomar forma, terminó desbaratándose.

Después de todo, un borracho siempre dice la verdad.

*-*-*-*SNSNSN*-*-*-*

Sentía la boca seca y amarga, los ojos pesados y el cuerpo completamente agarrotado, casi como estar inmóvil. Aún sin despegar los parpados, comprobó con alivio que no había terminado durmiendo en el suelo, algo bueno. Lo malo del asunto es que estaba seguro que tan pronto se pusiese de pie, aquella pequeña punzada en su sien derecha, estallaría en una jaqueca monumental. La tarifa por perder de forma tan épica la realidad.

Bufó contrariado. Sólo quedaba ser hombre y afrontar las consecuencias.

Intentó enderezarse… pero nada. Mover sus brazos o estirar las piernas; estaba paralizado. Abrió rápidamente sus cuencas índigo, sin importarle que la luz de sol terminara lastimándolas, irritándole, percatándose de como su esbelta figura yacía atajada a base de sabanas. Tuvo miedo.

— ¿Sabías que tu madre duerme con tapones para los oídos? —¡Ese maldito timbre de burla!—. Eso explica como puedes irte de vago tan seguido, llegar con tu escandalo, y que aun así ella despierte descansada y dichosa.

— ¡Bastardo de porquería, suéltame! —¡¿Cómo se atrevía ese enclenque de mierda?! Ya se iba a enterar en cuanto lograse quedar libre. Naruto, ahora completamente despejado comenzó a retorcerse, cual camarón en la parrilla, luchando por salir de aquella horrenda envoltura en la que ese malcriado mocoso lo había atrapado, pero era inútil ¡Vaya que el niño era bueno haciendo nudos!

— Me temo que eso va a tardar, cariño —Sasuke, que ya llevaba más de una hora esperando a que las cuencas cielo se dignasen a abrirse, no pudo menos que sonreír de satisfacción. Estaba disfrutando ver sufrir al Uzumaki, más de lo que debería ser correcto.

Naruto escuchó la discreta carcajada del adefesio a su lado ¡Era suficiente! Estaba dispuesto a emplear el plan B.

— ¡Mamá! —sí, era vergonzoso, pero mejor opción a quedarse a merced del psicópata con peinado a la cacatúa.

— Tan predecible como de costumbre —¡Ja! Mira que gritar como nene por su madre era tan enternecedor—. ¿De verdad crees que te amordazaría si Kushina-san estuviese en casa? —en ese instante Naruto tragó saliva, seguro de que no quería escuchar lo siguiente—. Salió a coordinar de emergencia un artículo de la revista, me dijo que volvería quizás hoy por la noche. Quizás.

— Entonces… Tú y yo…

— Tendremos al menos unas diez horas ininterrumpidas de convivencia, dobe —agregar sonrisita siniestra y una macabra caricia en el cabello.

— ¡Auxilio!

Y Naruto siguió gritando y retorciéndose por al menos media hora, jurando a todos los santos y dioses habidos y por haber que no volvería a perder la conciencia de aquella manera, pero que por favor, por todo lo sagrado en este universo, que Sasuke sufriese de incineración humana espontanea antes de que quisiera joderlo en otro sentido aparte del moral.

— Sabes, tu estado etílico de ayer me brindó un panorama bastante interesante —pronunció enigmático Sasuke, logrando captar finalmente la atención del blondo. Naruto palideció.

— Oh kami… ¡Pervertido del demonio! ¡¿Me tomaste fotografías desnudo, no es así?!

— ¡Me refería a ideas, perfecto imbécil! —esa cabeza amarilla sí que lo tenía en un mal concepto, pero era tiempo de aclarar las cosas—. ¿Por qué odias a los chicos como yo?

— ¿Perdón?

— ¿Esa es la razón por la que te niegas a darme una oportunidad, no? —inquirió severo.

¿Exactamente que tanto había parloteado? Naruto estaba a punto de mandarlo nuevamente al carajo, pero la mirada de advertencia que le envió el más pequeño, fue suficiente para saber, que seguir con su pueril comportamiento no era precisamente lo más sensato. Inhaló hondo, reflexionando concienzudamente lo que diría a continuación.

— Bueno, no es como si nuestra relación se hubiese afianzado desde el principio en el respeto mutuo —le señaló hostil, rememorando los hechos de la mansión Uchiha, e ignorando por un momento su actual estado en obvia desventaja.

— Me declaro culpable —soltó sin mayor culpa—. Estabas durmiendo en mi casa, con tu pinta de niño inocente y no me pude resistir —¡Ese hijo de…! ¡Seguros que tenía catorce años! Porque era demasiado cínico para esa tierna edad—. Pero entonces… ¿Ya no tengo ninguna oportunidad contigo? —insistió el púber. El áureo se tomó al menos un minuto para contestar, enfrentando visualmente por algunos segundos los pozos noche. Debería ir a grano de una vez.

— Si fueras al menos un par de años mayor, y no te la pasaras intentando violar mi espacio personal —pronunció con cierta comicidad en la voz, pero con la mirada afligida—. Seguramente ya tendríamos una relación… una que no duraría —y aquello para el rubio, no tenía lugar a dudas.

— No puedes saber…

— ¡Claro que lo sé! —Sasuke se sorprendió por la interrupción, que lejos de todo contenía más triste seguridad, de la expresada hasta ahora por el blondo—. ¡Es verdad, detesto a los tipos como tú! Siempre con su pinta de entes superiores; atractivos, con más autoestima de la que debería considerarse necesaria, inteligentes, criados entre la admiración de terceros y la fortuna de papi… —dispuestos a comerse al mundo, pisotear a quien fuese preciso y utilizar o saciarse de quienes se les antojara—. Pero soy como todos los demás, y al final caigo en la misma adoración de mierda que ellos.

Lo más horrible de la situación, era la facilidad con la que en realidad resultaba hablar de ésta. Como si fuese el recitar una mala película vista en miles de ocasiones.

— Cuando un galán de cuarta te recita poesía barata y llena tus expectativas de clichés románticos, es difícil recordar como tantos antes que él han destrozado tu confianza —el como había permitido que ocurriese con una disposición grosera—. No recuerdo haber tenido una relación que no terminara en gritos, llanto, frustración, cólera y litros de helado —finalizó burlesco, restándole importancia a su penoso historial amoroso—. Siento decirte esto Sasuke, pero no le voy a dar a un púber tanto poder.

— ¡No soy como ellos! —rebatió ofendido el de hebras obscuras.

— Vamos Uchiha, ambos sabemos que yo soy únicamente tu capricho, no hay nada que demuestre lo contrario. Pero considerando tu edad, es posible que no te des cuenta de lo egoísta que eres tú mismo.

¡Capricho! ¡Por un jodido capricho un Uchiha no se desvive, no ruega y no añora! No se la pasa extrañando a un desconocido, ni cuestionando todo lo que se le ha inculcado a uno. Naruto no tenía ni idea, y era tan difícil hacer entender a esa cabeza dura y necia.

— Ahora si no te molesta ¿Me podría desatar de favor? Mira que el bondage es algo a lo que no me interesa entrarle —el blondo, que se había mantenido sereno durante toda la plática, ahora parecía contorsionarse de autentica incomodidad. Lo más probable es que necesitase usar el servicio, de otra manera no se lo hubiese pedido tan civilizadamente.

El moreno comenzó con la tarea de desamarrar a su niñero, y justo antes de terminar, decidió soltar la propuesta del todo o nada.

— Sé mi novio por unas semanas y te demostrare que te equivocas —el rubio no podía ver su mirada cargada de anhelo, únicamente sentía sus manos frías encargándose del nudo en las propias, y la respiración por momentos errática, que chocaba desesperada contra la cabellera de su nunca.

— Sasuke, sabes que…

— Te juro que soy diferente.

— ¿En que sentido?

— En que yo sí te quiero.

*-*-*-*SNSNSN*-*-*-*

El suave timbre de su móvil la distrajo de inmediato, no era normal que alguien le hablase a esa hora. Alcanzó el aparato y en cuanto vio el nombre tintineando en la pantalla la sorpresa la asaltó, entonces sus rojos labios compusieron una dulce sonrisa.

— Si, mi cielo.

— Perdón por molestarte madre, pero llegué hace algunos días y no he visto a Sasuke por la casa —sus niños, siempre procurándose el uno al otro, pese a que en los últimos años, casi no habían tenido contacto entre si.

— No te preocupes, está en un buen lugar, ya volverá la próxima semana —risas y luego un suspiro de niña enamorada. Algo no pintaba para nada bien, pero de igual forma no es como si le concerniera.

— Entendido, sólo quería corroborar que estuvieses enterada. Después nos…

— ¡Itachi!

— ¿Si?

En realidad ya no tenía nada más que agregar, pero… hace tanto que igualmente no escuchaba la voz de su hijo mayor.

— ¿Cómo han estado las cosas por allá?

— Bien, todo en orden —y luego nada ¿Qué clase de madre no sabía como mantener una conversión con uno de sus retoños? —. Te cuidas madre, nos vemos luego.

— Hasta pronto Itachi.

En cuanto comenzó el pitido que indicaba el fin de la llamada, un golpe de culpabilidad cayó directamente en su estomago, reflejándose en nocivo acido. No podía permitir que su otro pequeño terminase de la misma manera.

Dejó de lado los documentos que había estado revisando, era tiempo de despejar por un segundo su mente. Pasó sus delicados dedos entre el largo y sedoso cabello ébano, para que luego sus falanges terminaran masajeando suavemente las sienes.

Y el celular comenzó a sonar otra vez. Pero ahora se traba de alguien muy distinto.

— Mikoto-san, buenas noches —saludó enérgica la mujer al otro lado de la línea.

— Kushina, querida —aquel tono alegre con el que se expresaba la bermeja, siempre le pareció tan fuera de contexto, que por lo mismo disfrutaba enormemente la relación con su socia.

— Ya tengo lista la entrevista con la encantadora Haruno Sakura ¡Es una autentica monada esa chica! —rio la Uzumaki—. En momentos asi es cuando me gustaría tener una niña. Que con tantos hombres en la casa, luego siento que pierdo mi femineidad.

— Y que lo digas amiga.

— Por cierto ¿Dónde conociste a la pequeña? Porque hasta donde sé es su debut ¿No?

— Estudia en la misma escuela que Sasuke —asi era, la había visto una de las pocas veces que se permitió asistir a una de las juntas de padres y profesores—. Por cierto ¿Qué tal se ha comportado mi pequeño?

— Jojojo, es un jovencito tan encantador. Todo un caballerito de brillante armadura —pronunció con dulzura la pelirroja—. Aunque… ¿Estabas segura de dejarlo a mi cuidado? Ya sabes que luego yo soy la que necesita supervisión de un adulto responsable, y me da vergüenza fallar ante un chico tan educado —rio nuevamente la chispeante dama, la cual había sido colmada de alegrías.

Y ante las frases, en apariencia jocosas, Mikoto no pudo más que sentirse nuevamente responsable por la personalidad adusta de su hijo. Por la falta de amor y compromiso que le había cruelmente otorgado.

— _¡Entonces lo conoces!_ —afirmó ilusionado su niño, con un fulgor que jamás había presenciado, tintineando en sus perlas color noche—. _Por favor madre, me lo podrías presentar._

— No te preocupes Kushina, él no podría estar en mejor lugar.

* * *

><p>Notas<p>

Excusas, excusas… puedo decir que no he pasado por el mejor momento en mi vida y blablablá, pero en realidad yo sé que lo que quieren es que continúe con el resto de mis fics.

Bueno, espero que les guste el capi, aunque creo que me pase de dramática. Como de costumbre agradezco aquel invaluable apoyo que me llegan a brindar:

**Ru. Q; Susana Mode; Kanachan!; Tomoe91; camiSXN; Violet Strawberry; Aoi-Hikawa; veruto kaname; Soy YO-SARIEL; saskenaru; winny-wika3; Thalismandra; hime. CHESHIREcat; Jiyu-K. U. I; Veintiocho; Veintiocho; Gabriela Ines; jennita; Luna; Oonigiri; Kokoro Yana; shameblack y Ang97.**

Espero leernos lo antes posible.


	5. Chapter 5

**Improbables sueños**

_Se esforzaba en demostrar a cada instante que ya no era ningún niñato débil, torpe o dependiente; que tanto su mente como su cuerpo -todavía hirientemente pequeños y frágiles- maduraban a un paso tan acelerado que sus delgadas piernas de marfil apenas podían resistir tal marcha, pero cuyo esfuerzo desmedido en alcanzar aquel mundo de adultos, lo recompensaría más allá del cambio en la mirada adusta de su padre._

_Aunque por el momento seguía siendo un crío, cuyo universo aún estaba al margen de irrisorias ilusiones. Ingenuas, inocentes. Así como la del primer amor._

_Desde que sus ojos noche captaron la bizarra imagen del áureo matizada entre encajes y maquillaje, en aquella femenina publicación dirigida por su progenitora, su corazón revoloteó imparable dentro de su tierno pecho. Era imposible; un acaramelado sueño hecho realidad. Tan poco probable como aquellas historias colmadas de zalamerías y promesas fútiles basadas en la hermosura exterior, de besos de amor verdadero que despiertan a las damas o accesorios del tamaño apropiado que te brindan un prometido._

_Nada podía ser tan bueno._

_Pero Sasuke quería creer._

_Que aquel chico de mirada añil y cabellos de trigo, anormalmente cargado de buenas intenciones, de quien apenas se había logrado enterar de su nombre, se encontraba al otro extremo de un mágico sendero que lo dirigiría a la puertas de la dicha, dispuesto a recibirlo en tal mundo de ensueño con sus trigueños brazos abiertos. _

_Gracias a su súbita e inconcebible insistencia por hacerse de algo de información del rubito, Mikoto accedió inmediatamente a proporcionarle los datos que ella poseía; edad, ocupación, residencia, familia. Todo lo que su niño preguntase sería respondido entre un inusual éxtasis de maternidad; jamás ninguno de sus pequeños había acudido a su persona solicitándole cualquier apoyo, por lo realizar un capricho de su nene, se balanceaba peligrosamente entre un culposo placer y una orden irrefutable. Un liberador deseo que cumplía más por gozo propio que ajeno._

_Asi fue como el vástago más pequeño de los Uchiha fue llevado dentro de uno de los imponentes autos de su familia, a las puertas de un colegio que jamás tendría la fortuna de contarlo entre su matricula de estudiantes. Mandó aparcar el vehículo a una calle aledaña mientras descendía acelerado, intentando localizar entre la multitud de adolecentes que presurosos se dirigían a sus hogares, una centellante cabellera dorada; los minutos pasaban y el rubio no se mostraba para sus impaciente cuencas ónice. _

_Estaba indeciso de preguntarles a algunos de esos jóvenes por el paradero del áureo, puesto que ¿Cómo demonios podría indagar en la vida de alguien a quien en realidad no conocía de nada? Quizás debió escuchar a la su madre, diciéndole que aguantara un par de días más y ella gustosa le programaría un encuentro con el chico de los zafiros._

— _¿Has visto a Naruto? __—escuchó de milagro su nombre, procedente de un pelirrojo, entre la algarabía que se aglomeraba limítrofe a la escuela. _

— _Detrás de los laboratorios como de costumbre. No creo que nos alcance __—la respuesta de un castaño le fue suficiente para movilizarse, imprudente, dentro de la verja que delimitaba aquel territorio estudiantil, tan ajeno a su propio mundo escolar. Entrando a un lugar donde es tan fácil cimentar las fantasías de la juventud como observarlas consumirse en la agonía._

_Su aguda percepción lo guiaba por la vía correcta, a cada segundo lo sentía más próximo, el insoportable repiqueteo de su tórax normalmente impasible, la errática respiración y la sonrisa, discretamente bobalicona e incondicionalmente esperanzada, adornando sus finos trazos faciales, eran las manifestaciones físicas de su efusiva condición. Descubrir al rubio y que la vida le permitiese volver a encontrarse con él, no era una coincidencia. Para el corazón desesperado de un chiquillo que únicamente ha recibido migajas de cariño durante toda su existencia, aquella era la inequívoca señal de que podía imaginarse un futuro al lado del blondo. De sus gestos divertidos, de sus tratos afables, de su enérgica presencia, de su risa burbujeante y sus expresivos zafiros. Lo quería sentir como una romántica e idealista percepción de destino._

_La señalética de la construcción le indicó lo próximo que estaba el lugar buscado. Dio la última vuelta y… la esfera de esperanzas terminó quebrándose brutalmente frente a sus ojos carbón, apenas se estaba formando._

_El cabello como hilos de oro, los pómulos adorablemente marcados, sus facciones serenas, la silueta menuda y aquellos cielos que ahora estaban resguardados celosamente tras sus suaves parpados. Ese era sin lugar a dudas Naruto. El chico que lo había ayudado más que a recoger sus cosas, limpiar su cara o curar sus raspones, que lo había conducido más que a sus desinteresados padres, que lo había salvado de algo más allá que un simple resfriado. De quien se enamoró tan pronto llegó a casa aquella fresca tarde de otoño, más de un año atrás. Ahí estaba. Perdido en los labios de otro joven._

_Recargado en una lisa e inmaculada pared, era empujado con vehemencia por un muchacho considerablemente más alto, fornido, que llevaba tanto metal en el rostro que al Uchiha le pareció absurdo. Y mientras las manos del rubio sólo tiraban levemente de la anaranjada cabellera, su acompañante no se limitaba a tratos tan superficiales, escurriendo su diestra bajo la incomoda camisa escolar del áureo, jugueteando entre los pliegues que abrían paso al lozano y apetitoso pecho del zorrito._

_Sasuke permaneció como silencioso espectador por unos minutos. Incapaz de reaccionar, de huir, de negarlo todo. Sintiendo aquel martilleó insoportable demoler su cordura, quebrar su corazón; un agónico dolor que jamás había experimentado, que nunca habría querido descubrir. Estaba catando en plenitud y a conciencia la quemante amargura de la decepción transgrediendo sus pueriles sentidos. Únicamente era un niño. Que todavía creía en la inocencia del mundo, que había concebido una realidad muy distinta para su blondo redentor. Ahora sus opacos irises percibían todo muy diferente; Naruto era un chico hermoso de diecisiete años en pleno descubrimiento de su sexualidad. Popular, curioso, sensible ¡¿Cómo fue tan imbécil para creerlo una casta palomita?! Era dulce, pero eso no lo volvía inocente; era amable, pero aquello no desmeritaba su libido; lo había auxiliado, pero su acción jamás lo ató a él._

_Ahí no existía un misterioso hilo escarlata del destino, únicamente una quimera que ahora se teñía de color sangre ante la aflicción de saberse rechazado antes de siquiera preguntar. Naruto era simplemente otro imposible en su vida. Tan lejano como todas las errantes figuras con las que algún día se esperanzó._

— _Yahiko __—un suspiró extasiado, producido por aquellos labios de melocotón, logró sacarlo de su agudo colapso mental. Esa voz, se apreciaba tan distinta en sus recuerdos—. Tengo que irme —plasmó dudoso; tan inseguro de querer parar que cualquier suplica ofrecida por su excitante novio, se volvería la excusa perfecta. _

— _No hay problema Naru —concedió el otro, mientras la difícil labor de renunciar a la adictiva boca del más pequeño era desarrollada—. Podemos seguir luego._

_Una risa ahogada, un lujurioso movimiento discretamente desarrollado sobre la arrugada ropa escolar, y el Uchiha, que ahora sí retrocedió ante cada grotesco mimo, simplemente desapareció de la misma forma en la que había llegado, sin ser percibido en absoluto por los irises añiles. _

*-*-*-*SNSNSN*-*-*-*

En su mundo no existía un coqueteo casto, halagos simples o acciones desinteresadas. Cuando el flirteo comenzaba, nacía indiscutiblemente de una atracción física envuelta en satisfacer las necesidades del cuerpo de la forma más inmediata posible; porque complaciendo su frágil organismo era el modo más seguro de mantener la quimera de un romance que colmara a su pobre y necesitado espíritu. Todo era una chispa de pasión que se alimentaba de un errático río de fuego, brindándole el confort suficiente para sentirse algo más que un simple pedazo de carne, aunque aquello no garantizaba que el gélido rechazo también le quemase implacable, cuando sus necios ojos de mar apreciaban nuevamente la osca realidad.

Asi se habían desarrollado sus relaciones desde el principio. Desde que el primer hijo de puta había destrozado algo más que su confianza.

Por lo que aquellas ondulantes caricias en su enmarañado cabello le sabían ajenas, hipócritas y ficticias. Nunca se había sentido tan incomodo ante tratos más superficiales. Mantenía garabateado el estoicismo en sus facciones canela y controladas las ganas tanto de apartarse cual patética doncella virginal como de redecorar a base de golpes, la cara de niño majo de su invitado.

— ¿Tanto se notan las marcas? —cuestionó lo obvio el chico de piel lechosa, aprovechando para con absoluta desfachatez, pasar sus helados falanges por la cálida dermis de su espalda. O sufría de un jodido deja vu en menos de veinticuatro horas o ese mocoso tenía un fetiche incontrolable de andarlo acariciando—. Tienes una piel de nena, dobe —ironizó ¡Era momento de cerrarle el pico al pajarraco!

— Quizás si un bastardo no me hubiese atado por más de dos horas, ahora no tendría ningún alegórico moretón ¡Y mi piel no es sensible! ¡A cualquiera la pasaría lo mismo! —se defendió el zorrito, transmitiéndole con sus embravecidos mares índigo, que no estaba precisamente para que le picara -por decir lo menos- la paciencia.

Luego de su amena charla, en la que permaneció inmovilizado hasta la culminación de la misma, Sasuke accedió, desconfiado y de mala gana, a liberarlo, bajo la solemne promesa de que no habría repercusiones. Tuvo que asentir, era aquello o que tanto su cabeza como su vejiga reventaran y su columna terminase torcida. Así que luego de una rápida ida al baño, media caja de aspirinas y un ungüento ancestral que su madre tenía para destensar los músculos, acto que aprovechó el Uchiha para verlo nuevamente semi-desnudo, y tentando todavía más su suerte, se permitió palmear la cabeza del rubito cual cachorro mientras éste esparcía la pomada por su lampiño pecho y brazos, las cosas llegaban al punto sin retorno del cual ambos estaban consientes. Situándose en aquella senda cuya vertiente más peligrosa, conducía a un abismo que devoraba poco a poco el candor de su alma.

— Ya —se pasó un poco con su terapia de choque, lo admitía, pero el sádico gusto de ver al blondo atado a su merced, no era que tuviese precisamente posibilidades de volverse a repetir ¡¿Por qué jodidos no lo había gravado?!—. Lo siento, me puse algo efusivo —como cada que estaba compartiendo espacio con ese rubio sensual—. ¿Entonces? —preguntó, haciendo hincapié sobre la respuesta que hasta el momento Naruto no se había dignado a dar.

Menudo problema en el que se había metido ¿Cómo carajos le pasaba para dar de encontronazo con situaciones tan surrealistas? Tenía que enfrentar las cosas como hombrecito, y manifestar su claro e imbatible dictamen de una vez.

— Entonces… ¿Qué? —aunque su intrínseca manía para irse por la tangente, repetitiva y cargante ya para Sasuke, quizás lo terminara hartando tanto como para al final dejarlo tranquilo.

— Muy bien, voy por las sabanas…

— ¡Era broma, amargado! —vaya que el niño no aguantaba los chascarrillos ¡Pero bien que le gustaba jugar con los demás ¿No?! —. Sasuke, no sé… —la incertidumbre lo volvía a asaltar; admitía que la persistencia del pequeño era majaderamente asombrosa, pocos estarían dispuestos a aguantar tantos desplantes, conservando en sus ojos un fulgor de sinceridad, y no es como si le fuese indiferente explorar la construcción anatómica tan bien desarrollado del menor -¡que el crío estaba como quería, carajo!-, pero su experiencia le indicaba que no confiase. Especialmente porque meterse con el hijo menor de la jefa de su mamá, podía resultar contraproducente en exceso, aun si todo se trataba de un juego de niños.

— No te estoy pidiendo mucho tiempo y te juro que sería un total compromiso de mi parte —bonitas palabras, escuchas por mayoreo en alguien cuya recolección de malas experiencias era tan groseramente abundante, que poco efecto poseían—. Por favor, Naruto —el rubio no tenía idea de que él jamás rogaba por nada, especialmente por rastros de cariño, pero al menos la desesperación de su tono llegó directa e inconfundible a la liada psiquis de su dorada obsesión.

— Acepto —y cual disparo de salida, ese que has estado esperando desde hace tantos dolorosos ayeres, Sasuke no encontró mejor acción que fundirse en un inocente abrazo con el blondo, aspirando como si la vida se le escapase del pecho, el cítrico y perenne aroma del Uzumaki. Cálido, y espontaneo, abrasador, inesperadamente confortante. Una manifestación tan jodidamente pura que Naruto sintió asco de aceptar tan descabellada relación ¿Meterse con un mocoso? ¡¿En que coño pensaba?! Seguramente en que los apenas teñidos labios del moreno, se sentían fantásticos rosando su entreabierta y sorprendida boca, temerosos de seguir más allá sin la aprobación del áureo.

Era tan encantador, distinto a todo lo antes experimentado; un fruto recién cosechado, cuya frescura estaba todavía incorruptible. El opuesto a la manzana pútrida en la que él se había transformado.

Y Naruto decidió mandar a la mierda cualquier preocupación, prejuicio o desconfianza, y siguiendo la misma y cruel rutina a la que estaba tan arraigado, no le fue difícil invertir los papeles y terminar extendiéndose sobre el sofá la sala, con el Uchiha bajo su menudo cuerpo, dispuesto a aleccionar al enclenque arrabalero el arte de los morreos, puesto que él era la autoridad.

*-*-*-*SNSNSN*-*-*-*

La lente seguía cada uno de sus coquetos movimientos; las risas destellantes, su manso cabello de flores en plenitud, las fulgentes esmeraldas y la piel de seda. Todo formaba un cuadro hermoso, ameno, excitante pero inocente. Completamente comercializable; listo para imprimirse por millares y venderse sin tregua alguna. Y ella no podía estar más de acuerdo con explotar su imagen de princesita, acarreándole un prestigio con la que todas soñaban, pero muy pocas lograban materializar.

— Muévete a la derecha —indicó la experimentada fotógrafa. Aquella que lograba proezas con la cámara, captando la hermosura en cualquier lugar y situación, matizando las actuadas expresiones y los artificiales paisajes hasta conseguir una imagen fresca, dulce y carismática, con la cual su público, entusiastas niñas que alimentaban sus banales fantasías revisando las paginas de aquella publicación, contenían el aliento para enseguida soltar un chillido de éxtasis, corriendo donde papi a implorarle plata o saqueando sus ahorros con el fin de lucir tan despampanantes, como las irreales modelos de Amaterasu. Exprimir los sueños de la adolescencia no se le podía dar mejor que al sequito de la señora Uchiha. Porque si algo diferenciaba su empresa de la competencia, era la inverosímil naturalidad con la que plasmaban a sus nenas; cuestión que los llevaba a la cima del éxito.

— Vaya que se ve encantadora —se escuchó un comentario cantarín, rompiendo el mágico silencio que únicamente se interrumpía ante los disparos de la cámara, saliendo de los labios carmín de la editora en jefe, aquella taheña de carácter explosivo pero gusto impecable.

Un último click y la jornada había finalizado.

— ¡Buen trabajo! —agradeció la superior cuando el movimiento del set se retomó, iniciando con las labores de limpieza; atender a las modelos, despejar el escenario, guardar la ropa, comenzar con las post-producción. Archivar el hechizo hasta la semana entrante, y comenzar con el recuento de los gastos y ganancias.

Kushina enfundada en unos ajustados y modernos jeans y una fresca blusa de verano, se dirigía a su colega, Anko, para valorar el trabajo de la morocha. Aquella dama de reconocida trayectoria, malhablada, viciosa, cruel y presuntuosa, era por mucho la mejor fotógrafa que había contratado Mikoto, y vaya que ella sabía de aquel campo.

— ¿Qué tal la sesión de hoy? —preguntó por cortesía con su eterna mueca de dicha iluminándole el rostro, mientras estiraba su delicada mano, exigiendo ver la imágenes captadas por Mitarashi. Podía tener un carácter del carajo la de coleta, pero no por nada ella era habanera sangrienta del mundo editorial.

— Revísalo —contestó desdeñosa, pasándole su digital instrumento de trabajo, hinchándose más de orgullo ante la mueca maravillada de la bermeja—. Fue sencillo, la señorita Haruno es muy comprometida —comentó con un timbre irónico; refiriéndose a la joven según los estándares de lo políticamente correcto que manejaba su pulcra jefa. Las formalidades le daban asco, pero asi era su norma laboral. Y la paga era excelente, por lo que no podía estarse quejando.

Le dictó a su colaboradora los pequeños detalles de la rosada princesa, que debían pasar por la edición en Photoshop, antes de que el rápido impacto de unos tacones bajos, llenara de más ruido el ahora caótico ambiente del lugar.

— ¡Kushina-san! —una voz jovial, pronunciando con vehemencia su nombre, captó por completo la atención de la Uzumaki. La bella joven de los cerezos, se le acercaba ya con un vestuario casual —. Gracias por todos los tratos amables que me han brindado —expresó deteniéndose a unos pasos de la cobriza, con una amplia sonrisa confeccionada en su dentadura de perlas.

— Es un placer trabajar contigo, Sakura-chan —¡Que monada de chica! Tan dulce y educada.

Sakura era el descubrimiento de la temporada; inesperadamente joven, su carrera ascendía como la suave espuma. Siempre dispuesta a cumplir con cualquier orden sin chistar, y nunca plantarse en el estudio en plan de diva, era consecuente con cada indicación proferida por los profesionales encargados de su imagen, e inusitadamente agradecida con cualquier crítica que corrigiera los vicios estereotipados en sus poses. De facciones delicadas, proporciones pequeñas y colorida presencia, aquella muchacha estaba marcada por la estrella de la fortuna.

— Usted cree… —comenzó insegura la Haruno, mientras seguía a la Uzumaki por el estudio, a sabiendas que ningún veredicto ahí -a excepción del de Mikoto-sama- podía tener más valor—. ¿Qué pueda llegar a ser la modelo de la estación? —soltó desviando sus gemas verdes, insegura de querer descubrir la opinión de la dama de ojos violeta.

Kushina rio claro y sonoro, sin intenciones de ofender a su acompañante pero imposibilitada para resistirse ante los dichos temerosos de la chiquilla. Vaya que era tan distinta a las modelos normalmente cargadas de injustificada pretensión.

— A decir verdad… —empezó enigmática, esperando a que la mueca de la cría manifestara por completo y con sinceridad, su entusiasta estado—. ¡Estás entre las seleccionadas para la edición de invierno! —declaró contenta, acompañando su anuncio de un enérgico aplauso, logrando que la menor terminase con una discreta mueca de felicidad acentuada por sus mejillas sonrosadas.

— Me gustaría aparecer en la de primavera —mencionó vivaracha Sakura, jugueteando con su largo cabello de botones de flor, valorando enormemente las palabras de la bermeja y tratando de disfrazar con ímpetu su creciente ambición. Sabiendo que en aquella empresa era mejor vista la modestia que la vanidad.

El ejemplar de estación, era el especial cuatrimestral de Amaterasu, dispuesto para hacer vibrar a la juventud con adelantos exclusivos y la vestimenta reglamentaria con la que debían prepararse para cada época del año. Aparecer como la modelo central de dicha edición era un lujo, un turbulento y acelerado despegue en la carrera de cualquier chica, que pasaba de la sombra del anonimato para convertirse en un fulgente astro. Un sueño que valdría tanto sacrificio como fuese necesario.

— ¡Quizás pueda estar en ambas! —rio finalmente la joven, ya entrando en confianza con la amable mujer, de la que en gran medida dependía su futuro.

— Jajaja, querida, eso es muy complicado.

— Pero… ya lo ha logrado una modelo ¿No es verdad? —comentó aún risueña la ilusionada adolescente. Lo movimientos de Kushina se congelaron, aquel era un tema que pese a ser parte de una casual plática jocosa, le llegaba a incomodar. Mejor no hablar de la niña estrella, quien tan rápido ascendió en ese mundo de frivolidad decidió dejarlo sin el mínimo arrepentimiento. El tono divertido de su móvil, fue la excusa ideal para justificar su repentino e inusual mutismo, disculpándose con Sakura pero ignorándola al instante para atender de inmediato a la importante personalidad que brillaba en la pantalla de su aparato.

— Mikoto —contestó serena, sabiendo a que se debía la llamada de la Uchiha—. Ya están las fotografías para el último número, en cuanto terminen la edición podemos comenzar a maquetar el articulo central —Sakura, que prefería aguardar por la compañía de la pelirroja antes que moverse con soltura por ese estudio, no desperdiciaba oración por parte de la taheña, escuchando atenta, queriendo percibir cualquier comentario que aventaja su persona—. Yo también quisiera ya estar en casa, seguro que Naruto preparó alguna delicia —al parecer no era más que una charla de rutina, con tintes familiares que únicamente concernían a las señoras. Comenzaba a distanciarse unos pasos, cuando cierta oración la mantuvo estática—. Por el contrario, Sasuke-kun come con mucho apetito todo lo que cocina mi niño, parece que se acostumbró de forma excepcional a nuestro estilo de vida.

¿Sasuke-kun? Y con quien estaba hablando era Mikoto Uchiha… ¿Qué pintaba su novio en la residencia de la pelirroja?

*-*-*-*SNSNSN*-*-*-*

Su casa siempre se mostró indiferente ante la soledad, la angustia o los conflictos de cualquiera de sus miembros, pero jamás la había sentido más enorme y desierta que en aquel instante. Pese a que no tenía en realidad la autoridad suficiente para opinar respecto a la fría atmosfera de un lugar, que llevaba años sin contar con el privilegio de su soberbia presencia, las memorias de su infancia le bastaban para recordar aquellas paredes como un refugio áspero e intimidante.

Las peleas, amenazas e intereses. La nauseabunda educación que exigía un clan corrompido a un niño obstinado que se empeñaba en formar su propio ideal de justicia, apartándose en vano de la podredumbre, para al final ceder ante el mismo juego perverso de todos los demás.

Los corredores cargados de lúgubres y escurridizas sombras que amedrantarían a cualquiera, eran uno de los ambientes en los que se desenvolvía con mayor naturalidad. El miedo a monstruos irrealistas, era una estupidez que únicamente debería acarrear burlas y vergüenza dentro de una estirpe cruel, por lo que desplazarse impulsado por algo que no fuese orgullo o apatía, no tenía lugar de existir. El rítmico eco de las decididas pisadas producidas por sus costosos y elegantes zapatos, rompía la quietud de la velada, conduciéndose en un enfermizo y vergonzoso ataque de melancolía, a la ahora deshabitada habitación del único ejemplar de su familia que le producía un genuino interés.

Aquel a quien convirtió en su todo para luego, sin proponérselo, reducirlo a la nada.

Pensar que se había tomado un par de meses de sus responsabilidades tanto académicas como empresariales, y en menor medida privadas, para pasar una temporada de calidad en compañía de su familia -al menos una fracción de ella-, y únicamente era recibido por el gélido ambiente propio de la mansión Uchiha. La próxima reflexionaría más de tres veces antes de ceder ante la culpa, súbita e inexorable, que sintió cuando entre los pocos vestigios que conservaba de su niñez, halló la olvidada pero primordial razón por la que decidió crecer a un ritmo tormentoso. Su pequeño e idiota hermanito. Plasmado en una fotografía desteñida, en alguna situación que luego se atesoraría por su extrema rareza, aprovechándose de su extinta bondad, puesto que era llevado en hombros por el héroe que algún día fue su hermano mayor. Tan lejano, tan ajeno, tan imposible.

Era tan triste, irse un día sacrificando sus años de neto idealismo, para al retornar encontrarse con un chico opacado por la sombra de su éxito.

Transgredió el cuarto a sabiendas que nadie le había prohibido, ni le prohibiría, el acceso, colmando sus sentidos tan rápido como la perilla cedió, de toda la esencia de Sasuke. Esa era su guarida, minimalista y descolorida, totalmente sintonizada con su hermano. Las pertenencias meticulosamente colocadas, la decoración discreta, los mueves de madera antigua, el estante atestado de pesados y tediosos textos escolares, la falta de elementos que indicasen el desarrollo de un adolescente normal y aquella fragancia mentolada que penetraba cuantiosa por sus poros; ya no estaban lo escasos peluches de antaño, la ultima e infantil resistencia contra la parquedad de su estirpe.

Resultó entonces obvio que su atención fuese atraída, por los únicos objetos que chocaban en ese ambiente agraciado en grises. Unas revistas dispersas con soltura sobre el amplio escritorio de caoba, rompiendo sin piedad con todo el arquetipo de Sasuke. Si mal no recordaba aquella era la publicación a cargo de su madre; lo cual justificaría su presencia en la alcoba de su hermano, sin embarga nada explicaba las gastadas páginas, vistas un millar de veces, en donde aparecía una joven inocentemente llamativa, envuelta entre primorosas telas de colores pastel, mientras su largo cabello color miel, resbalaba majestuoso por sus tersos rasgos.

— Asi que te gusta una estereotipada niña rubia de coletas.

*-*-*-*SNSNSN*-*-*-*

Aquella vorágine de sensaciones estaba arrastrándolo, sin mayor miramiento o resistencia, a un mundo de desconocido placer. Una palmada, una caricia o un abrazo, se le antojaban en extremo distantes, impropios a su realidad de miradas oscas y enunciados descalificadores. Por lo que estarse fundiendo con el zorrito de sus más obscenos sueños y dulces plegarias, simplemente era tan delicioso, que hasta mantener la noción de su propio cuerpo se le figuraba un tarea inmensa.

Ahí sólo existía la piel suave y abrasadoramente caliente de Naruto, sus labios dulces y aterciopelados moviéndose con maestría y su propia humanidad, siendo sometida con todo el gusto posible por su áureo compañero de mimos. Sintió la mano del mayor colarse bajo su ropa normalmente pulcra, queriendo desprender con violencia aquella costosa camisa que su madre le había regalado. No le interesó en lo más mínimo. Que destrozara toda resistencia de tela, que magullara hasta la saciedad su tierno organismo, que bebiese de su néctar hasta terminárselo, aunque en ese momento sólo se divirtiese morbosamente con él, que al finalizar la faena no lo abandonase.

Sin embargo, aquellas cuencas de océano le prometían algo más que caricias vacías, que un libido satisfecho o un antojo ejecutado. Naruto estaba igual de inmerso en la mar de nuevas sensaciones, pero al contrario de su moreno acompañante, curiosamente inocentes y emotivas.

Se separaron un momento, para el desconcierto del menor. El Uzumaki lo miró divertido con su respiración anormal, el excitante granate cubriendo sus pómulos de nieve y el adictivo gustillo de su inocente boca ahora explorada ¡¿Cómo resistirse ante tal monada?! Sabía que iba en extremo rápido, que seguro que el niño, por más que actuase como un viejo verde, aún era sólo un retoño en aquel mundo de vicio, pero ¿Cómo parar ante el deseo? Aquello era algo a lo que nunca se había sometido. Por lo que en aquel instante no consideró nada más, no caviló otra cosa excepto en la incomoda ropa que el menor se cargaba ¡Carajo! Que Sasuke parecía que vestía una armadura imposible de desprender.

Y estaba a punto de lograr su objetivo, mientras ese bribón de mirada noche ayudaba alzando los brazos para que Naruto dispusiese mejor de él, cuando un ente, externo a toda la fiesta hormonal y caótica desarrollada en la estancia de la casa Uzumaki, irrumpió dentro de la misma completamente inesperado.

— ¡Kushina, Naruto! ¡Ya llegué!

— Papá…

* * *

><p>Notas<p>

En el último capítulo varios se confundieron con las edades de Naruto y Sasuke, mi error, no supe hacer lo suficientemente claros los flashbacks, por lo que edite los capis que llevo a fin de que se distingan mejor los saltos temporales. Entre otros puntos que igual se me pasaron por despistada, ósea agregué algunos detalles a la historia. De cualquier forma, Naruto tiene diecinueve y Sasuke catorce.

Si no los dejé en ascuas, entonces puedo ir abandonando mi pasatiempo de pseudo-escritora XD, aquí hay mucho de donde cortar, y varios personajes comenzaran a intervenir en el idilio amoroso de nuestra discordante parejilla jojojo.

¡Recuerden que Octubre es el mes del SasuNaruSasu!

Gracias a:

**Ang97****; zarame-sama; ****Kana-chiiian****; ****Aoi-Hikawa****; Oonigiri; ****Violet Strawberry****; ****Lyra Raven-k****; Luna; ****Susana Mode****; ****Soy YO-SARIEL****; Guest; ****shameblack****; ****Son Trika Uchiha Uzumaki****; ****jennitanime****; jill; ****Dark-Karumi-Mashiro****; ****sasunaru-mvc**** y ****Kaitoru****.**

¡Cualquier errorcillo no duden en avisarme!


	6. Chapter 6

**Cariñosas Promesas**

_No lo vio sino hasta diez días después de su nacimiento. _

_Él estaba tomando clases lejos de casa, en aquel elitista y estricto internado que su progenitor había considerado adecuado para cultivar de forma idónea sus capacidades; para deshacerse de él mientras aún conservaba su espíritu de lastre. En la mansión su familia yacía demasiada ocupada para lidiar con un mocoso de seis años; su madre entrando a los últimos caóticos días de su riesgoso embarazo, encaprichada por procrear a otra criatura mientras se desentendía completamente de su presencia, y su padre acatando convenientemente y con la mayor prontitud posible las órdenes de su tiránico hermano, sin interesarle en lo más mínimo el resto de la humanidad._

_Ya debía llevar un buen periodo en su morada, pero la realidad es que las vacaciones de verano estaban en todo su esplendor y sus padres no se habían dado el tiempo para pasar a recogerlo. Porque mientras alguien transfiriese la jugosa cuota de la matrícula escolar a la cuenta de la institución, nadie lo echaría._

_— Ahí hay muchas actividades recreativas que te pueden interesar. Seguro la pasas mejor en Hebi* que en casa —fueron los dichos de Mikoto para menguar la culpa por impedirle retornar a su lado. Claro, como si las rígidas clases de equitación, etiqueta o italiano fuese un regocijo para un niñato que se atrevía a soñar con días soleados en tranquilas playas o visitas domingueras al zoológico, tal y como pregonaba la estereotipada y consumista publicidad que no dejaban de transmitir el televisor._

_Finalmente recibió un anuncio por parte de aquella sabandija de ojos amarillentos que se cargaba el título de director. Entre un sádico y silbante tono de plena burla, Orochimaru le informó que sus padres habían recordado su existencia y que podía ir a empacar sus cosas para pasar un mes en su vivienda, antes de volver a sumergirse al rigoroso plan de estudios de su noble academia—. Por cierto, la encantadora señora Uchiha dio a luz a tu hermano la semana pasada, espero que haya salido tan adorable como tú, Itachi-kun —rio al último, deleitándose con la incrédula expresión del chiquillo. Nadie tuvo la decencia de notificarle tan crucial evento, hasta que su regreso fue inevitable._

_Justo cuando creyó que su prole no podía seguir decepcionándole._

_Ahora aquel ostentoso auto extranjero lo conducía nuevamente al sitio, que podría jurar, jamás llamaría hogar. Las hojas arrancadas por el viento de los arboles paralelos a la carretera, se impactaban violentamente contra los polarizados cristales y el astro rey se iba guardando lentamente entre los espesos nubarrones. En el aire se percibía la humedad, la advertencia del tifón que azolaría esa noche a Konoha. _

_— Itachi-sama —llamó su atención Yamato, la persona que lo había recogido en el aeropuerto y uno de los sirvientes con quien mejor congeniaba—. Lamentablemente Mikoto-sama no lo podrá recibir. Como sabe, su estado fue bastante delicado en los últimos meses y en este momento está en otro chequeo médico. Pero llegará a tiempo para la cena._

_— Creo que está de más preguntar por el paradero de mi padre —ironizó, a sabiendas que Fugaku no pasaba más allá de lo estrictamente necesario con ellos._

_— Lo lamento._

_Al menos habían arribado a la mansión antes de que el clima se tornase insufrible._

_Itachi dejó que los empleados se encargasen de su equipaje; se sentía demasiado frustrado para que su tierno organismo tuviese algún otro deseo, que la imperiosa necesidad de enterrarse entre los cobertores de su cama hasta que el sol volviese a brillar entre un despejado firmamento, lo cual pretendía demorarse un par de días._

_Recorrió aquellos desolados corredores que lo conducían a sus dominios, a punto de alcanzar el pomo que le permitiría el paso a su alcoba cuando recordó que seguramente, en esa puerta justo a la derecha de la suya, se encontraba cierto novel integrante de su familia._

_— Ahora, soy hermano —pronunció cansado, ajeno todavía al hecho de que otro niño habitase aquella lúgubre casa; no pretendía ser apático con su pariente pero en ese segundo imaginó que, asi como sus padres únicamente le causaban endebles esbozos de emoción o afecto, dejando que su sentimentalismo fuese cegado por la desilusión, jamás experimentaría un auténtico vínculo con aquel niño. Por lo que conocerlo de una vez y asociar su presencia al resto de los habitantes de aquellas cruentas paredes, era lo mejor._

_Nunca agradeció estar más equivocado._

_Lo recuerda con una precisión casi inconcebible; como el mundo que pensó intransigente y monocromático se tiñó de tonos pastel y dulces aromas, tan pronto transgredió el marco de roble que conducía al cuarto del bebé. Las paredes iluminadas de un claro azul cielo y decoradas con tiernas imágenes de rechonchos animales, decenas de esponjosos peluches apiñados en una esquina donde otros sonrientes juguetes parecían saludarlo, la ropita de suave algodón se apreciaba gracias al descuido de alguien quien no cerró el cándido armario, y justo en el centro colocaron la cuna, cubierta de blancos encajes y rodeaba de almohadones. _

_Sus ojos noche estaban abiertos de par en par, completamente incrédulos de que un paisaje asi fuese plausible en la residencia Uchiha. Su infantil e impactada mente, le indicó acercarse con sigilo a donde seguramente se hallaba el menor; y con su corazón desbordándose de sorpresa y su psiquis pasmada, descubrió a quien también portaba su sangre._

_Ahí, dormido entre la sutileza de una manta celeste, había un nene de blanquísima piel y sonrojadas mejillas, de sedoso cabello ébano y rasgos simplemente ideales, que reflejaban toda la pureza que Itachi jamás creyó encontrar en ninguna otra criatura. _

_Ese era su hermanito._

_— Hola bebé… —se expresó torpemente ante el sosegado rorro, teniendo tantas ansias de desliar sus infantiles dedos por la cremosa piel de sus pómulos como miedo por causarle la mínima alteración. Sus impulsos pudieron más y una de sus manos terminó acariciando la suave y obscura mata que se arremolinaba dulcemente en su cabecita—. Soy Itachi, tu aniki —pronunció con un orgullo tan grande, que sintió que eso le bastaría para toda la vida. Y mientras iba deslizando sus blandos mimos por la barriguita de su otouto, los regordetes dedos del apacible niño se ciñeron involuntariamente al índice del mayor._

_E Itachi compuso una mueca de insólita felicidad, al tiempo en que sus obscuras cuencas luchaban contra el vergonzoso reflejo de soltar unas piadosas lágrimas. Ese gesto lo hizo sentirse pleno, maravillado; como si aquella lacerante y pesada loza de colosales objetivos que siempre había soportado impasible, se disolviese con un soplo del menor, liberándolo, justificando cada obligado acto de su existencia. Ese niño era tan lindo, tan perfecto… tan diferente a cualquier otro ente que se hubiese echado en cara; era una brisa fresca y revitalizante, complemente distinta a cualquier acto corrupto que pudo haber apreciado. _

_Y entonces recordó su vida atestada de responsabilidades, las carencias emocionales a las que se sometía cada día; las infinitas competencias con sus envidiosos familiares, los tratos duros de su padre, la mirada despectiva de su tío y la irresponsabilidad de su mamá. _

_— Soy tu hermano —volvió a repetir al pequeño que seguía ajeno a todo; a la familia pútrida en que algo tan puro había sido concedido, a la tormenta que recién se había desatado en el exterior—. Y te voy a hacer feliz._

*-*-*-*SNSNSN*-*-*-*

Lo sintió como fuego en sus oídos; peligroso e inesperado, tremendamente incómodo. Dicen que el sentido de la auto-preservación es algo intrínseco en todos los seres vivos y únicamente bajo circunstancias muy extremas puede ser bloqueado. Asi como bajo parámetros igual de sorpresivos sale a relucir. Y en ese instante fue un acto complemente espontaneo el que Naruto, tan pronto como aquel timbre masculino que tan bien conocía fuese procesado por su materia gris, aventara a Sasuke tan lejos de su anatomía como la fuerza de sus delgadas piernas se lo permitiese.

Porque aún no estaban tan entrados uno en el otro como para arriesgar la vida ¿No?

El golpe seco de la nacarada espalda del Uchiha y su inmediato gruñido quejoso no llamaron la turbada atención del rubio, que a un compás vertiginoso apenas se dio el espacio para alcanzar su hasta entonces olvidada playera; se levantó a tropezones ya con la excitación totalmente consumida y sólo antes de encarar a la persona que seguramente estaba descalzándose en el corredor, se permitió entrever a Sasuke, llevándose el índice a los labios de melocotón y dictándole sin sonido alguno "Silencio".

— ¿Hay alguien en casa? —la pregunta volvió a asaltar la tranquilidad del zorrito, el que ya tenía un barrera de tela cubriéndole el torso y la genérica expresión de júbilo tintinando en sus gestos de trigo, entonces desapareció por el pasillo.

— ¡Papá! —escuchó el menor aquella bienvenida, mientras con un ritmo igual de acelerado pero con la cólera reflejada en sus facciones de porcelana, se arreglaba la vestimenta que hasta hace unos segundos, parecía destinada a desaparecer de su lampiño tórax—. Que sorpresa, pensé que tu vuelo arribaba hasta la semana entrante.

— ¡Hola Naru! —una voz madura pero amigable inundó el espacio. Los sentidos del joven de cabello ébano se agudizaron y comprendió finalmente que aquel encuentro, de haber seguido, hubiera finalizado -seguramente con la ayuda de una orden de restricción- con la inverosímil relación que no estaba del todo aclarada, pero con la cual comenzaban a agasajarse—. Las cosas terminaron antes de lo planeado ¡Y estoy seguro que te encantaran las fotografías que saqué!

— ¡Claro! —y por fin su rubia obsesión se dejó nuevamente apreciar bajo el arco que conducía a la estancia, acompañado de un sujeto que estaba seguro, era una alusión al esplendido futuro físico que le aguardaba al zorrito. Alto, atlético y con una chispeante mueca de regocijo; con los mismos hilos dorados coronándole la cabeza y las cuencas tan cristalinas como Naruto. Ese no podía ser otro más que el jocoso padre de su zorrito.

— ¿Dónde está tu mamá, yo… —la pregunta del mayor quedó inconcluso al detectar, sobre los cómodos almohadones de su sofá, a un pálido chico de contrastante cabello carbón y cuya afilada mirada parecía adherida a su persona—. Ehh… Hola —saludó, sin entender cómo reaccionar ante el inesperado joven que adornada su sala—. ¿Quién eres?

— Un placer. Soy Uchiha Sasuke —se levantó el pequeño, para enseguida lucir una apropiada reverencia.

— Vaya que educado —Naruto no pudo evitar fulminar con sus cuencas cerúleas a ese mocoso altanero, tan pronto como el elogio abandonó la impulsiva boca de su progenitor—. Namikaze Minato —dijo, imitando los modales del albino—. Supongo que eres familiar de Mikoto-san —expresó todo sonrisas, virando repentinamente la cabeza en búsqueda de otra persona con el ilustre apellido Uchiha—. ¿Acaso tenemos invitados, Naru?

— No, sólo él —comentó discretamente despectivo el blondo menor, apuntando con su bronceado índice al ahora no tan cordial rostro del huraño minino ¡Que maravilla era picarle finalmente el orgullo!—. Mamá tampoco está en casa —informó enseguida, y al ver la amable incertidumbre en los rasgos de Minato, aclaró todo—. Veras; Mikoto-san tuvo que salir del país, no quería dejar sólo a su hijo, mamá se ofreció a cuidarlo, pero luego se fue de emergencia a terminar de coordinar el ejemplar de este mes de Amaterasu y ahora yo soy el niñero —finalizó con su casual timbre desinteresado y restándole importancia al asunto. Enseguida los labios del mayor se torcieron y no pudo evitar que una clara risa arrasara con el calmo ambiente.

— Jajaja como la vez cuando mi dulce Kushina se ofreció a encargarse de Konohamaru.

— Exacto.

— Ese niño sí que era un demonio —declaró el áureo, para de inmediato caer en cuenta que cierto chico de ensombrecida mirada, permanecía impasible en medio de la habitación, atento a cada dicho que emitía—. Ehh… pero tú seguramente era un gran chico, Sasuke-kun —asi que la sinceridad -o la falta de prudencia- era cosa de familia ¿Ne?

— Le aseguro que no causaré ningún inconveniente Minato-san. Y de verdad estoy sumamente agradecido con su recibimiento —pronunció con total seriedad; no para lucirse frente al adulto, que eso ya lo había conseguido, sino para ejercer cierta incomodidad al progenitor de su solecito. Al parecer alguien tenía un fetiche con eso de incordiar rubitos despistados.

— Bueno si me disculpan tengo algunas cosas que acomodar y una alacena que saquear —comentó el repentinamente avergonzado áureo, buscando una discreta vía para escaquearse. Al ese chico le faltaba relajarse un poquitín… si supiera lo cómodo que estaba hasta hace unos minutos.

— Te ayudo con tu equipaje papá —y antes de que Naruto abandonara la habitación, volvió a dirigirse con mímica, al ahora ente a quien podía denominar -¡En privado!- como pareja, indicándole que lo esperara en su recamara.

— Por cierto, escuche un golpe mientras estaba en el recibidor —oyó decir al Namikaze, quien lidiaba con una enorme maleta de tonos naranjas—. ¿Y por qué tenías la cara roja?

— Jejeje… es que estábamos jugando a los ninjas.

*-*-*-*SNSNSN*-*-*-*

Cuando volvió a escuchar aquel desesperante timbre que la instaba a dejar su mensaje en buzón, decidió que era hora de apagar por un rato sus ansias de contactarse con cierto chico de cabellera ébano. Después de todo, ya no faltaba mucho para su obligado reencuentro.

Se deslizo grácilmente sobre la tersa alfombra de su amplísima y colorida habitación, llegando hasta el extremo en donde se postraba un hermoso tocador de enrevesado diseño, con decenas de delicadas flores esculpidas en la blanca madera de pino, y se acomodó en el aterciopelado banquillo considerando que aún podía darse un rato extra para preparar la sesión del día siguiente.

Era inteligente y tenaz, no sólo otra chiquilla tonta de hermosura superflua; sus cualidades mentales combinadas con sus atributos físicos era lo que la habían llevado tan lejos, compitiendo contra chicas mejor amaestradas, con más experiencia y perfiles más pulidos, pero cuya temple seguía siendo peligrosamente explosiva, insoportables y altivas, una desgracia para las relaciones de trabajo. Ella se había presentado como la adorable chiquilla ideal, relajada y condescendiente, lo que la había hecho brincar a la gloria, ya casi se podía considerar entre el Top Ten de las modelos que habían desfilado por la prestigiosa Amaterasu, y estaba segura que no le faltaba mucho para ser la novata con mejor desenvolvimiento que se haya postrado en la ilustre publicación, a no ser…

Abrió un cajón, en donde guardaba un detallado expediente de los fallos y aciertos de su propia carrera, de los atributos y errores de toda su competencia, y en donde señalaba de forma explícita y contundente a la rubia que era el escalón que hasta ese momento conservaba la mayor altitud dentro de aquel mundillo que hermosura comercializable.

Himitsu* la joyita que la había inspirado. Fue hace unos años, cuando entre las banalidades que discutía con su mejor amiga, Ino, está había sacado uno de los primeros ejemplares de la publicación de la diosa del sol. Sólo la ojeaban en búsqueda de tips para vestido de verano, cuando sus esmeraldas se impresionaron ante la áurea que posaba en las páginas centrales, la que era como un sueño etéreo; sin curvas deslumbrantes, sin una ofensiva delgadez, sin excesivo maquillaje o un mueca prepotente, únicamente una bella joven con una discreta sonrisa y un delicado vestido de seda purpura.

Si había incursionado en las aguas del modelaje, fue para algún día plasmarse con tanta gracia como aquella blonda de intensa mirada añil.

— _Hace mucho que no la veo en la revista ¿Ya no trabaja para ustedes? _—recuerda que le preguntó por la tarde a la deslumbrante líder taheña, decidida a conocer a aquel astro que aún parecía estar a una distancia colosal.

— _Himi-chan no tenía como meta explotar su imagen_ —respondió Kushina-san con una mueca sutilmente contrariada—. _Creo que la idea de ser modelo la incomodaba; por eso luego de unos meses y un buen pago se retiró._

Y eso era lo único que se le podía reprochar, el no beneficiarse de una oportunidad tan extraordinaria.

— Me hubiera gustado conocerte —competir con ella y derrotarla de forma limpia y justa, desbancarla de su posición.

Sakura volvió a dirigir sus verdosas gemas a las delicadas poses que podían acentuarse en paisajes exteriores, disponiéndose de forma idónea para su labor, esforzándose hasta el límite y comprometiéndose en absoluto con su papel, frente a la escrutiñadora percepción de la solemne Mikoto-san. Ya una vez terminadas las vacaciones de verano y con su chispeante figura luciéndose en cada puesto de revistas, podría retornar con la dicha cincelada en sus sutiles rasgos, al lado de su encantador Sasuke-kun.

*-*-*-*SNSNSN*-*-*-*

— Tu padre es interesante —fue lo primero que escuchó luego de que la pesada puerta de su alcoba le brindase algo de privacidad, preguntándose si en realidad era buena idea mantener una plática íntima con cierto mocoso guarro—. Ya me estaba preguntando donde estaba metido, pero decidí indagar sobre el paradero de mi suegro, hasta después de que cierto rubito testarudo me diera el sí.

— Que considerado —respondió sarcástico, pasando del pálido bribón que yacía en su cama, para acomodarse en la acolchonada silla de su escritorio—. Mi padre es fotógrafo naturalista, viaja mucho.

— He escuchado de él —dijo Sasuke enfocando directamente un puñado de revistas, que el áureo tenía celosamente acomodadas en el único librero de su habitación—. Publica en la aclamada Rasengan, especialistas en vida silvestre y sus derivados —acompaña dicha afirmación de un gesto autosuficiente y en automático se logra que cierto joven de irises índigos se estremezca.

— Dime ¿Qué tan desarrolladas están tus habilidades de acosador? —porque la idea de comenzar a contar sus pertenencias -en especial la ropa interior- y luego sellarlas bajo candado, tomaba fuerza de manera alarmante.

— Es natural que sepa ese tipo de cosas. Tu madre es socia de la mía, y al parecer también querían incluir a tu padre en la nómina de Amateresu —explicó sonriente el menor, a su rubio siempre se le escapaban los detalles.

— Es un gusto que no le vaya el fotografiar a chiquillas pomposas —¡Ja! No era el mejor para hablar de dicho tema, puesto que de haber accedido su padre, desgraciadamente toda la familia hubiese pasado por alguna fase de la producción de aquella publicación del averno. La aversión que exteriorizó su rostro al recordar dichos eventos, no fue indiferente a la penetrante mirada noche —. Le gustan los animales y los paisajes naturales, igual que a mí.

— ¿Y está al tanto de tus preferencias, así como Kushina-san? —porque de ser asi, necesitaba tomar venganza por cierta patada en su abdomen, que a cierto trigueño no le había costado encestarle.

Naruto frunció el entrecejo; estaba insinuando que escondía sus preferencias de…—. Sería un pésimo padre sino pudiese hablarle con soltura de mi vida —aquello había dolido, aún si el comentario no fuese malintencionado—. Sabe perfectamente lo que me atrae; pero te aseguro que estarse morreando con un crío en la estancia, sigue ameritando una jodida reprimenda.

— ¿Qué no tienes diecinueve?

— Sigue siendo su casa —y él tenía que acatar las reglas, o la comida, el techo y el efectivo dejarían de fluir—. Bueno es hora de aclarar algunas cosas —dijo, recobrando la seriedad y la completa atención del más joven—. Quizás hace un rato me excedí un poco y en realidad agradezco la intervención de mi papá porque… yo no soy de las personas cuyo autocontrol… es decir… —se estaba liando ¡Carajo! Seguía siendo una tarea monumental hablarle al chiquillo con soltura, de cómo lo ponía su nada inocente retrato cuando a ambos se les subía algo más que el cariño.

— No me asusta lo que pudo haber ocurrido —rio el Uchiha, enderezándose de su posición y dando palmaditas a la cabellera trigo del zorrito; ese imbécil continuaba siendo lo más adorable del mundo, con razón lo hacía perder el norte—. No soy ninguna nenaza protegiendo su virginidad, dobe —aclaró, menguando las preocupaciones del blondo, con la mirada colmada de seguridad, dejando la puerta abierta al de gemas océano para que cualquier cosa que pasara por su empañada psiquis fuese practicada con su espléndido organismo, y eso era esencialmente lo que más conflicto la causaba a Naruto.

— Aún asi no es correcto Sasuke —sabía que no se estaba aprovechando, porque para empezar jamás fue su intención seducir el mocoso ¡Pese a lo que todos podían conjeturar! Pero su conciencia aún le dictaba que el de cabello negro seguía demasiado novel para tratos más apasionados—. Creo que estás consciente que nuestra relación no puede ser igual de abierta que otras, por lo que es mejor empezar las cosas de forma discreta.

— Claro —¿De verdad? Qué maravilla el que fuese tan maduro e inteligente, asi sería infinitamente más sencillo tratar sus preocupaciones de…—. Ocultaras el hecho de que soy tu novio, porque te doy vergüenza.

— ¡No me estaba refiriendo a eso, tarado! —y luego salía el lado bastardo del crío, opacando todos los atributos que su madre pregonaba.

— Sé lo que implica —dijo el azabache en tono de burla, era tan adictivamente fácil desquiciar al Uzumaki—. A ti te podrían acusar de corrupción de menores y a mí me mandarían a un internado de porquería a cargo de una serpiente —y eso si les iba bien, de salir pésima la jugada, la sólida amistad y cooperación entre sus madres reventaría, asi como la credibilidad de la familia del áureo; y no quería ni pensar en el castigo que Fugaku -o Madara- le impondría por resultar un desviado inmundo. De pronto sus dichos perdieron por completo la gracia. Todavía era un niñato incapaz de controlar su vida, cuyo anhelo parecía haberse concedido pero era tan delicado que la mínima briza podría demolerlo.

— Yo no me retracto de mis palabras —proclamó enérgico, atrayendo la atención de su acompañante. No le gustaba la tristeza que transmitía la opaca mirada de Sasuke, esos ojos apagados, le recordaban sus propias desilusiones—. Y si te dije que iba a salir contigo, es porque lo haré —con todos los pros y contras que aquello implicaba—. Detesto que jueguen con las personas, y créeme que es algo que no haría —y Naruto le sonrió, con una honestidad imperiosa; pensó que dicho gesto únicamente estaba reservado para las fantasiosas páginas de cierta revista dedicada a pomposas chiquillas, por lo que apreciarlo en vivo, le brindó una olvidada calidez en su tierno pecho. Definitivamente no estaba mal ofrecerle sus endebles sentimientos al Uzumaki.

— Gracias Naruto —pronunció en un susurró, un piadoso secreto que no estaba dispuesto a manifestarle a otro ente.

Y el instante pasó, y aquella jodida tensión sexual a la que nos les costaba en absoluto alcanzar, se esparció rápidamente por el espacio. Quizás sólo era por parte de la percepción del trigueño -lo dudaba en su totalidad- pero el tener a un primoroso morenito con quien minutos antes se estaba arrebujando acostado en sus impuras sabanas, le generaba un poco de ansiedad. Libido de mierda que se desplegaba cuando no debía.

— Considero que sería mejor que todo fluya cuando nuestras mentes están claras —ósea en lugares públicos, atestados de terceros cuya presencia les instara a tener algo de decoro, porque eso de que su cercanía fuese vigilada únicamente por una morada vacía, daba lugar a que la casa guardara muchos pecaminosos secretos. Sasuke enarcó una ceja, demostrándole que no entendía a que se debía su nuevo comentario. Qué horror que su mente fuera la más podrida—. Me refiero a que ya que todo está aclarado, es mejor que vayamos a descansar… por separado —antes de que las cosas volviesen a ponerse turbias. Naruto se levantó he hizo el amargo de estar físicamente agotado, indicándole a Sasuke que era momento de despejar su refugio.

— ¿Me estás echando? —ahí iba de nuevo; retándolo con aquel gesto altanero, provocándolo mientras se extendía cual minino consentido sobre las cobijas—. ¿Acaso no te gusto?

— Ese es precisamente el problema —que siempre terminaba satisfaciendo sus jodidos gustos—. Qué tal si esperamos un tiempo a que las cosas suban de nivel —sugirió nervioso, para deleite del de piel marfilada—. Y mientras, ya sabes, salir para conocernos mejor —¿Asi es como debería empezar una relación? Para ser francas lo desconocía, la vida amorosa del áureo no era lo que se considera un cliché—. Visitar un museo o el cine… sería mono, creo —y sin percibirlo, algo volvió a removerse en las facciones de porcelana del Uchiha—. Podríamos ir de día de campo como una acaramelada parejita de culebrón —rio finalmente, dándose cuenta de la sarta de estupideces que comenzaba a monologar ¡Ahora sí que cualquier comentario burlón por parte de aquellos apenas teñidos labios, estaba más que justificado!

— Suena… bien —Naruto se quedó petrificado y encaró al gatito. El que tenía los negros irises brillando de ilusión y un abochornado sonrojo en sus pómulos de nieve—. Nunca he hecho eso.

*-*-*-*SNSNSN*-*-*-*

En ocasiones sentía que había perdido la capacidad de sorprenderse y que en determinado caso de que algo saliera de sus parámetros, su mol sentimentalista nunca sería externada por sus rasgos de nene, limitando su fascinación a permanecer en su mente para una discreta crítica interna. Y las personas cercanas a él eran conscientes de dicha predisposición.

Por lo que resultaba comprensible la palpable preocupación que había usurpada el eterno gesto de regocijo de su novio, al contemplarle con una mueca de absoluta incredulidad; sus atractivos ojos coloreados de vede totalmente abiertos, sus pálidos labios ligeramente despegados y su respingada nariz absorbiendo más oxigeno del necesitado.

A veces olvidaba a su imbécil amigo rubio, con la fascinante capacidad de sorprender a todos.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —escuchó la pregunta, proveniente del encantador moreno que sujetaba su cremosa y pequeña mano, tirando suavemente de ella en un intento por que el pelirrojo volviese a la realidad. Pero Gaara estaba demasiado absorto en un indescifrable punto, aparentemente cercano al estanque del parque donde ahora se encontraba acompañado de Sai.

No lo podría creer. La semana comenzó con su mejor amigo despotricando su suerte amorosa, y recordando sin parar a la madre del nuevo bastardo que pisoteaba su trastabillado corazón, luego pasó sus preocupaciones -y sus charlas- a la curiosa experiencia de ser acosado por un mocoso, y como dicho mocoso iba a terminar cultivando gusanos de seguirlo jodiendo y finalmente… estaba poniéndose romántico con un niño. Aquello era tan incorrecto en tantos aspectos, que el bermejo no sabía si era furia, decepción o repulsión lo que quería transmitir su semblante.

— Naruto —pronunció quedo. Sai, quien igualmente carecía de versatilidad en sus rasgos, giró ligeramente la cabeza, dejando de prestarle atención a su primorosa frutilla exótica, para buscar entre la bulla del lugar, unos relucientes mechones dorados. Era cierto, ahí frente a un puesto de azucarados algodones, se hallaba el rubito.

— Que sorpresa, deberíamos ir a saludarlo —sugirió, volviendo a entrecerrar los ojos y componiendo su falsa curvatura de alegría. Posiblemente su avecilla carmín se estremeció al percibirlo, puesto que aún era reacio a que más personas los visualizaran poniéndose coquetos en exteriores ¡Todo penosito, que cosita más adorable! Sin embargo al notar que el bermejo no salía de su mutismo, volvió a escrudiñar la estampa del blondo—. Oh, no sabía que tenía un primo. Qué curioso, creo que se parece un poco a mí.

Entonces la realidad lo recibió con una buena bofetada de contrariedad, gracias al enunciado de su morocho ¡Ese magistral estúpido, no tenía un primo! De ser así no tendría el cabello negro, la piel pálida o los ojos obscuros. Y por supuesto, que el menor jamás le robaría un beso a ese perfecto ejemplar de imbecilidad, cada vez que pensaba que nadie estaba mirando.

Jaló la manga de Sai, provocando que éste comenzara a caminar en dirección al Uzumaki. Claro que lo iba a saludar y luego le daría un buen puñetazo antes de que alguna autoridad metiera a la cárcel a su deschavetado amigo, por andarse propasando con un crío hiper-hormonado.

* * *

><p>Notas<p>

*Hebi, significa serpiente. Creo que es apropiado que se llame así, si Orochi es la cabeza del lugar.

*Himitsu, significa secreto, espero que sepan a quien me estoy refiriendo jojojo.

¡Corre Naru, antes de que se lleven a tu primoroso morenito! Ya ven, nuestros chicos ya comienzan con su relación, pero ésta no pinta nada sencilla. La edad, la familia, la posición, su cabezonería XD, todo en contra menos las ganas de perderse en la anatomía del contrario kukuku.

Como de costumbre muchísimas gracias a todos lo que apoyan esta historia, y lo exteriorizan con sus hermosos comentarios:

**Kana-chiiian****; ****Natusky****; ****Kaitoru****; ****Susana Mode****; ****Alezti****; ****Tomoe91****; ****camiSXN****; ****jennitanime****; ****KataristikA****; ****Goten Trunks5****; ****Veintiocho****; ****Soy YO-SARIEL****; zarame-sama; sam; miildredziitha; ****Violet Stwy****; ****harunablakrose****; ****; ****YazUzumaki****; ****Celty Nekita-Akuma Uchiha****; ****00Katari-Hikari-chan00**** y ****Dayi-TsukiyomiNSG****.**

¡Cualquier error me avisan, y si tienen tiempo los invito a leer el resto de mis fics XD!


	7. Chapter 7

**Ajetreadas perspectivas**

_Cuando lo vieron aquella tarde paseando por su facultad, ambos pensaron que aquel moreno era un verdadero sueño; uno envuelto en ropa entallada que dejaba apreciar perfectamente su atlético y fibroso cuerpo y cuya palidez únicamente acentuaba sus ojos profundos y su cabello sedoso._

_Su rubio amigo manifestó de inmediato, impulsivo como ningún otro, su fascinación por Sai, y siendo por excelencia ese ser extrovertido, simpático y coquetón que era, no le costó más que unas cuantas zancadas llegar hasta el morocho para iniciar una charla amena, mientras él permanecía alejado, resguardando su blanquecina dermis de los potentes rayos de finales de verano, aguardando por su blondo compañero y suspirando de añoranza. _

_Naruto siempre parecía estar un paso adelante; congeniando y rodeándose de amigos leales, afectuosos y divertidos, logrando conquistar a cualquier chico con sólo una picara mirada teñida de celeste y disfrutando al máximo de todos los placeres a los que un chico de dieciocho puede aspirar._

_Gaara a momentos no vislumbraba como podía ser una persona tan cercana al áureo, puesto que llegaba a parecer que el único punto que tenían en común era su preferencia sexual y su obvio gusto por los galanes de porte caballeresco, aunque esto último fuese un dato que únicamente el blondo podía presumir de conocer. Y pese a que de verdad lo estimaba con todo su corazón, había ocasiones en que una ponzoñosa envidia corrompía su psiquis, atormentándolo, deseando con todas sus fuerzas emular aquella personalidad dicharachera y cálida del de ojos añiles, o al menos que el Uzumaki no fuera tan tremendamente encantador, así quizás podría aspirar a que la gente los mirara a la par, en lugar de quedar como el aletargado amigo del adorable chico rubio. _

— _¡Gaara! —escuchó el alegre llamado, percatándose de como el zorrito, quien era acompañado por el chico de cabellera ébano, se acercaba con una brillante sonrisa a su posición. Naruto lo había logrado nuevamente—. Él es Amane Sai, es unos años mayor que nosotros y está estudiando economía y administración, aunque su verdadera pasión son las artes y por eso ve la posibilidad de tomar una segunda carrera aquí —declaró, presentándolos en el proceso, mientras un tierno sonrojo cubría las mejillas marcadas del güerillo, al momento en que el más pálido hacía una elegante reverencia._

_Era tan fastidioso; él se había percatado desde el alba de la presencia del Amane, pensando en que éste era lo suficientemente atractivo como para no intentar ni el mínimo acercamiento y resulta que el blondo, a menos de cinco minutos de haberse agasajado visualmente con él, ya poseía una buena cantidad de información._

— _Sabaku no Gaara, un placer —dijo emulando el acto de cortesía. _

_Era de esperarse que luego del saludo, toda la atención volviese a recaer en el Uzumaki, mientras le daba un pequeño tour por el recinto educativo a su reciente objeto de interés, lo que no estaba en planes era que durante el paseo el áureo se encontrase con un profesor que lo solicitó por unos trascendentales segundos._

— _Es una linda facultad, se ha convertido en mi opción definitiva —el bermejo se sorprendió del intento del más alto por iniciar cualquier plática, aún si ésta no contaba con la presencia de cierto rubito enérgico, logrando que la noticia disparara su presión. Que imbécil al emocionarse por algo tan absurdo._

— _Los profesores son realmente buenos —dijo, pretendiendo que el mutismo no se colara he hiciera incomodo el ambiente, lastimosamente su nivel de socialización seguía equiparándose al de una roca, por lo que soltar la lengua y pensar en más ingeniosas frases parecía una tarea monumental._

_Para su fortuna o desgracia, antes de tener que emitir algún otro sonido coherente, el politono de un móvil capturó por completo el cuidado del joven de mechones obscuros; sacó rápidamente el aparatejo y con una gracia magistral comenzó a escribir sobre la pantalla táctil, transmutando en el proceso aquella mueca relajada a un semblante inesperadamente serio. En realidad no es como si aquellos sutiles cambios en su tez fuesen verdaderamente marcados ¡Pero por favor! Él era el rey absoluto de la falta de versatilidad en el rostro. _

— _Perdón, me tengo que retirar antes de lo previsto —y con aquella corta oración sus esperanzas de siquiera estar en compañía de alguien atractivo volvían a expirar. Sí seguía así de patético segurito que moriría virgen—. Lamentó no poder esperar a Naruto-kun. _

— _No te preocupes, yo le explico — le urgía inscribirse a un cursillo, de preferencia impartido por el Uzumaki, de cómo socializar y no quedar como un retrasado en el proceso. _

— _Fue un gusto conocerlos, espero poder verlos seguido —el Sabaku casi podía asegurar que hasta ahí había llegado su interacción, cuando ocurrió un evento que hasta el presente se le antoja como el inicio de una verdadera serie de milagros—. Este es mi número y mi correo personal —dijo el morocho extendiéndole un papelito, con una sonrisa que si francamente se observaba falsa a leguas, al de ojos esmeralda no le pudo saber más genuina. _

_Recuerda que cuando su aterciopelada piel rozó la del contrario haciéndose con la información, un aguijonazo eléctrico pasó plenamente por todo su columna ¡Gracias al señor que no se le habían encendido los pómulos! Porque habría quedado como patética quinceañera prendada del galán de cuarta. _

_Al final logró conservar su careta indiferente mientras aquel sujeto se difuminaba dirección al pórtico._

— _Uff siento la demora, pero Iruka-sensei por fin me consiguió aquel libro de fotogra… ¿Y Sai? —Naruto quien había retornado con prontitud, no pudo más que manifestar sorpresa al ver el paisaje únicamente adornado con su compañero rojillo, arqueando simpáticamente sus cejas doradas y virando la cabeza a cada ángulo, buscando cierta presencia de bruna mirada._

— _Se tuvo que ir__ —informó parco el de cuencas verdosas, recomponiendo su tono de general desinterés —. Pero al parecer volverá._

— _¡Maldición! ¿Por qué justo cuando conozco a un tipo lindo me tienen que interrumpir? _

— _Ya vendrá otro. A ti te llueven._

— _¡Claro que no! —chilló con una picara mueca, retomando la cotidianidad de sus clases al lado de su mejor amigo; sin saber que en pocas semanas se reencontrarían con el Amane, quien finalmente decidió tomar su segunda licenciatura al lado de ellos, sin tener la mínima idea de que el bermejo podía contactarlo y que de hecho se atrevió a hacerlo. Porque cuando el zorrito apareció nuevamente, el Sabaku en un acto de absoluto egoísmo sólo arrugó aquel papelillo contra su suave palma, ocultándolo. Después de todo ¿Qué probabilidades tenía de que le resultara algo con el moreno y al blondo no? _

*-*-*-*SNSNSN*-*-*-*

La verdad sea dicha, Gaara se sentía culpable.

Cada vez que apreciaba las copiosas lágrimas de ira y frustración empañando aquella vibrante mirada océano, cuando cierto bobalicón ingería medio bar para olvidarse de sus males de amores o simplemente cuando la tez de trigo, parecía desprovista de aquella radiante sonrisa, que debía ser una mueca perenne en sus facciones de niño cándido.

Naruto, que tenía un corazón colmado de bondad e ilusiones y quien procuraba la eterna dicha de sus allegados, poseía una fortuna colosalmente errada al momento de hacerse de una pareja. Parecía que el rubio se cargaba una manía aberrante por rodearse de pura escoria con bonita cara, y de las contadísimas personas, por no decir la única, que al blondo le había atraído y que resultó no ser un completo asno, él se lo terminó arrebatando.

Porque aquello no fue otra cosa que un robo total y atrevido ante la apreciación del taheño.

Por eso nunca se le ocurrió siquiera el reprocharle, haberlo transformado en su paño de lágrimas oficial, jamás interfirió en flirteo alguno por parte del áureo y sólo al terminar la faena emocional, le dirigía alguna sarcástica crítica para enseguida invitarte aquellos asquerosos fideos que tanto adoraba y con los que consolaría su lacerada alma.

Definitivamente el rojillo no tenía la calidad moral para juzgarle absolutamente nada respecto al plano amoroso, o la terrible manera en la que lo desarrollaba; por lo que en aquel instante se sorprendió a sí mismo al dirigirse con tanta vehemencia y apuro, con la única intención de interferir en su vida.

Mientras nuestro zorrito, ajeno a la presencia carmín que estaba a punto de interceptarlo, se limitaba a mirar con el entrecejo fruncido a cierto niñato arrabalero, a quien parecía faltarle el concepto de discreción.

— ¿Qué te dije de los besos públicos, mocoso descarriado? —recriminó con un enojo que francamente no se podía tomar a seriedad, puesto que el granate menguaba la advertencia hasta transformarla en burla. Sasuke se limitó a componer una mueca de insufrible superioridad mientras se llevaba algo de la golosina a la boca.

— Nadie se percató, dobe —dijo, y aquel crío sacó su rojiza lengua pasándola provocativamente por el dulce algodón, haciendo suaves circulo sobre la delicada superficie la cual adquiría un color más intenso al humedecerse ¡Bastardo sensual! Mira que de seguir asi, no se la pensaría dos veces antes de empotrarlo con el inocente árbol más cercano, aún si aquello corrompía la vegetación y le ameritaba un par de años en el reformatorio ¡Que el enano se hiciese responsable y pagase la fianza!—. Además es lo que los novios hacen.

— No cuando a uno de ellos lo pueden meter a una celda, por andarse poniendo cariñoso —debía imponerse cual adulto responsable y controlar su lado hormonal y necesitado.

— Vamos, no pasa nada —le convenció, tomando aquella palma de color trigo que tanta fascinación le transmitía, relajando a su expresivo angelito dorado. De verdad que ese crío era imposible.

— Creo que tienes… —y luego recordó, a la par que un golpe fortísimo e intempestivo le volteaba la cara, como cuando él creía que las cosas iban bien, éstas se desplomaban para luego quemarse.

— ¡¿Qué carajos?! —gritó el rubito, con el rostro aún ladeado y cubriéndose la dañada dermis de su mejilla con sus morenos dedos. Encaró al tremendo hijo de puta que se atrevió a propinarle tal porrazo, segurito de que ahí la bronca estaba más que armada, pero tan pronto como su enardecida mirada afrontó unos ojos jade que brillaban de ira, los ánimos de lucha se transformaron en unas ganas locas de salir corriendo.

— ¡¿Qué mierda tienes por cerebro?! —sí, estaba más que jodido. Porque si a Gaara le tintineaba la psicopatía en la tez y su reacción había sido física, en lugar de dirigirle alguna alegórica frase que pisoteara su autoestima, es que cometió una imbecilidad categórica ¿Acaso las cosas podían ponerse peor? ¡Por supuesto! Especialmente después de que otro alarido de dolor impregnase el ambiente.

Ver a su mejor amigo inmovilizado por su simpático novio, quien si mal no recordaba sabía defensa personal avanzada y estaba en pro de ocupar la violencia, era avivar la llama que amenazaba con chamuscarlo todo—. No te atrevas a tocarlo —¿Era su imaginación, o aquel metafórico fuego parecía haberse instalado en los ojitos del Uchiha?

Y para atizar aún más aquellas demenciales brazas, segurito que a Sai, a quien la incredulidad se le garabateó en sus pálidos rasgos, no le complacía observar como un niñato torcía el delgado brazo de su tierna avecilla carmín.

— ¡Sasuke! ¡Suéltalo de inmediato o el paseo termina aquí! —y no lo decía únicamente porque su intención fuese abandonar al chiquillo y meterse a un _bunker_ antes de que el cataclismo se desatara, sino porque estaba seguro que ni ese niñato resistiría un roca impactándose en el cráneo, la cual parecía la opción más viable de un Amane sobreprotector—. ¡Ahora!

De verdad que aborrecía a aquel brabucón pelirrojo, mira que arruinarle el momento con Naruto, el chico por el que mandó su monumental orgullo al olvido… sería tan fácil causarle un poco más de dolor, tan sencillo como que su zorrito le dejase de hablar. Acató al instante la orden, no sin antes dirigirle una venenosa mirada a aquel perdedor de cabello sangre—. Agradece que el dobe prefiera evitar conflictos.

— Créeme mocoso, conozco a ese pedazo de imbécil.

*-*-*-*SNSNSN*-*-*-*

— _¡Esto es por mucho lo más idiota que has hecho!_ —sí, aquel punto estaba claro, porque alguien racional no aceptaría los amoríos que ofrecía un renacuajo de secundaria.

— _Gaara, sé que la situación se ve mal pero… Sasuke en realidad sí me atrae y… ¡No me voy a propasar con él por si piensas eso!_

— _Naruto, escúchate, aceptaste salir con un mocoso sólo porque está igual de desesperado que tú._

— _¡No estamos desesperados!_ —la verdad ya iba dudando de aquello.

Sus falanges fueron a la amorata zona en su rostro. El Sabaku habitualmente no eran tan impulsivo, no le iba a perdonar tan fácilmente el golpe pero justificaba su acción; analizando la situación desde un punto de vista externo, aquello resultaba simplemente reprobable en todos los sentidos posibles. Un niñato que ganaba con su inestabilidad romántica y él que se satisfacía con la ilusiones de un mocoso ¡Pero que dúo resultaron ser!

— Tus amigos son interesantes —la voz ligeramente grave lo sacó del enturbiamiento; Naruto dirigió sus confundidos pozos añiles a la bruna estampa, que iba caminando holgadamente a su lado. Sasuke no había emitido comentario desde que salieron del parque, casi una hora después de que cierto taheño lo atacara, arruinando su primer momentito azucarado.

— Y que lo digas —contestó cansino, pasando su suave palma de trigo por aquel alborotado cabello dorado; aborrecía que lo sermonearan y el bermejo, en un inusual despliegue de labia, le había recordado lo inestables, depresivas y patológicas que podían resultar sus elecciones románticas—. Creo que debí decirle a Gaara sobre nosotros antes de darte el sí… no lo malentiendas, únicamente trata de protegerme, digamos que no es la primera ocasión que acepto una relación que parece el preámbulo para la casa de la risa —aclaró al adolecente que se mantenía en un cargante silencio—. Supongo que este es el tipo de encontronazos al que nos debemos de acostumbrar —y por más que quisiera sonar irónico, la seriedad lo traicionó—. ¿Todavía quieres seguir? —porque lo único seguro era que de continuar, la piedras del camino comenzarían a transformarse en estrepitosas avalanchas.

— Llevamos menos de veinticuatro horas —y menos de una semana de convivir, pero eso no evito que se morreara con el niño. Vaya que era un asco de adulto—. Sabes… —dijo el Uchiha, alentando su marcha y encarando al blondo, oxigenándose algunos exasperantes segundos antes de proseguir—. No creo que mi familia apruebe esto.

Naruto entonces quiso estampar su cabeza contra el muro más cercano. La familia ¡¿Cómo coño se le había pasado discutir semejante punto?! Una cosa es que despertara pasiones en el azabache y otra muy diferente que a sus padres les trajera al fresco dicho comportamiento.

— Sí, seguro que tu madre jamás imaginó este tipo de cuidado —no conocía del todo a Mikoto, pero por los comentarios de su propia progenitora, aquella mujer de perpetua mueca acaramelada no se la pensaba dos veces al momento de cortar cabezas, esperaba que en sentido metafórico.

Sasuke suspiró, si el áureo supiera que su mamá era la punta del iceberg—. Naruto yo… —¿Cómo explicarle la reprobable y enfermiza que su conducta era, ante el juicio de su clan? Sí se iba a sincerar parcialmente con el Uzumaki era momento—. Mi padre… en mi familia esto es un tema tabu.

— ¿Te refieres a salir conmigo o a…?

— Exacto dobe, no tienen idea de que me gusta un chico —Sasuke apartó la mirada, avergonzado—. Siempre me han dicho que tener este tipo de gustos… —era algo tan penoso, tan prohibido—. No soy más que un asqueroso desviado —terminó de enunciar, mientras el gélido y húmedo viento, ese que anunciaba un tifón de verano, golpeaba su piel lechosa—. ¡Auch! —para en seguida sentir un coscorrón en pleno cráneo ¡Ese usurantonkachi!

— Mira enano —interrumpió Naruto antes de que el extenso vocabulario del Uchiha fluyese—. Sí te quieres arrepentir ahora, adelante, pero jamás ¡Nunca! Se te ocurra pensar que el que te guste alguien de tu mismo género es enfermizo, porque lo único erróneo es reprimirse —declaró furibundo ¡No había pasado por tantas penas emocionales y quebraderos mentales, para que ahora el niñato lo sorprendiese con tal arrebato de cobardía! ¡Claro que no! Él lo había acosado, fastidiado y seducido y se iba a hacer responsable—. ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?

— La verdad quería olvidarme de ello por algunos días —perderse con la enérgica personalidad de su rubio e intentar creer que el mundo no estaba tan podrido—. Tu amiguito, el psicópata de cabello rojo, me recordó la fragilidad de todo —y no estaba seguro si agradecer su intervención o acentuar sus ojeras con algunos puñetazos.

De verdad que tenía una capacidad intrínseca que le instaba a meterse en tremendos líos. Naruto reanudó el paso, le urgía llegar a casa y contener sus problemas con comida—. Quizás… deberías intentar salir con alguien más cercano a tu edad —sugirió el rubio; aún no se había encariñado con Sasuke ¿Cierto? Por lo que era mejor dejarlo ir antes de que dejara algún doloroso hueco en su pecho.

— Nunca resultaría —rebatió de inmediato y el rubio no supo descifrar el sentimiento que contenía su timbre—. La verdad es que no soy gay —¡Jajaja! Hay que crío más cómico.

— ¿No, entonces sólo tienes una fijación por los rubios?

— Es verdad —entonces le dio alcance al cierto bobalicón cuyo paso comenzaba a acelerarse—. No me atraen los hombres, sólo tú.

— Sasuke, tus halagos son tiernos, pero sabes que es imposible que no te atraigan otros chicos.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque te gusté desde que me viste —y hasta donde entendía, aún no poseía la capacidad para volver homo a terceros ¡Bueno fuera!—. Y si no te atraen los hombres ¿Cómo te pude cautivar? —vaya que era algo lento su zorrito, pero ya que se estaba sincerando.

— Eso es fácil yo…

— ¡Oh, veo que ya llegaron! —tantos los zafiros como las obsidianas se desviaron ante el llamado, descubriendo que la morada Uzumaki estaba frente a ellos y saludándolos efusivamente yacía cierta bermeja en el portón.

— ¡Mamá, hola!

— Kushina-san, buenas noches.

— Vamos entren, Mina ha preparado una cena gloriosa —incitó con su delicada mano, estaba punto de telefonear a su pequeño cuando observó las siluetas de ambos por la ventana—. Por cierto Sasuke-kun —llamó la atención del más joven una vez dentro de su cálida morada—. Sería bueno que fueras preparando tu equipaje, Mikoto ha regresado y al parecer vendrán a recogerte en un par de horas.

— Gracias por el anuncio, Kushina-san —no, aún no se sentía compenetrado con el moreno en algún nivel importante, pero interpretó de inmediato la resignación en su tono, por muy neutral que quisiera mantenerlo.

— Mamá —y ya que eran una parejita secreta—. Yo puedo llevarlo a su casa —entonces la sorpresa se cinceló en los rasgos de la Uzumaki

— ¡Oh mi dios! —exclamó ¿Qué acaso fue obvio, su madre sospechaba algo?— Que gusto que se hayan vuelto amigos, por un momento creí que se caían mal.

*-*-*-*SNSNSN*-*-*-*

Soltó un ligero bostezo, del cual sólo fue testigo aquella amplia estancia que se encontraba desolada. Finalmente se hallaba en la comodidad de su hogar, sin embargo aún no puede relajarse, hay cantidad de papeles esparcidos frentes a sus ojos de grafito. Atenderlos comienza a ser complicado, no sólo por el cansancio de su organismo, sino por la ansiedad de su mente.

Mira el suntuoso reloj de pie que se encuentra a unos metros de su persona. Es temprano, apenas las ocho de la noche y ya reclama desesperadamente una siesta. Pero no, aún no ha llegado su pequeño. Hubiese sido más fácil mandar un chofer a la casa Uzumaki.

Sasuke ya debe estar en camino en compañía de Naruto.

— _Sasu, Kimi-chan en realidad… ella no es precisamente una dulce niña _—de verdad que intentó desmoronar el interés que su hijo presentaba por aquella joven que no era más que una ilusión. Porque sabía que de persistir, los conflictos serían inminentes.

— _Por favor mamá, que esto sea un secreto entre nosotros_ —pero no pudo; le cumplió su capricho consiente de los males que lo podrían envolver. Nunca supo cómo desarrollo aquella extraña obsesión, la que pareció enturbiar por completo su mente, pero querer arreglar algo de lo que no fue testigo, le pareció infinitamente más complejo que sobreponerse a la infravaloración de su esposo.

Mikoto se siente más cansada que nunca; sabe que es incorrecto, pero quiere creer con toda su alma que Sasuke únicamente está atravesando una etapa. Sólo curiosidad, que se ha despertado por la soledad que ha atravesado, por la carencia de sus padres y la abundante rivalidad de su familia. Es un chico con ganas de experimentar, de salir de los parámetros, además, conoce al Uzumaki, ha trabajado con él y sabe que es un joven responsable, sensato y comprensivo. Tampoco le son indiferentes sus gustos, pero el concebir que aceptara cualquier locura que le ofrezca su retoño simplemente es impensable.

Su niño retornará con sus quimeras destruidas pero sus percepciones más claras, aquello le hará madurar, volver a lo que estirpe proclama correcto. Y nadie nunca se enterará de algo que pueda comprometer el futuro de su angelito.

— Madre, buenas noches —aquel suave llamado le hizo dar un inusual saltó; había olvidado lo silencioso que puede ser su otro amor, el que ahora la mira con un ligero destello de alegría desde el arco que delimita su sala.

— Itachi —saluda, levantándose inmediatamente yendo al lado del apuesto joven, el que recibe con un corto beso en la mejilla—. ¿Cómo has estado?

— Estoy bien, pensé que regresarías hasta mañana.

— Como te das cuenta, se encargarme de mis negocios —ríe, hace tanto que no ve al mayor de sus niños y por lo mismo se avergüenza enormemente cuando un inapropiado bostezo logra escapar de sus labios de durazno.

— Se te nota cansada —indica su muchacho, dejando apreciar una ligera preocupación en su timbre, de inmediato dirige sus profundas cuencas al lugar donde aún se encuentra un revoltijo de cargantes documentos—. Deberías dejar los detalles para después.

— No te preocupes, de todas formas también aguardo por tu hermanito —no acostumbra dar más de una opinión, pero bajo los arreglados ojos de su progenitora se comienzan a marcar unas desagradables ojeras.

— Ve a dormir mamá, yo espero a Sasuke.

*-*-*-*SNSNSN*-*-*-*

— Llegamos —anunció al rubio apagando el motor y virando ligeramente su vista a aquella mansión impresionante ¿Qué clase de familia de cuatro tenía una casona con cincuenta habitaciones? Estaba a punto de preguntarle el menor si acaso poseía piscina cuando notó cierta entristecida serenidad en sus ojos. El niño no quería regresar a casa—. Vamos, te ayudo a bajar tu equipaje —dijo pasando un suave caricia por aquellos mechoncitos obscuros.

— Seguro —se bajó del auto, el que estaba aparcado a una distancia considerable del pórtico, notando que pese a que aquel lugar se cubría de luces y matices hermosos, la atmosfera seguía tan gélida y siniestra como de costumbre.

Sasuke observó a Naruto lidiar con la puerta del maletero, haciendo muecas y maldiciéndola; era tan divertido estar con el rubio. Más allá de lo mucho que lo cautivaba su cuerpo, aquella chispa de vitalidad era lo que más le atraía, lo que le instó a realizar tantas locuras que iban completamente contra su carácter. Si el Uzumaki supiera lo frío y distante que se podía mostrar con extraños, al que en la vida se le hubiese ocurrido flirtear con un universitario, entonces lo recordó, exactamente ¿Qué seguía? ¿Cómo iba a tornarse su "relación" a partir de aquel punto?

— Sasuke… —lo atrajo la voz trémula del mayor, el que parecía haber resuelto sus diferencias con el auto—. Quizás… tú sabes, aún queda tiempo antes de retornar a clases y… podríamos, no sé, salir por ahí —generalmente no le era tan difícil planificar una cita, las palabras le brotaban con mayor fruidas y no lo dejaban como un cohibida cría, pero ya notaba que con el Uchiha todo requería un esfuerzo extra.

Una sonrisa prepotente se formó en los pálidos labios del morocho. El áureo, siempre sorprendiéndolo—. No sabes cómo me pone tu tonito de colegiala insegura —y a él como le fascinaba desquiciarlo, provocarle aquel cautivante sonrojo. Su rubito arrugó el entrecejo y aminoró la distancia entre sus caras a menos de un palmo.

— Engendro, uno que te quiere decir las cosas bonito, pero se me olvida que tú sólo entiendes con malos tratos.

— Vamos Naruto, no andes de nen… —y lo besó; impredecible y brusco, cálido y reconfortante. Casi se le había olvidado lo placentero que los labios del trigueño eran. Las gemas obscuras se limitaron a cerrarse, dejando que su cerebro procesara cada segundo de aquella húmeda unión, los delgados brazos de porcelana se colgaron del cuello moreno, buscando un soporte, que seguramente en instantes sus piernas dejarían de procesarle. Porque aquel pecaminoso angelito de oro nuevamente le demostraba lo que era paladear el placer.

— Ahora… ¿Quién es la nena, mocoso? —dijo el rubio con una mordaz sonrisilla, una vez que se separó de la misma forma arrebatada en la que había iniciado el beso, dejando a cierto niñato con una adorable mueca de sorpresa, especialmente cuando sus labios buscaron involuntariamente prolongar aquel rose.

— Te encanta joder infantes ¿No?

— Sólo a los que son tan bastardos como tú —ahora fue el turno de Sasuke, a quien no se le complicó jalar la vestimenta del áureo e iniciar otro húmedo encuentro. El zorrito pasó sus inquietas palmas por el torso del menor, dejando descansar la diestra sobre su pecho mientras la surda comenzaba a perderse bajo los pliegues de su costosa vestimenta.

Ambos volvieron a olvidarse por completo, que sí antes se había expuesto con sus mimos, ahora simplemente estaban siendo imprudentes y descarados en su máxima expresión.

— ¡Sasuke! —un gritó, que sino fue exagerado bastó para congelar su corazón; giró su cuello tan veloz que sintió un doloroso crujido expandirse por su columna, y aun así, antes de poder enfocar a plenitud a quien le llamó desesperado, Naruto fue apartado violentamente de su persona.

Sintió miedo cuando el padre del rubio irrumpió en la casa, amenazándolos con ser testigo de sus indecorosas carisias; pánico al observar aquel golpe que el pelirrojo le proporcionó al áureo luego de descubrir su relación, pero ahora, simplemente estaba aterrado. Tercer _strike _y ambos podían contar sus horas.

Un agarre, tan preciso y letal como el corte de un cirujano, se cernió en torno a su delgado cuello moreno, no supo exactamente que estaba ocurriendo, todo pasó a una velocidad indescifrable y ahora únicamente apreciaba el dolor en su tráquea y la intempestiva falta de oxígeno.

— ¡Nii-san, no! —escuchó el ruego y aquello disipó su aletargamiento; comenzando a arañar aquellas grandes manos que lo apresaban desde la espalda, retorciéndose e intentando asestar alguna efectiva patada—. ¡No es lo que piensas! ¡Es mi novio, maldita sea! —y la tormenta se calmó. La presión menguó, se sintió ligero y sus traiciones rodillas, las que ahora parecían hechas de jalea, lo llevaron directo a la terrosa superficie.

Pareció cosa de segundos, pero por el intenso dolor que comenzaba a brotar en su cabeza y la exagerada búsqueda de oxigeno que sus pulmones clamaron, estaba claro que no le faltó mucho para terminar en sala de urgencias.

— ¿Qué acabas de decir?

— ¡Déjame explicarte! — la turbación que emitió la voz de Sasuke era algo que nunca había escuchado, un horror tan palpable que Naruto dudó en subir la mirada. Sus ojos agua lentamente fueron elevándose, hasta dar con el responsable de su maltrecho estado, entonces entró en un estado catatónico.

Aquel que no dudo en estrangularlo, era en definitiva el hombre más atractivo cuyos ojos habían tenido el placer de contemplar en vivo. Sintió un bajón en sus tripas complemente inconveniente y un incandescente fulgor que comenzaba a cubrir sus pómulos. Era obvio, la anterior falta de oxígeno le había matado algunas esenciales neuronas.

* * *

><p>Notas<p>

Creo que una disculpa sería lo más conveniente ¿No? ¡Lo siento tanto! Que me he tardado meses en traerles la continuación T_T, pero en mi defensa puedo decir que no me motivan lo suficiente XD jojojo ok, eso fue una excusa horrible.

Espero que al menos el capi valga la pena, que lo sentí por momentos un poco apresurado y quizás raro, únicamente sus críticas me lo aclararán. Como de costumbre un millón de gracias a quienes aún les gusta la historia :)

**Kanachiiian; ****Soy YO-SARIEL****; ****Susana Mode****; ****Violet Stwy****; ****chizuruchan1999****; ****shameblack****; ****00Katari-Hikari-chan00****; ****Celty Nekita-Akuma Uchiha****; ****harunablakrose****; Lala Do; ****coptesita**** y ****jennitanime****.**

Y haciéndome algo de publicidad, espero que puedan pasarse por el resto de mis fics, especialmente "Así nace el amor" que está a punto de terminar XD.

¡Cuídense mucho y espero poder leernos pronto!


End file.
